JE NE VOUS OUBLIE PAS
by debelah
Summary: El amor tiene muchas caras, muchas formas de mostrarse. El destino no siempre nos indica el camino más fácil. Cinco años han pasado desde que la abandonó y unas cartas pondrá sus vidas del revés. Alguien la acompaña, y ella ya no es la misma que antes...
1. CARTAS

_**Cuando mis cabellos eternos  
se lleven mis recuerdos, aún estarás tú,  
mirándome con esos ojos dorados  
que hicieron un pequeño río dulce  
un pequeño lago mágico de amor  
**_  
Capitulo 1: Cartas

(1ª carta)

_  
No se porque me aferro a amarte todavía cuando en el fondo de mi corazón se que realmente no me amas.  
Siempre intuí que era así, pues lo demás no tenia sentido. Nunca fui adecuada para ti… nunca pude estar a tu altura._

Hoy cumplo diecinueve años.

Dentro de unos días habrá pasado ya un año.

Ya no logro recordar la perfección de tu rostro, la suavidad y gelidez de tus manos sobre el mío. Solo el dorado de tus ojos sigue tatuado en mis parpados.

No cumpliste tu promesa.

Pudiste llevarte todo aquello que me recordase a ti, pero no te llevaste lo más importante. Aunque te pertenece dejaste en este deplorable cuerpo ese corazón que tiene grabado a fuego tu nombre.

Noto día a día como esa masa en mi pecho llora lágrimas de sangre con cada latido… a cada cual más doloroso… a cada palpitar clamando por tu ausencia.

Quiero darte por perdido, me juro a mi misma que tengo que olvidarte pero… no lo logro, mis intentos son un fracaso… aun sigo enamorada de ti, llorando sobre mi almohada porque no verte es un castigo.

Me siento con las únicas fuerzas de entregarle mi alma al mismo diablo si con eso vuelves conmigo… pero es una estupidez, pues el problema nunca fue mi alma… el problema era que no sentíamos lo mismo.

Solo fui un entretenimiento para una monótona eternidad.

No te guardo rencor, y no porque no quiera sino porque simplemente no puedo.

No se porque te escribo todo esto, supongo que es una manera de sentirme cerca de ti.

Me encantaría poder verte… veros… quisiera poder darle un fuerte abrazo a Alice… dile que la echo de menos.

Te echo de menos.

(2º carta)

_  
Si miro atrás parece que ha pasado una eternidad y tan solo han sido poco menos de dos años._

Aun así para mi el tiempo se paró en aquel bosque y para serte franca ojala mi corazón también lo hubiese hecho, pero te pertenece y tu recuerdo lo mantiene vivo.

El tiempo que vuela nos va separando más, pero yo sigo aquí… esperándote.  
Duermo por puro cansancio contemplando mi ventana que no se ha vuelto a cerrar desde que te fuiste, esperando que aparezcas para acunarme entre tus brazos y hacer desaparecer esta horrible pesadilla.

En unos meses ingresaré en la facultad de medicina. Soy tan aprensiva con la sangre que opté por psicología.  
Tal vez me ayude a aprender a catalogar mejor a la gente.

No tengo mucho interés en ello, pero necesito nuevos aires y sobretodo alejarme de las miradas de lástima de este estúpido pueblo.  
Aunque le duela, a Charlie también le vendrá bien no tenerme cerca durante una temporada… no creo que sea bueno para su salud tener un zombi en casa.

Te preguntaría que tal va tu existencia, pero no se ni si tan siquiera leerás todo esto algún día.

Tengo que parar… tengo que dejarte ir aunque con ello mi cuerpo se parta en dos, aunque con ello condene a mi alma y mi corazón al infierno de la vida sin ti.

Te echo mucho de menos.

**********************************************************************  
(3ª carta)

_  
Me juré a mi misma hace ocho meses que no te volvería a escribir nunca más, pero en estos momentos eres la única persona con la que quisiera hablar._

Ya han pasado dos meses y aun no lo logro asimilar. Ellos tenían toda la vida por delante… ahora que se tenían el uno al otro…  
Ahora que por fin mi madre volvía a ser feliz el destino me la arrebata también.

Si de veras existe un Dios tiene un sentido del humor bastante penoso. ¿Cuánto me hará sufrir antes de acabar con mi existencia?

No pido entrar al cielo pues no me interesa.  
No pido que mi alma tenga algún tipo de futuro porque tampoco me interesa.  
Nada me interesa ya… solo quiero dormir eternamente sin siquiera soñar con nada.

Necesito descansar.

Me duele mucho el pecho… me duele con solo respirar.  
Querías que viviese y me mataste en vida.

Ahora más que nunca te necesito aquí a mi lado, necesito el consuelo de tus brazos.

¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto? ¿Cuánto más aguantaré?

Se que mi corazón no se detiene porque aun te espera pero… no nunca volverás ¿verdad?

Me diste esperanzas de una vida dura y llena de obstáculos pero juntos. Esa era mi razón para respirar pero has destrozado mi corazón… y no te ha importado.

Tal vez tuvieses razón y solo seas un monstruo sin alma, pero aun así no puedo evitar amarte… y ese es mi error.

**********************************************************************  
(4ª carta)

_  
Ya tengo veintitrés años._

Ya llevo tres cursando psicología y ahora me doy cuenta de lo acertado de mi decisión, pero sobretodo de la tuya.

Mi corazón no ha emitido un solo pálpito sin gritar tu nombre. A pesar de los años sigo amándote como el primer día… o tal vez más.

Eres una espina que me roza el alma y soy consciente de que siempre será así. Tanto tiempo como mi corazón bombeé sangre por mi cuerpo este estará dedicado a tu existencia.

Mi vida ha dado un giro inexplicable a pesar de todo.  
Ahora puedo decir que no soy la misma. La Bella Swan, débil y frágil que un día conociste ha desaparecido.

No se si es porque he madurado o realmente la gente de mi alrededor está en lo cierto al decir que mi corazón es puro hielo… y casi tienen razón.  
Solo falta que deje de latir y podrán afirmar una gran verdad.

Aunque soy consciente de que mi persona no significa nada para vosotros, si alguna vez pensasteis en mi futuro… espero con esto cumplir vuestras expectativas.

He tomado esta decisión tras pensarlo mucho. Charlie murió hace seis meses y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Creo no romper mi promesa sobre mi integridad física ahora que mis padres ya no están, pero es que ya no tengo nada por lo que luchar humanamente.

Cuanta razón tenías cuando me decías que era un imán para el peligro.  
Definitivamente mi vida siempre estuvo marcada por los seres que habitan en las pesadillas de los humanos.

Ahí fuera hay todo un mundo de vampiros… y parece ser que tengo un letrero en la freten que reza "huelo de maravilla pero soy demasiado interesante como para que me mates".  
Siempre hay un caballero de brillante armadura y afilados dientes para defender mi sangre.  
¿Todos los vampiros sois así de retorcidos?

Se que luchaste para que esto no me ocurriese, aunque solo fuese para no tenerme junto a ti, y de veras que lo siento.

Mi alma llora desconsolada ante la inminente condena, son lágrimas de sangre que suplican por una segunda oportunidad que no estoy dispuesta a darle.

Quería la inmortalidad a tu lado, vivir esa promesa de amor eterno… pero ahora solo busco una escapatoria a este dolor.

Tal vez cuando este vacío corazón deje de latir, cuando abra los ojos a mi nuevo mundo sea capaz de sacarte de mi mente.

Si no lo logro pagaré eternamente mi error, pero al menos lo habré intentado.

Soy consciente de que no eres digno de ninguna de mis lágrimas.  
Solo jugaste con la pobre humana que cayó rendida ante tus encantos de depredador inmortal.

Fuiste un egoísta inhumano… pero eso ya lo sabes y seguramente te regodeas en ello.

Al conocerte pensé que las puertas del cielo se habían abierto para mí sin darme cuenta de que estaba caminando por el purgatorio directa al infierno.

Tú con tus falsos modales, con la farsa de un amor que nunca llegarás a sentir, destruiste la vida de una niña que recién abría los ojos al mundo.

Una dieta diferente no hizo de ti un ser menos despreciable que otros que se saldan la vida de personas inocentes ante un instinto dado por su naturaleza.

Nunca fuiste digno de mi amor, ni de permanecer en mis sueños.  
Agradeceré no volver a dormir… no volver a despertar entre gritos mientras te disuelves en una niebla.  
Será agradable descansar por fin y sobretodo eternamente.

Seré mortalmente tuya… eso no lo pongo en duda, pero estoy corriendo hacia la liberación.

Esta es mi despedida.  
Ahora soy yo la que te asegura que será como sin nunca hubiese existido.

Puede que nunca llegues a saber nada de lo que ocurrirá, puede que nunca sepas que aquella humana frágil ya no lo será tanto… también puede que te enteres y no te importe. Ante todo eso he decidido que a mi tampoco me tiene que importar. ¿Qué más da? Ahora ya no tiene importancia.

Con todo esto aun no soy capaz de no amarte. Sigo respirando por ti, sigo sin arrancarte de mi alma… pero lo lograré.

Y como viene siendo desde hace más de cinco años, toda mi humanidad te pertenece, por lo tanto te pertenecerán también mi último latido y mi última respiración.

No me cruzaré en tu camino ni en el de tu familia, no tienes que preocuparte por ello, no os buscaré.

Solo quiero olvidar… solo quiero volver a vivir… solo quiero volver a ser Bella Swan.

Esto es un adiós.  
Mortalmente tuya…


	2. VISIONES Y CERTEZAS

**Bien, aquí os traigo el capitulo 2, por el momento podré actualizar casi diariamente porque la historia ya está muy adelantada. **

**Gracias por las alertas y los reviews.**

**Capitulo 2: Visiones y Certezas .**

Edward PVO.

- ¡Noooo!- grité cayendo de rodillas con las cuatro cartas entre los dedos- Bellaaaaa.

En un momento Esme estaba arrodillada frente a mí alzando mi rostro a la altura del suyo.  
Su mente y la de todos estaban bloqueadas desde hacía días, casi desde el mismo momento en el que Alice tuvo su última visión.

_"Bella se encontraba tumbada sobre la fresca hierba de nuestro prado y sonreía plácidamente.  
Sus ropas muy distintas a las que solía usar años atrás le conferían un aspecto mucho más moderno.  
Con el pelo más corto de un negro intenso y reflejos rojos. El carmesí en los labios y el maquillaje en sus ojos chocolate.  
Todo la hacia verse muy distinta.  
Su rostro se veía más afilado, más maduro y más… frío.  
Me sorprende cuando parece enfocar los ojos hacia la mente de Alice, como si hubiese una cámara en ese lugar y su sonrisa antes suave y calida se convierte en una mueca maliciosa e irreconocible en ese rostro._

Puedo notar que no esta sola pues mira hacia otro lugar y extiende la mano en una invitación.  
Una sombra se cierne sobre ella que aún sigue tumbada y sonriendo.

Lentamente una mano aparta el pelo de su cuello y ella abre los ojos con el dolor reflejado pero sin abandonar esa sonrisa que bien podría helar la sangre de cualquier ser en este terrorífico mundo.

Arquea su cuerpo ante el dolor pero se abstiene de gritar.  
La sombra que se cernía sobre ella se aparta dejando a la vista un hilo de sangre recorrer su garganta.

El olor nos golpea como si estuviésemos a centímetros de ella.

- Recuerda el sonido de mi corazón- susurra con la voz rota mientras cierra los ojos y todo su cuerpo se tensa ante las llamas que lo recorren.

La oscuridad rodea toda la imagen pero la visión no acaba. Segundos eternos pasan hasta que una mujer de apariencia similar a la Bella que conocía aparece de pie.

Lentamente abre los ojos de un rojo intenso y sonríe abriendo unos labios que se han transformado en un arma letal"  


- No puede ser… ella no- sollozaba entre los brazos de mi madre.  
- ¿Ella no? ¿Y porque no?- me espetaba Rosalie con la rabia tiñendo su voz- tu la orillaste a todo esto.  
- A esto no- le repliqué casi sin fuerza- esto era justo lo que no quería para ella… tenía que vivir.  
- Siempre pensando en lo que tu quieres… ¿Y lo que quieren los demás? ¿Pensaste en lo que ella quería?- Emett parecía a punto de saltar sobre mi.  
- Era solo una niña y no podía saber lo que quería realmente.  
-Pues ya no es tan niña y seguía queriendo lo mismo- objetó mi padre con el rostro congestionado- ha decidido el rumbo que quería para su vida y ya no podemos hacer nada.  
- ¿Y que hay de las normas territoriales? Ella pertenece a nuestra familia.  
- No Alice… hace años que la abandonamos… no tenemos ningún derecho sobre ella, ahora pertenece a otro aquelarre y además dudo que sean como nosotros.  
- Ella jamás mataría a un humano- bramé furioso ante la simple mención.  
- ¿Y tu que sabes? Ya no la conocemos… y todo por tu culpa.  
- Rosalie- la reprendió Esme  
- ¿Qué? Sabéis que es cierto- miró a todos- fue su culpa al haberla abandonado.  
- Tu la odiabas así que ahora no te hagas la sufridora- le espeté mordaz.  
- No la odiaba… también era mi hermana… solo que no compartía sus ideas. Esta vida no la quería para ella- su voz se debilitó notablemente al pronunciar esas palabras.

No podía pensar con claridad, aquello me estaba matando lentamente… mi muerto corazón parecía haber decidido volver a latir para dejar de hacerlo nuevamente con un dolor mucho mas intenso que el de la conversión.  
Mi ángel se había convertido en un monstruo… ella ahora era uno de los nuestros. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?  
Todo el sufrimiento, toda la angustia de estos cinco años separado de ella tirados por la borda… ¿Por qué? Nada tenía sentido.

Los ojos me ardían como si tuviese la cara a milímetros de un fuego descontrolado, clamaban por derramar todas aquellas lágrimas que mi naturaleza me impedía. Ni tan siquiera era capaz de llorar su muerte.

Iba a volverme loco.  
Había jurado que me mantendría vivo mientras ella también lo hiciese. Tan pronto ella falleciese yo la acompañaría. Pero ahora… ¿Cómo afrontar esta nueva situación? ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Tenía que encontrarla… recorrería todo el planeta hasta encontrarla. Necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos a mi ángel, hablar con ella, pedirle explicaciones… pero sobretodo pedirle perdón.

-¿Ahora vas a buscarla?- Alice se encontraba sentada abrazándose las piernas en una esquina del salón- Ahora que ella ya es uno de los nuestros si que puedes estar a su lado ¿no? Eres mucho más egoísta de lo que yo pensaba.

El silencio era terrorífico. El veneno que destilaban las palabras de mi hermana eran algo que pocas veces habíamos presenciado, y en parte tenía razón.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?  
-Dejarla en paz… por ejemplo- su mirada vacía se clavó en la mía- Le has arruinado la vida, pero no solo a ella, nos la has arruinado a todos. Me apartaste de mi hermana, de mi mejor amiga solo para hacerla sufrir lo indecible y ahora quieres dártelas de héroe corriendo a su encuentro. Eres patético Edward.  
-Alice… por favor- suplicó Esme.  
-Ni Alice ni nada, no permitiré que vaya a buscarla, no pienso consentir que arruine también su nueva vida- se levantó de un salto y se movió como un felino en mi dirección, amenazante y con rabia en los ojos- ¿me has oído? Déjala en paz.  
-Sabes que no haré tal cosa- le contesté

Lo que no me esperaba era su reacción. Un rugido estremecedor surgió de su garganta, sus pequeños labios se tensaron retrayéndose para mostrarme los dientes. Agazapada en posición de ataque me miraba desafiante. Yo era incapaz de mover un solo músculo, Alice jamás había intentado atacarme y en esos momentos parecía dispuesta a desmembrarme allí mismo.  
En un segundo inició su ataque, evadiendo a toda la familia que trató de detenerla. Pequeña y ágil como era parecía estar bailando con ellos en vez de quitarlos de en medio.  
No traté de detenerla, solo esperé que cayese sobre mi. Con un golpe seco, los dos atravesamos la puerta de la entrada reduciéndola a astillas.  
Caímos sobre la hierba demasiado crecida por el paso del tiempo, rodando mientras ella rugía furiosa y yo simplemente trataba de apartar sus dientes de mi cuello.

Forcejeé con ella unos segundos más hasta que noté que su cuerpo se volvía débil y los sollozos la invadían.  
Estaba justo encima de mí con las manos sobre mi cuello pero ya no hacía presión alguna.  
Traté de abrazarla para consolarla pero me apartó rápidamente dándome un golpe en el rostro.

-Desde el día de hoy rezaré cada minuto para que si la encuentras no te deje acercarte a ella de nuevo, rezaré para que te rechace… para que no vuelva a tu lado. Rezaré porque aparezca un hombre de verdad en su vida que la haga feliz… y sobretodo que tú estés ahí para verlo.

Dicho esto se levantó y entró corriendo en la casa. Oí como una puerta se cerraba con un fuerte golpe.

No tenía fuerzas para enfrentar a mi familia, pues de alguna manera tenía la sensación de que aunque no aprobaran los métodos de mi hermana estaban de acuerdo con ella.  
Salí de allí corriendo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en como actuar, saber realmente que era lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante.  
Quería ir a buscarla, más bien necesitaba encontrarla, pero las palabras de Alice me habían golpeado bien hondo.  
¿Y si ella había logrado su cometido y me había olvidado tras su transformación?  
Aquella idea me desgarró por dentro.  
Definitivamente mi interior estaba hecho jirones, noticia tras noticia, visión tras visión, palabra tras palabra… decisión tras decisión, todo había contribuido a que mi cuerpo sangrase por heridas invisibles sangre inexistente.

Pero si de algo podía estar seguro en esos momentos era que había sido un completo imbécil. Había dejado al amor de mi vida sola orillándola al peor de los destinos y no había podido estar junto a ella en los peores momentos de su corta vida.

¿Aún había dudas de que yo era un monstruo?


	3. ABANDONO Y CULPABILIDAD

**Aquí tenéis el tercer capitulo. Aviso que esta historia es lenta… y los reencuentros tardarán algo en llegar, pero vale la pena la espera. Que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo. **

**Aviso: ****Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo he redactado otra versión diferente. **

**Capitulo 3: Abandono y culpabilidad.**

**Edward**

No fui consciente del tiempo que transcurría, no era consciente de absolutamente nada excepto del lugar en el que me encontraba.

Había corrido sin descanso durante horas sin rumbo fijo, casi cruzando las fronteras del país para volver sobre mis pasos. No se en que momento mis pies tomaron la decisión de ir allí, pero se que cuando me abrí paso a través de los árboles y vi el prado dejé de respirar.

Estuve por horas al filo del prado mirando al centro sin atreverme a dar un paso más. Ella había estado allí, ella había muerto allí… ella había puesto fin a nuestro amor en ese mismo lugar.  
Me recriminé por ese pensamiento pues no era cierto, ella nunca dejó de amarme, estuvo esperándome por cinco largos años y yo no regresé a buscarla. Yo puse fin a nuestro amor. Yo era el culpable de que en ese prado se derramara su sangre, que sobre esa hierba su corazón palpitase por última vez.

Su corazón… aún era capaz de recordar con total claridad aquella dulce melodía que era su palpitar. Los suaves respingos cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban, como se desbocaba cuando la besaba, como parecía pararse cuando trataba de llevar aquellos besos algo más lejos.  
Echaba tanto de menos aquella música, que entre mis cavilaciones comencé a avanzar hacia el centro del claro.

Al sentarme en la hierba un olor dulzón inundó mis pulmones e hizo que mi garganta hirviese como hacía cinco años que no lo hacía. Cerré los ojos tratando de inventar con mi imaginación una escena donde ella apareciese ahora entre los árboles y me dijese que todo había sido una pesadilla. Ver sus ojos chocolate y el rubor en su mejilla. Sentir la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al mío mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos… pero era inútil.  
Pasé la mano por la hierba removiéndola, lo que causó que el olor se intensificara.

Allí había sido, justo en el mismo sitio donde yo ahora me encontraba sentado. Allí había descansado su cuerpo frágil y cálido lleno de vida momentos antes de que le arrebatasen el alma.

Tensé la mandíbula tratando de no maldecir al sádico que había profanado aquel suave cuello envenenando al amor de mi vida para el resto de la eternidad.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a atormentarme… la primera vez que la vi y el desconcierto al no poder entrar en su mente. El momento en el que entró en el aula de Biología y traté de encontrar la mejor manera de acabar con su vida en ese mismo instante… para tiempo después darme cuenta de que jamás podría hacerle daño… la amaba.  
Todos mis intentos para protegerla no habían servido de nada, solo hice una estupidez detrás de otra y la primera fue acercarme a ella.  
Debí hacer caso a Rosalie en aquel momento, alejarla de mí y de mi familia. No permitirle la entrada a nuestras vidas, no permitir mi entrada en su vida.

Recordaba una y otra vez como ella aseguraba que yo no era un monstruo sino un ángel enviado del cielo para ella.  
¡Que equivocada estaba!... lo único de lo que fui capaz fue causarle el mayor dolor posible.

Rompí mis promesas, rompí nuestras vidas y las de los que nos rodeaban… destrocé todo.  
Ella solo deseaba estar conmigo para el resto de la eternidad… solo me pidió una cosa y yo la abandoné.  
_  
-No te puedes haber creído de verdad que me iba a rendir tan fácilmente- le dije entre divertido y amargado al entender que ella en realidad lo deseaba.  
-Una chica tiene derecho a soñar- dijo con suficiencia.  
Ella no entendía realmente lo que deseaba, no veía con claridad lo que yo era.  
-¿Sueñas con convertirte en un monstruo?- le pregunté tratando de hacerla entender.  
-No exactamente… más bien sueño con poder estar contigo para siempre.  
-Bella-susurré acariciando sus labios con mis gélidos dedos- Yo voy a estar contigo… ¿no te basta con eso?_

¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota de prometer todo aquello? Le hice daño a la persona más importante en toda mi inútil existencia.  
El tiempo que pasamos juntos tuve tendencia a prometer cosas que nunca cumplí… y ¿ahora me extraño del resultado?

Me tumbé completamente cerciorándome de que mi rostro quedase lo más cercano posible a la fuente de aquel aroma que me atormentaba. Inhalaba una y otra vez para no perder ni un solo segundo de esa fragancia.  
Con el paso del tiempo cada vez se hacía más débil y no quería perderlo aún… era demasiado pronto.

Estaba seguro que no habían pasado meras horas, seguramente llevaba fuera de casa más de tres días, pero seguía sin fuerza suficiente para enfrentarme a todos ellos y en especial a mi hermana. Pero al sentir una presencia cercana supe que ellos no pensaban lo mismo. Lo que no podía imaginar era que sería él el que viniese en mi busca.

Jasper era un buen hermano, y estábamos unidos desde luego, pero no era la clase de persona que va en busca de otro para consolarlo y menos teniendo a su esposa en casa destrozada por mi culpa.

Cuando abrí los ojos y le miré supe que algo no andaba bien.

_-"Se ha ido… se ha ido"_  
Sus pensamientos no tenían sentido para mi… ¿Quién se había ido?  
Podía ver el dolor en su rostro, podía notarlo adherirse al mío propio formando una tensión angustiosa que me dificultaba el respirar aunque no lo necesitase.  
En ese momento no estaba lo suficientemente racional para pensar y sus emociones me estaban alterando más si era posible.  
-Jasper- gruñí- Tu también no por favor… ya tengo bastante con Alice, se que todos pensáis como ella.

Sin mirarlo noté como se sentaba a unos metros de mí, dejándose caer abatido. ¿Tanto le había afectado a él lo de mi ángel? Creía que para él era otra humana más.  
Traté de ser paciente, no decirle nada más y centrarme un poco en sus pensamientos para tratar de entender que hacía él allí junto a mí, pero solo repetía una y otra vez que se había ido.  
La paciencia no era mi mayor virtud, nunca lo fue y en ese preciso instante mucho menos.

-¿Vas a hablar? ¿Vas a decirme de una vez para que has venido hasta aquí?  
-Se ha ido- murmuró de nuevo  
-Jasper… ¿te das cuenta de que eso ya lo he escuchado en tu mente un millar de veces desde que has llegado, verdad?- estaba más irritado de lo normal y la situación no ayudaba para nada.  
-Alice se ha ido- dijo con la voz inexpresiva y quebrada.

Aquello si que no me lo esperaba, ¿Cómo que Alice se había ido? ¿A dónde?  
-Explícate- le exigí.  
-Lo que estas oyendo, se ha ido, nos ha abandonado… me ha abandonado.  
-Eso es imposible… ella jamás se alejaría de ti- dije sintiendo como el dolor de él se mezclaba con el mío sabiendo que yo si era capaz de abandonar a la persona que más amaba.  
-Tiene razones más que suficientes para no querer verme…  
-¿Razones?- abrí los ojos de par en par desconcertado- ¿Qué razones? ¿Qué le has hecho?  
-¿Te parece poco que atacase a su mejor amiga y que eso desencadenara todo este desastre?- gritó furioso.  
La ira, la culpa y el dolor cargaban el ambiente de manera asfixiante.  
Poco a poco fui entendiendo el significado de sus palabras, pero era incapaz de creerlas.  
Alice jamás culparía a Jasper por aquello, ella sabía que toda la culpa era mía.  
Las imágenes de mi pequeña hermana atacándome volvieron a mi mente para abofetearme con la verdad… el dolor que Alice sentía por lo ocurrido con Bella la llevarían a hacer cualquier cosa.  
-¿Ella te dijo abiertamente que te culpaba por ello?- susurré  
-Me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar, tiempo para saber si podía seguir al lado de las personas que habían arruinado tantas vidas- me miró y sus ojos estaban vidriosos y vacíos- entiendo su punto, en serio que lo entiendo… le fallé de la peor de las maneras. Todo el esfuerzo de tantos años sobre mi autocontrol para luego atacar a una de las personas más importantes en su vida…  
-Jasper, tu no…- pero me cortó antes de que terminase.  
-Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto, yo arruiné tu relación y la mía, arruiné la vida de Bella…  
-Eso no es cierto… deja de culparte de cosas sin sentido. Todo lo concerniente a ella es asunto mío, yo la abandoné no tú.  
Oí su risa amarga.  
-¿La hubieses abandonado si yo no hubiese querido matarla?

Aquella era una pregunta que yo mismo me estaba haciendo desde el mismo momento en el que la dejé sola en aquel bosque. Una pregunta para la cual no tenía respuesta, o tal vez si.  
-Hice lo que pensé mejor para ella, tarde o temprano habría aparecido otro peligro y habría tomado la misma decisión… acertada o no.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio. Allí sentados sin decir absolutamente nada, cada uno meditando sus propios problemas y yo en la mente de ambos.  
Aquello empezaba a resultar absurdo, yo no tenía que estar allí parado en nuestro prado, dejando el tiempo correr mientras oía los pensamientos de mi hermano lamentándose de sus errores y la perdida de su mujer… yo tendría que estar recorriendo el mundo entero y buscando debajo de las piedras si era necesario a la razón de mi existencia. Necesitaba verla y explicarle todo… necesitaba que me perdonase, que supiese que nunca dejé de amarla, que respiraba por ella y que sin llegar a poder dormir soñaba cada minuto de mi vida con su rostro.

-¿De verdad la amas?  
Mi mandíbula se desencajo ante aquella pregunta, pero en sus ojos no había rastro de diversión… no había broma alguna en su pregunta.

Me reí… amargamente pero a carcajadas. La histeria se apoderó de mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo convulsionaba llegando a faltarme el aire en los pulmones. No lograba parar, de reojo veía el rostro congestionado de Jasper que me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Aun así sabía que podía notar la histeria y el desconsuelo, la amargura que teñía mi risa y lo mal que me sentía en esos momentos.  
Cuando tras cinco largos minutos sin poder parar de reír logré reponerme… supongo que en parte gracias a la pequeña ayuda de mi hermano… le miré fijamente.  
-¿Y tu me lo preguntas? ¿Tan difícil te resulta creerlo? Tu que te aferraste a Alice solo porque te dijo que te estaba esperando, tu que no dudaste de cambiar tus hábitos por ella… piénsalo bien… ¿Tan difícil es para ti entender que la amo con cada célula de mi cuerpo? Daria la vida por ella, me descuartizaría yo mismo si hiciese falta.  
-Está bien… vámonos.


	4. SOLEDAD

**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo el capitulo 4… todo desde el punto de vista de Alice. **

**Gracias a todas las que habéis añadido la historia a favoritas o en alertas… recordar dejar un review para que sepa si realmente os gusta y lo que pensais de ella. **

**CAPITULO 4: SOLEDAD**

No se cuantos días llevaba corriendo, no sabía hacia donde me dirigía ni mucho menos que quería o debía hacer. Todo me resultaba en extremo confuso y surrealista.  
Yo jamás había actuado de aquella manera, pero tampoco jamás había sentido tanta ira hacia una persona.

No me sentía bien con lo acontecido, pero tampoco me arrepentía de ello. Tal vez si le hubiese matado luego me habría sentido mal, pero ahora mismo no podía tener la más minima lastima por aquel despreciable y egoísta ser.  
No conocía a nadie tan puro como mi hermana Bella… pues en realidad eso era, mi hermana. Un ser brillante e inteligente, con un corazón de oro y una compasión infinita. Ella que había devuelto la luz a nuestra familia, que se desvivía por nosotros y sobretodo por él.  
Una frágil humana que nos había dado más de una lección en nuestra larga existencia. Con su cariño se había ganado hasta el corazón frío de Rosalie aunque ella no lo admitiese abiertamente.

Nos acogió como su familia, sin importarle nuestra naturaleza. Aguantó estoicamente cada una de las situaciones en las que se vio involucrada sin borrar su sonrisa… al menos hasta el fatídico día del bosque.

No llegaba a comprender como podía seguir amándolo tras su último encuentro, como en ese corazón podía seguir habiendo un espacio para nosotros.

Me reprochaba una y mil veces por haber obedecido las ordenes del estúpido de mi hermano, tendría que haber estado vigilando siempre su futuro para poder ayudarla. Todo era mi culpa, jamás tuve que abandonarla así a su suerte… ella nos necesitaba y nosotros la dimos de lado como si no existiese.  
Sabía que mi hermano había sufrido mucho por ello, que la separación le había costado mucho y que en el fondo el estaba convencido de que eso era lo mejor para ella… pero era un imbecil, siempre lo fue y siempre lo será, un imbecil egoísta al pensar siquiera en ir a buscarla después de todo el daño que le hizo.

No quería imaginar ni por asomo el sufrimiento de Bella para llegar al extremo que había llegado.  
Condenarse a la vida eterna con el único propósito de poder olvidar era algo inconcebible. Tal vez en su misma situación yo hubiese optado por el suicidio y me preguntaba porque ella no lo había hecho.  
Creo que nunca le quedó del todo claro que hay recuerdos que aunque borrosos nunca desaparecen de nuestra mente. Rezaba para que al menos ella pudiese olvidarse de nosotros y retomar una nueva vida feliz, pero mis visiones no me permitían tener mucha fe en ello.

La veía una y otra vez acurrucada abrazándose las piernas y temblando entre sollozos. Las pocas veces que en la visión levantaba la vista podía observar un negro intenso en sus ojos, un hambre y sed feroces que de seguro la atormentarían.  
Pero en las visiones no podía ver donde estaba, solo era capaz de vislumbrar un cuarto oscuro con una cama al fondo y un escritorio antiguo. Todas las ventanas estaba cerradas con cortinas de aspecto pesado y oscuras.  
Me volvía loca buscando algún pequeño detalle que me pudiese aclarar donde se encontraba, aunque aún no tenía claro lo que haría si la llegaba a tener enfrente de mi.

Por más que tomase decisiones sobre buscarla y encontrarla, por más que planificase un millón de discursos en los que le pudiese pedir perdón mis visiones no me mostraban absolutamente nada. Necesitaba saber que decirle y como iba a reaccionar, estar a ciegas nunca fue algo que me resultase nada cómodo.

Todo daba igual, la dejaría apalearme si así lo quería… todo con tal de encontrarla yo primero.  
Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales me había ido de la casa abandonando a todos allí. Si me quedaba no sabía si sería capaz de contenerme y no arrancarle la cabeza a ese vampiro… al igual de que ya no era capaz de mirar al amor de mi vida con los mismos ojos.  
No era una actitud normal, eso lo sabía, pero las emociones que me embargaban me tenían por completo controlada.  
Las imágenes del decimoctavo cumpleaños de nuestra hermana me atormentaban al igual que su futuro incierto e idéntico hora tras hora. Podía ver la mirada sanguinaria de Jasper tratando de atacarla, su cara de terror al comprender la situación, al verse atacada por uno de nosotros, su propia familia.  
Aquella sin duda fue una de las peores noches de mi vida, ver su rostro descompuesto por la culpa cuando ella no había hecho absolutamente nada, ver los indicios de las decisiones a medio tomar de mi hermano… saber que aquella sería la última vez que la vería.

Ella no se merecía nada de aquello. Jasper ya llevaba muchos años con los Cullen al igual que yo, suficientes para aprender a controlar su sed.  
Podría haber atacado a muchos en el instituto y el pueblo, ocasiones nunca faltaron, pero tuvo que elegir precisamente ese momento, atacar a la novia de su hermano en su fiesta de cumpleaños.  
De veras parecía una historia sacada de un libro de ficción para adolescentes, solo que no acababa con un final feliz, el final feliz que sin duda ella se merecía. Pero en esta vida las cosas nunca salen como uno espera, y ella era la prueba más clara de esa afirmación.

Todo el esfuerzo por alejarla del peligro, de no interponernos en su vida nunca más para que pudiese tener la vida humana y el final feliz que merecía se habían ido al traste. Habíamos sido realmente ingenuos, de eso no cabía duda; Isabella Swan era un imán para el peligro y una vez su vida se vio involucrada en nuestro mundo nada la pudo sacar de allí.

Las palabras de sus cartas indicaban que quien la convirtió no era el único con el que se había cruzado en estos cinco años lejos de nosotros.  
_"Ahí fuera hay todo un mundo de vampiros… y parece ser que tengo un letrero en la freten que reza "huelo de maravilla pero soy demasiado interesante como para que me mates".  
Siempre hay un caballero de brillante armadura y afilados dientes para defender mi sangre.  
¿Todos los vampiros sois así de retorcidos?"  
_No lo entendía… por más que lo intentaba no lograba entenderlo. ¿Qué habíamos hecho mal? Aparte de arruinarle la vida claro.

Seguía corriendo deteniéndome únicamente para alimentarme cuando algún incauto animalillo se cruzaba en mi camino. No tenía especialmente mucha sed pero me daba energía suficiente para continuar corriendo a un buen ritmo.

De repente paré en seco, un cosquilleo previo a una visión me recorrió la espalda.

"- ¿Bella?- decía la suave voz de un chico  
La habitación seguía siendo la misma, una cama de matrimonio en el fondo de la estancia, un escritorio bastante antiguo pero muy bien conservado y las cortinas pesadas opacando cualquier signo de luz exterior.  
Mi amiga seguía también en la misma posición, aovillada contra la pared y abrazándose ella misma mientras temblaba entre sollozos.  
-Bella… por favor, tienes que alimentarte y lo sabes. Llevas ya demasiados días así y en tu condición no es nada saludable- podía notar su angustia- su hermana te está buscando.  
-No tengo sed- fueron sus únicas palabras.  
-Tal vez ella te pueda ayudar- murmuró"

Caí de rodillas con un extraño agotamiento y comencé a sollozar al igual que ella. ¿Cómo sabía aquel vampiro que la estaba buscando? No entendía nada, pero de algo estaba segura y era que se refería a mí.

Decidí que lo mejor era seguir corriendo, al menos hasta que me sobreviniese otra visión que me indicase a donde debía dirigirme.

Durante horas vagué por los bosques o zonas por las que pudiese correr sin llamar la atención, pero la noche estaba llegando y estaba cerca de una ciudad bastante grande. Aun me pregunto que fue lo que me impulsó a adentrarme entre la multitud que circulaba por las calles.  
Andaba sin rumbo fijo, sin mirar absolutamente nada en concreto. Los escaparates de las tiendas iluminaban la noche, los trajes de fiesta, los zapatos de diseño, abrigos, faldas, complementos… todo estaba ahí sin que yo pudiese ni tan siquiera echar una ojeada. Era realmente impresionante lo que me habían afectado los recientes acontecimientos cuando por mi mente no pasó en ningún momento el para a comprar algo.

Me fui adentrando más y más entre los humanos, percatándome de las miradas lascivas que provocaba entre los varones, y las miradas de envidia en las mujeres. Si ellas supiesen el alto precio de mi apariencia tal vez no me mirarían igual.  
Una punzada en el pecho me paralizó, al otro lado de la calle había un bar que me recordó tremendamente a aquel en el que estuve esperando bastante tiempo en Filadelfia.  
Esa noche estaba realmente confusa y mis actos eran pura inercia, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba dentro del bar acercándome a la barra.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años estaba tras ella, me miró de arriba abajo sin disimulo alguno. No necesitaba del don de Edward para saber que pensaba mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa torcida desvelando unos dientes amarillentos y sucios.  
Mi naturaleza me impedía vomitar, pero no tener arcadas… y ese tío me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa.  
-¿Qué quieres tomar preciosa?- su tono trataba de ser sexy o sensual aunque lo único que logró fue un tono ridículo y asqueroso.  
-Ella no tomará nada, solo se había citado conmigo aquí… pero muchas gracias.  
Rápidamente me giré hacia la voz que había hablado, dispuesta a contestarle tantos improperios como saliesen de mi boca, pero cuando fijé la vista en el cambié repentinamente de opinión.

Un hombre joven, de unos veinte pocos años, tez pálida, cabello negro azabache como el mío y algo largo en un corte desenfadado. Un dios heleno a los ojos de un humano… un vampiro más a los míos. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos aunque no mostrase sed alguna, pero aun así no me sentía nada cómoda a su lado.  
Era bastante alto, perfectamente llegaba a 1,85… cuerpo bien formado, cara con rasgos bastante marcados y realmente atractivo. Un peligro entre la población femenina de la ciudad sin lugar a dudas.

Decidí terminar mi escrutinio, tal vez de ese modo el acabase con el suyo.  
-Así que nos habíamos citado aquí…- quise seguir el juego de su mentira para tantear un poco sus intenciones.  
-Tu buscas algo… y yo se donde encontrarlo- susurró lo bastante bajo como para que el camarero no nos escuchase.  
-¿Yo busco algo? No se a que te refieres… ¿algo como que?- pero en mi interior estaba segura de que si sabia lo que yo andaba buscando.  
-No está bien, y sinceramente estoy bastante preocupado por ella… no se si es buena idea, pero tal vez tu puedas ayudarla.  
-Fuiste tu ¿cierto? Tu le hiciste esto- le acusé tratando de controlarme y no montar una escena en ese local.  
-Traté durante mucho tiempo de disuadirla créeme… pero llegamos a un punto en el que era esto o verla tratando de suicidarse, no se vosotros pero yo no pensaba permitirlo.  
-Tu no sabes nada de nosotros- sisee.  
-Se lo que ella me ha contado… que por cierto no se como os atrevéis siquiera a buscarla, pero algo me dice que tu puedes ayudarme a que se alimente y salga de esa habitación- se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida del bar- procura hacerle daño y te despedazaré… no os tengo el más mínimo miedo. Ahora vámonos.


	5. OJOS ABIERTOS

**Aquí tenemos otro capitulo más… poco a poco irán siendo más largos. **

**Este será desde el punto de vista de nuestra Bella…. Vamos a comprobar como se siente tras su transformación… ¿habrá logrado olvidar a nuestro querido vampiro? **

**Gracias a todas las que añaden la historia a favoritos… es un placer que os esté gustando. **

**CAPITULO 5: OJOS ABIERTOS**

Los sollozos invadían mi cuerpo sin descanso, sin tregua alguna, pero mis ojos permanecían completamente secos… ni una sola lágrima osaba recorrer mi gélido rostro.  
Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que desperté y salvo mi nueva naturaleza nada había cambiado.  
Tenía ganas de gritar, de hundir mi puño en mi pecho para llegar a ese músculo muerto y arrancármelo de cuajo, dejar de sentir al igual que el dejo de latir. Quería olvidar, sanar y comenzar de cero, pero incluso eso se me había negado.  
Todas las vagas esperanzas de poder cerrar esa herida de mi pecho se fueron con la primera aspiración de aire tras la tortura de esos tres días. Me había condenado a una eternidad peor que mi vida humana, pues si no tenía bastante con mi dolor en vida en mi inmortalidad lo sentía todo con mayor fuerza.

Todos aquellos recuerdos que supuestamente tenían que tener un extraño velo yo los veía más nítidos que antes. Su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios… incluso su olor permanecía incrustado en mi cerebro.  
Me había vaciado un frasco entero de perfume de Valerius encima para tratar de enmascarar el otro aroma que me invadía y no había funcionado. Tan solo había conseguido que Valerius se enfadase porque era su mejor perfume y para colmo me obligase a meterme en la bañera porque apestaba toda la casa.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta conmigo? ¿Qué daño había hecho yo a la humanidad para ser castigada tan vilmente?  
No fue suficiente con que él me abandonase, con que me enamorase de alguien que no sentía nada por mi… que me considerara un estorbo en su vida.  
No había sido suficiente el tener que ver como mi mejor amigo, y licántropo ya todo sea dicho, se enfrentaba a una sanguinaria vampiro que me quería muerta para torturar a alguien a quien en realidad yo no le importaba.  
Tampoco había bastado que la vida me arrebatase a mis padres dejándome ahora si completamente sola en este mundo.

¿Qué más tenía que aguantar?

Cierto que yo había elegido este camino, cierto que yo misma me había condenado a la noche eterna… pero eso tampoco me importaba, solo importaba el hecho de analizar lo que significaban las palabras "inmortal" y "eternidad" bajo las palabras "herida en el pecho". Solo pensar en ello me dificultaba la absurda tarea de respirar.

Lo había amado más que a ninguna otra cosa, habría dado la vida por el y en cierto sentido lo había hecho, y todo para absolutamente nada. Solo había conseguido más dolor, más sufrimiento y por tiempo indefinido.

En las tres semanas que llevaba de mi nueva existencia tan solo me había alimentado en una ocasión, pero no había probado la sangre humana… eso era algo que no haría jamás.  
Mi poca tolerancia a la sangre me había acompañado hasta este mundo paralelo. La garganta me ardía, eso no podía negarlo, pero no cegaba mis sentidos.  
Recordaba la historia de la transformación de Carlisle, como me habían contado que trató de suicidarse por hambre y no lo logró, lo cual ya me advertía que esa no era una posibilidad. Realmente la sed no me llegaba a molestar… tan solo me sentía débil, algo que tampoco me importaba pues no necesitaba fuerzas para estar sentada contra la pared hecha un ovillo.

No era consciente del tiempo que pasaba, solo Valerius me iba informando al tiempo que me rogaba que me alimentase. Estaba siendo realmente egoísta con el, no se merecía estar forzado a cuidar de alguien tan deplorable como yo. En parte era algo que si le agradecía al cielo, pues en los últimos meses de mi vida había sido realmente reconfortante tenerle a mi lado. Era un gran chico, un poco egocéntrico pero con un sentido del humor muy característico.

Pero aún así, en esos momentos ni estar a su lado lograba calmarme.

Las vagas esperanzas de recuperar un poco de la luz que había perdido cinco años atrás también se esfumaron en mí despertar. El concepto "noche eterna" cobraba a cada minuto más sentido de que hubiese querido.  
Mis nuevos ojos filtraban colores desconocidos durante veintitrés años, nuevas gamas de tonos y luminosidad, pero aún así solo lograba centrarme en el negro.

Me negaba incluso a recordar su nombre… soberana estupidez cuando su rostro estaba tatuado en mis retinas.

Había deseado tanto no poder dormir para no soñar con él… pero en esos escasos veintiún días ya era consciente de mi error. Los sueños y pesadillas eran mucho más llevaderos que todos mis despiertos sentidos.

Una y mil veces al minuto pasaba por mi mente la idea de implorarle a Valerius que acabase conmigo… pero sabía que jamás lo haría. Solo convencerlo de mi transformación había costado un esfuerzo sobrehumano.  
¡Con lo sencillo que habría sido saltar de un puente!  
¡Idiota!, ¡Idiota! Mi inteligencia brillaba sin duda por su ausencia.

Un batir de alas y un repiqueteo tras las cortinas lograron llamar mi atención. Podía oír el ajetreo del corazón y el olor de la sangre animal, pero no notaba la sed. Por mucho que quemase la garganta no llegaba apenas a notar el sabor amargo de la ponzoña en mi paladar. Definitivamente algo no funcionaba bien conmigo.

Con esfuerzo me levanté del suelo y lentamente me deslicé hacia la ventana cubierta por la gruesa cortina.  
No me asombré lo más mínimo al encontrarme con un gran par de ojos dorados mirándome con sumo interés. No era la primera noche que aquel búho se posaba en la cornisa, aunque si la primera que nos veíamos de frente.

El no parecía para nada asustado ante mí, más bien parecía querer entablar una conversación.  
Me recordó a mi misma y mi falta de sentido de supervivencia.  
Abrí lentamente la ventana, no quería que se fuera y él efectivamente no lo hizo.

Nos mantuvimos la mirada durante algunos minutos. Era fascinante perderse en el oro líquido de sus ojos aunque aquello me trajese dolorosos recuerdos.

Con un sonoro y agudo chillido rompió nuestra extraña conversación muda y abrió las alas para comenzar un descenso en picado hacia el suelo. Era su hora de alimentarse.

Dejé la ventana abierta de par en para y retomé mi postura de nuevo, acurrucada contra la pared y lamentándome en amargura.  
Aún hoy me cuesta creer lo que pasó a continuación.

Pude oír un quejido animal y el batir de las grandes alas de mi nuevo amigo acercándose de nuevo. En unos segundos tenía una liebre sobre mi regazo y el búho volvió a la cornisa para clavar sus enormes y hermosos orbes dorados en mí.  
Las potentes garras de aquel depredador nocturno habían desgarrado parte de la piel de la pobre liebre produciendo que unos hilos de sangre intensificaran su aroma.

Por fin mis instintos salieron a la luz, la sed hizo mella en mí y la ponzoña que destilaban mis filosos dientes comenzó a recorrer mi boca y garganta intensificando el ardor de esta. No dudé ni un segundo en morder el débil cuello de aquella criatura.

La sangre que me proporcionó equivalía a un simple chupito, pero las ansias de beber ya estaban allí, algo que ya creía imposible.

Deje la presa regalada en el suelo de la habitación y me acerqué al ave que me observaba con aires de suficiencia.  
No pensé nada, solo alargué la mano hacia su hermoso plumaje y le acaricié con delicadeza la cabeza tratando de no lastimarlo.

-Buena estrategia amigo, te debo una- chilló levemente y yo sonreí- ¿Te apetece una expedición de caza conmigo?

Sin más preámbulo emprendió el vuelo con una gracia única. Salté por la ventana sin perderle de vista, mientras él parecía jugar conmigo simulando darme caza cayendo en picado sobre mí sin rozarme siquiera.  
Era increíble que un pájaro lograse hacerme reír de esa manera.

Mi arte en la caza dejaba mucho que desear, y mis ropas acabaron hechas jirones y con diversas manchas. Mi pelo no tenía remedio pero al menos las fuerzas regresaban a mí.

Me senté en un claro a observar la luna y mi nuevo compañero ocupó mi hombro. Me reí cuando comenzó a juguetear con mi pelo entre su pico. Notaba que pesaba, pero no me resultaba incomodo.

-Ha sido divertido cazar contigo…- susurré- me pregunto si serás chico o chica.  
Lógicamente no esperaba contestación por su parte, pero pensé que me era más cómodo pensar que era del sexo femenino.  
-Espero que no te importe pero creo que te llamaré Artemisa.

Fueron unos momentos de paz, un pequeño lapsus en mi infierno particular. Era irónico que una futura presa hubiese logrado lo que un amigo y mi naturaleza de neófito no lo habían hecho.

-Creo que será mejor que regrese a la casa antes de que Valerius recupere su ritmo cardiaco para posteriormente morir de un ataque al corazón al no encontrarme.

Artemisa rozó su cabeza contra mi mejilla y me pareció notar angustia y ternura desbordar de su calido cuerpo.  
-A mi tampoco me apetece separarme de ti, puedes venir conmigo siempre que lo desees, a partir de ahora la ventana siempre estará abierta para ti.

¡Perfecto! Pensé para mí, esto era de risa… otra vez a estar esperando visitas nocturnas colándose por mi ventana, aunque peor me hacía sentir la idea de que no volviese a venir. No sería un abandono, no habrían promesas rotas pero estaba segura que igualmente me dolería.

La pérdida de un ser querido: ¡La historia de mis vidas!

**Bueno… ya ha aparecido un personaje nuevo en esta historia… Artemisa tendrá un papel importante en la nueva vida de Bella. Espero que la adoréis tanto como lo hago yo. **


	6. BUSCANDO REENCUENTROS

**Perdón por el retraso, últimamente tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza… en fin, aquí les traigo el capitulo 6. **

**La primera parte es un Edward Pvo… aunque no lo ponga. **

**Gracias a todas las que confiáis en la historia y me dejáis un review. **

**Espero que os guste, las cosas empiezan a ponerse algo tensas. Siento mucho si os parece lenta… pero es así. **

**CAPITULO 6: BUSCANDO/ REENCUENTROS**

Sabía que aquellas acciones bien podían terminar de destruir a la familia, pero tenía la esperanza de lograr justo lo contrario.

Me costaba hacerme a la idea de que ahora el que me brindase el apoyo que tanto necesitaba fuese Jasper y no Alice. Había motivos tras su apoyo pero eso no lo hacía menos importante para mí.  
Salíamos en busca de la misma persona. Los dos necesitábamos encontrarla pues en cierta forma la vida se nos iba en ello, ella nos podía devolver a la vida o condenarnos eternamente. Ambos necesitábamos su perdón, cada uno con un fin diferente, pero con el mismo destino… recuperar el amor de nuestras existencias.

Nos rompía el alma ver a nuestra madre devastada en la puerta principal despidiéndose de nosotros, pero era por una buena causa y además si o si volveríamos junto a ella, era lo que nos había hecho prometerle. Me había jurado a mi mismo no volver a romper una promesa en lo que me restaba de vida.

Tras una larga semana de investigación sobre la vida de Bella durante esos cinco años seguíamos en el punto de partida.  
Carlisle había movido muchos hilos para recabar información, pero durante nuestra ausencia ella no había tenido mucha vida social.

Ciertamente muchos alumnos de la universidad recordaban con gran precisión al individuo que durante los últimos meses la acompañaba casi hasta al lavabo. Realmente Bella era envidiada por las féminas y por las imágenes de sus recuerdos a ella no parecía afectarle.

Me devastaban aquellas imágenes en las que se veía reflejado el resultado de mis estupidas decisiones.  
Las facciones de su rostro se habían endurecido, los años no pasaban en balde para los humanos y la madurez se reflejaba en su ahora más afilado rostro, pero la certeza de que era más bien el dolor lo que hacía de su bonita cara un bloque de hielo me desgarraba por dentro.

Su sonrisa, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba deformada. Para alguien que la había visto sonreír gloriosamente aquello eran muecas que ensombrecían aun más su delicada belleza.  
Tras la aparición de aquel vampiro, su vida y sobretodo su imagen se transformó notablemente. Aunque fiel al calzado sin tacón sus ropas pasaron de ser harapos a alta costura. Con su aire despreocupado pero con un estilo que ni la misma Alice le había descubierto.  
Cambió radicalmente, su pelo antes largo y castaño con aire dulce e inocente ahora se tornaba sensual y arrebatador. Aun llevándolo largo se lo habia cortado y se veía un peinado muy diferente que destacaba por el negro azabache y aquellos reflejos rojos que solo conseguían un efecto aún más devastador.  
La expresión de su rostro solo se suavizaba en presencia de aquel tal Valerius. Aún no lo conocía y ya lo odiaba profundamente. Quería enfrentarlo y arrancarle la cabeza sin miramientos.  
Con cada relato y recuerdo que aquellos humanos me ofrecían yo me hundía un metro más en aquel pozo negro de mi conciencia… yo era el causante de todas sus desgracias.

Jasper no estaba mejor que yo y la culpabilidad lo estaba matando.  
Él, que nunca sintió nada especial por ningún humano, se sentía abrumado ante las ansias de encontrarla y abrazarla, consolarla y suplicarle un perdón. Sin tenerla cerca la estaba queriendo como a una verdadera hermana… ni Rosalie despertaba aquellos sentimientos en él, la exasperación ante la necesidad de cuidar de la ya nada frágil Bella a la que según él había destrozado completamente.

Yo no compartía su punto de vista, pero de nada servía decírselo de nuevo. Bella se había convertido en su prioridad, si no lograba borrar el sufrimiento que por, según él, había aguantado… entonces Alice estaba en lo cierto y no se merecía su amor.

Yo estaba cada vez más asombrado, pues realmente Jasper no estaba actuando egoístamente, quería ver feliz a mi ángel sobre cualquier otra cosa, y eso me hacía estar muy orgulloso de él.

Al no aguantar más tiempo la incertidumbre ante la falta de información habíamos decidido partir en su búsqueda directamente, mientras que los que quedaban atrás seguirían investigando.

La mente estratega de mi hermano ideó el itinerario a seguir, partiendo por los lugares más aptos para un neófito. Lugares con poca luz solar y mucha fauna animal. Algo nos decía que ella no se alimentaría de la manera más tradicional de nuestra especie.

Llevábamos más de una semana recorriendo lugares de la geografía de EEUU y aún no habíamos encontrado absolutamente nada. Ni un solo rastro, ni una sola imagen de ella en ninguna mente… nada de nada.  
Nuestra paciencia se agotaba a cada paso de que dábamos.

-Nunca la encontraremos- gruñí desesperado tras la llamada telefónica de Carlisle.  
-¿No han averiguado nada?  
-No, parece que ese tipo nunca hubiese existido y ella se hubiese desintegrado.  
-Tranquilo Edward, la encontraremos aunque tengamos que buscarla entre las setas.

Reí amargamente aunque sabía que él solo trataba de aliviar la tensión. Estábamos realmente desesperados sin saber donde buscar.  
Con los contactos de Carlisle habíamos descartado que hubieses partido hacia Europa o África… no se había subido a ningún avión ni barco y en su nueva naturaleza era algo que me aliviaba.

La idea de solicitar la ayuda de los Volturis cada vez estaba más arraigada en mi mente. Entre las filas de su guardia tenía entendido que se encontraba uno de los mejores rastreadores del mundo… un tal Demetri.  
No me entusiasmaba en absoluto la idea, pero llegado el momento si era necesario lo haría.

**Alice**

A pesar de la capacidad mental que mi naturaleza me otorga sentía que la situación se me escapaba de las manos.  
No llegaba a asimilar como había llegado al punto de estar recluida contra mi propia voluntad. Un amargo chiste de la vida el estar encerrada sin posibilidad de escapar.

Lo que si abarcaba a entender era el daño que le habíamos causado a la que un día fue mi mejor amiga y hermana y ahora era mi captora.

Sabía que no tenía intención de hacerme ningún daño, pero su miedo a ser localizada por mi hermano la obligaba a comportarse de manera poco agradable.

Planificase lo que planificase ellos me detenían y no lograba nada.  
Su confianza en mi se había esfumado y por mucho que tratase de explicarle mi situación ella no me escuchaba.

En esos momentos el odio que sentía hacia mi hermano y marido alcanzaba cotas exasperantes.

Jamás en mi existencia olvidaré la reacción de Bella cuando me vio ante ella en su habitación.

__Flashbacks__

Salí del bar siguiendo a aquel vampiro que me guiaba a través de la ciudad. Pronto nos internamos en un frondoso bosque que nos permitió correr sin riesgo a ser vistos.

En poco más de veinte minutos llegamos a un enorme claro. En su centro se alzaba una gran casa rural de una antigüedad considerable. Dos plantas más lo que parecía una buhardilla y grandes ventanales en una construcción de piedra terracota le conferían una apariencia exótica al tiempo de crear una sensación lúgubre que a mis ojos resultaba extasiante.

No me dió tiempo a seguir analizándola ya que aquel hombre me condujo a su interior.

Este era otro tanto de lo mismo pero ni tan siquiera pude mirar los mueles del recibidor cuando me cogió del brazo con demasiada fuerza y me miró con odio contenido.  
-Procura alterarla o hacerle algo y saldrás de aquí en bolsitas de ceniza… no juegues conmigo o te arrepentirás- siseó mordazmente.

Mi valentía salió corriendo dejándome allí frente a aquel tipo. No tenía ninguna duda sobre la veracidad de sus amenazas. Me recriminé mentalmente por ser tan estúpida al acudir allí sola y sin posibilidad de pedir ayuda.

Aún sujeta fuertemente mi guió por unas grandes escaleras de mármol azulado, el pasamanos de hierro forjado retrataba escenas de ángeles.  
Era realmente espléndida.

Me condujo hasta el piso donde ya había deducido se encontraba la buhardilla. Agudicé el oído, sabía que los latidos de su corazón no los iba a escuchar, pero pensé que los sollozos si.  
El vampiro que me traía sujeta se tensó aún más y supe que buscaba lo mismo que yo, y por su reacción el tampoco lo encontraba.

Llegamos frente a una robusta puerta doble de madera noble y sin llamar la abrió.  
El aire fresco de la noche se colaba por toda la estancia que a diferencia que en mis visiones se encontraba bañada por la pálida luz de la luna llena.

Una sarta de maldiciones salieron de los labios de mi acompañante tan bajo y rápido que me costó seguirlos.

-¿Dónde está?- le pregunté dudosa.

Él ya me había soltado y se encaminó hacia el otro lado de la gran habitación. Se inclinó en el suelo y alzó lo que me pareció una liebre muerta.  
-No lo se… pero al menos se ha alimentado.

Dichas aquellas palabras el batir de unas alas y un chillido potente anunciaron la llegada de un gran búho a la cornisa. Pude oír una jubilosa risa abajo aproximándose a gran velocidad.

Dos segundos tardó en aparecer ante mis ojos la figura femenina que llevaba tantos años esperando ver.  
-Eso es hacer trampas… yo no puedo volar como tú- bufó supongo que dirigiéndose al animal que la miraba con gran atención.

-¿Bella?- pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Ella aún no se había percatado de mi presencia, pero sin duda mi voz la alertó considerablemente puesto que se tensó en el acto. Giró agazapada, una posición de ataque rígida y amenazante.  
Un gruñido afloró desde su pecho muriendo en sus labios. Unos labios retraídos que mostraban unos dientes relucientes y mortíferos.

-Bella… cariño… cálmate- el vampiro se acercó a ella con sumo cuidado alzando las manos con las palmas hacia delante- ella no te va a hacer daño.  
-¿Qué hace aquí, Valerius?- siseó

Valerius. Ese era el nombre del vampiro.  
-Pensé que ella podría ayudarte… me tenías preocupado- se excusó él.  
-¿Ayudarme?- desvió la mirada de mi para clavar los ojos en él que parecía de veras tener miedo de la reacción de mi "amiga"- ¿Traes a una Cullen para que me ayude?- mi apellido sonó demasiado despectivo en sus labios- Una de las causantes de todas mis desgracias… ¿Y piensas que puede ayudarme? ¿Cómo?  
Sus palabras me dolieron como mil mazazos en la cabeza. Realmente ella no quería saber nada de nosotros… nada de mi.  
-No querías alimentarte… ¿Qué querías que hiciese?  
-Desde luego no traerla a ella hasta aquí.

El silencio invadió la habitación. Resultaba realmente incómodo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para romperlo. Me limité a soltar lo único que mi mente evocaba en esos momentos.  
-Bella… lo siento tanto.  
La fría mirada levemente dorada cayó de nuevo sobre mi y logró hacer que me estremeciera.  
-No te atrevas- siseó- No te dirijas a mí, no me hables, no me mires…  
-Pero…  
-¿Pero?- sus ojos llameaban- ¿A que has venido? ¿A regodearte del daño que me hicisteis?  
-Yo jamás quise esto.  
-Ya…- chasqueó la lengua con desprecio- me imagino que esto era lo último que queríais… siendo una estúpida humana que moriría en algún momento era más fácil ¿no?  
-¿De que hablas?  
-No hablo de nada… porque no tengo nada que hablar contigo.  
-Tienes que escucharme por favor- di un paso hacía ella tendiéndole mi mano- tengo tantas cosas que contarte…  
-¿Cosas sobre que?... ¿Sobre los cinco años que han pasado desde que me abandonasteis? Porque de él aún puedo entenderlo… pero de ti.  
-No tuve elección… tu sabes como es.  
-Así que no tuviste elección… dime Alice ¿Te puso una pistola en la cabeza?  
-Era lo mejor para ti… para tu seguridad, para tu felicidad… o al menos eso nos hizo creer- mi voz ya era un leve murmullo.  
-Muy bien Valerius… esto es precisamente lo que necesitaba- le espetó venenosa- muchas gracias en serio.  
-Lo siento cariño… de veras que lo hice con la mejor intención- se disculpó.  
-Escúchame por favor- repetí.  
-No tengo nada que escuchar de ti, tu ya no eres nadie en mi vida.  
-Eso no es cierto  
-Si lo es… tu decidiste que así fuese- aunque su mirada seguía ardiendo sobre mi su voz se había suavizado ligeramente.  
-Si yo hubiese decidido algo nada de todo esto habría pasado… eso te lo aseguro.  
-En tu familia aseguráis y prometéis muchas cosas ¿no?... ¿cumplís alguna?  
-Aunque no te lo creas nosotros también hemos sufrido mucho por todo esto… y aunque me joda admitirlo él también.  
-¡Vaya! Esto era lo último que me faltaba por escuchar- alzó dramáticamente los brazos al cielo- así que habéis sufrido… ¿Cuándo? ¿En el funeral de Renné y Phil? ¿En el de Charlie? ¿En las noches que lloraba deshecha mirando una estúpida ventana abierta en pleno invierno? Dime Alice… ¿Cuánto habéis sufrido?  
-Yo…  
-No, espera… que has dicho que él a sufrido- una carcajada histérica brotó con amargura de sus labios- ¿Has oído Val? Él ha sufrido…  
-Bella… cálmate un poco por favor- le recriminó el vampiro.  
-¿Qué me calme?- abrió los ojos con una mueca de horror- ¿Pero tú la estás oyendo?  
-Si  
-¡Pues entonces no me pidas que me calme!- le gritó- No pienso calmarme mientras ella permanezca frente a mi y menos aún si sigue mintiéndome en mi propia cara. No me da la gana calmarme ¿Entendido?  
-Alto y claro fiera- una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro.  
-Bien… ahora acompaña a nuestra no grata invitada a la puerta.  
-A mi me puedes echar de aquí si quieres- le espeté enfadada por el trato aunque lo tuviese bien merecido- pero ya veremos como lo haces cuando sea él el que te encuentre.

Esas palabras fueron justo las que detonaron la bomba.  
-¿A que te refieres?- siseó  
Yo la miré con la misma intensidad que ella a mi, pero me abstuve de contestarle.  
-Su hermano también te está buscando, y va acompañado de su marido- dijo indiferente el vampiro.

Yo le miré de hito en hito, sin comprender como él podía saber eso.  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Bella fuera de si, en un rápido movimiento me tenía apresada por los brazos contra la pared- Dime que eso no es cierto- siseó a centímetros de mi cara.  
-Realmente no lo se… no se donde están ni me interesa saberlo… pero estoy segura que te busca y que acabará encontrándote.

Me soltó como si quemase llegando de un salto de nuevo al lado de la ventana. El gran búho seguía allí parado observando toda la escena y en un movimiento también bastante rápido se situó sobre el hombro de esta.  
Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Valerius también se extrañó ante aquel detalle.  
Ella parecía meditar algo a conciencia y cuando una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro a mi me sobrevino una visión.  
-No hagas eso Bella- le supliqué  
-Lo siento… tu misma te lo has buscado, haberme dejado tranquila como os pedí- y se encogió de hombros- Val… la quiero fuera de mi vista, pero no fuera de la casa, no puede salir de aquí… no quiero que se encuentre con ellos y les diga donde estamos.  
-¿Estás segura de eso?  
-Completamente… si tantas ganas tenía de encontrarme ya lo ha hecho, ahora que se atenga a las consecuencias.

Dicho esto se subió al alfeizar y saltó.

_Fin Flashbacks_

Después de aquello mantuve una muy corta lucha con el vampiro, traté de escapar pero me fue completamente imposible y lo único que logré fue recibir un par de golpes. Me habían encerrado para que no me reuniese con las únicas personas que nunca lo haría.

La claustrofobia tensaba todos mis músculos.  
Las únicas visitas que recibía eran las de Valerius que se ocupaba de que no me faltase en ningún momento alimento. No me hablaba y casi no me miraba, aunque podía percibir en su rostro que tampoco estaba conforme con la situación.

Yo me limitaba a hablar sin parar cuando percibía que ella se encontraba en la gran casa. Le contaba cuanto la había echado de menos, como Esme había sollozado durante días tras nuestra partida de Forks. Como toda la familia se había hundido al leer sus cartas… le contaba todo sin llegar nunca a mencionar al causante real de toda aquella situación. Algo me decía que no era buena idea que hablase de él.  
Nunca me respondía, y las únicas veces que me hacía saber que me había oído era mediante gruñidos o bufando sonoramente.


	7. ¿QUE TENGO QUE HACER?

Disculpad el retraso, pero últimamente tengo la cabeza en otros sitios. Bueno, aquí os traigo ya el capi 7, todo desde el punto de vista de Bella… espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.

______________________________________________________

CAPITULO 7: ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

No me podía creer lo cruel que era la vida conmigo. Tantos años esperando una visita de ese tipo, un reencuentro que había deseado con demasiado ímpetu, y justo en el momento en el que decido no volver a mirar atrás ella regresa. Si con eso no bastaba había que sumarle la sarta de mentiras que de sus labios escapaban.  
Sin duda era una faceta de ella que no conocía, pero… ¿podía decir realmente que la conocía?

Hacía años que habría caminado sobre fuego por su palabra, pero de un plumazo había borrado esa confianza ciega.  
Aún así nada tenía sentido para mi. ¿Por qué volvía ahora? ¿Qué ganaba ella con toda aquella historia?

No podía evitar el dolor de mi pecho cuando la oía sollozar allí encerrada, pero tal y como mi muerto corazón se ablandaba se volvía a endurecer con los recuerdos. Recuerdos amargos en los que yo me encontraba sola y destruida, llorando y suplicando al cielo que volviesen a buscarme.

Pasaba el mayor tiempo posible lejos del alcance de sus palabras, huyendo de la tristeza que destilaban sus disculpas.

Durante la noche Artemisa me acompañaba en silenciosos paseos, animándome con sus juegos y regalándome extrañas caricias.  
Valerius consideraba extravagante el vínculo que nos unía a Artemisa y a mí. Comparaba nuestra amistad con llevar un filete de ternera a pasear con una correa. Supongo que ella notaba o a su modo entendía la situación porque se volvía sumamente agresiva con él.

Iban pasando los días convirtiéndose en semanas, y todo seguía igual. Todo salvo los discursos de Alice que poco a poco se fueron apagando hasta que dejé de oírla.  
En parte me alegraba no tener que aguantar las falsas disculpas, pero tras una semana de absoluto silencio comencé a alarmarme. Alice no era de las que se daban por vencida y mucho menos mantenía la boca cerrada.  
Valerius por su lado no tocaba en ningún momento el tema, tras la gran discusión por haberla traído decidió no molestarme más.

No era capaz de regodearme ante el sufrimiento de nadie y sabía lo que significaba para ella estar encerrada. Aunque no recordase su vida humana la imagen de psiquiátrico la tenía muy presente.

Aproveché una de las salidas de caza de Valerius, más frecuentes desde que se encargaba de alimentar a nuestra prisionera. Necesitaba hablar con él a solas, preguntarle que tan mal estaba Alice y sobre todo pedirle consejo.

Nos alejamos considerablemente de la casa sin hablar. No era necesario que le dijese nada para que él ya supiese a que venían mis recientes ganas de cazar cuando no sentía la más mínima sed.

- En esto no puedo ayudarte princesa- rompió el silencio cuando supo que nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente.  
- Estoy hecha un mar de dudas- susurré sentándome a la sombra de un árbol de aspecto centenario- me debato ante dejarla libre o seguir tal y como ahora.  
- ¿Esas son tus únicas dudas?- enarcó una ceja sentándose justo enfrente de mí.  
- ¿Qué más podría haber?  
- No crees ni una palabra de lo que ella ha estado diciendo- no era una pregunta.  
- Desde luego que no… nada de todo eso puede ser cierto, si lo fuese no estaríamos aquí en estos momentos y de seguro ni nos conoceríamos.  
- Si todo lo que ella ha contado o vociferado es cierto las cosas están en el punto justo en el que tienen que estar.  
- No me lo puedo creer Valerius… primero traes a una de las personas que más daño me han hecho en la vida y ahora te pones de su parte… ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Irás a buscarlo a él?  
- No va a haber siguiente porque no haré nada más- su semblante se tornó en extremo serio- hasta ahora he hecho todo lo que tu has querido… ¡hasta me he convertido en un secuestrador! Por no hablar de los cambios en mi dieta… hago lo que me pidas porque te quiero Isabella pero esto ya es pasarse.

Yo no era capaz de abrir la boca, le miraba atónita ante el brusco cambio de actitud.  
Si lo pensaba fríamente él tenía razones de sobra para enfadarse conmigo… no es que le hubiese utilizado, pero ciertamente él me consentía absolutamente todo.  
Nunca habíamos hablado de sus sentimientos hacia mi, y yo evitaba pensar en ello puesto que me dolería darme cuenta que él sentía algo más que un amor puramente fraternal para conmigo.

- Y según tu ¿Qué debería hacer?- pregunté escéptica.  
- Por lo pronto irte a casa, encerrarte con ella y hablar… puedes creerla o no pero necesitáis hablar y pronto- de detuvo un momento como queriendo encontrar las palabras adecuadas- no se cuanto tiempo aguantará en su estado.  
- ¿A que te refieres con que no aguantará?- una alarma resonó en mi cabeza y automáticamente desvié la mirada en dirección a la casa.  
- Ve a verla, habla con ella… por la amistad que os unió en el pasado- bufé molesta ante sus palabras- demuéstrale que tú no eres como ella… estás muy por encima.

No me dio tiempo a replicar cuando ya estaba corriendo con ansia a lo que supuse era una presa potencial que yo ni tan siquiera había percibido.

Me quedé allí sentada durante al menos un par de horas con la única compañía de Artemisa, con el debate interno que Valerius tan solo había logrado acrecentar.

Una parte de mi me gritaba que saliese corriendo en su encuentro, me moría de ganas por abrazarla… pero el dolor causado tampoco daba tregua. Por mucho que meditaba sobre las palabras de Valerius no legaba a ninguna conclusión.  
Decidí no hacer nada por el momento, si tenía tantas dudas era que no estaba preparada para tener aquella conversación.

Con el paso de los días me preguntaba como había cambiado tanto, durante años quise volver a verlos pero ahora era incapaz de dar un solo paso hacia ella. Me había vuelto rencorosa y no me gustaba esa sensación.

Pero como todo en esta vida la bomba acabó explotándome en la cara.

Estaba tumbada en la cómoda cama de mi habitación mirando a la nada cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando la cara de un vampiro contorsionada por la rabia.  
Antes de poder reaccionar Valerius ya me tenía cogida de un brazo fuertemente y arrastrándome por la casa.

-¡¿Qué…que haces?!- tartamudeé nerviosa… nunca le había visto así.  
- Acabar con todo esto- siseó- quiero que tu misma ves lo que estás provocando.

No había terminado de hablar cuando ya estábamos frente a la puerta de la habitación donde Alice permanecía encerrada. Cuando la puerta se abrió tuve que taparme la boca y la nariz con las manos. El olor de la sangre animal descompuesta se expandía por doquier y al abrir se hacía tan intenso que me produjo nauseas.

Varios animales muertos estaban desperdigados por la estancia y se veía a las claras que no se había alimentado de ninguno.  
El pequeño cuerpo de la vampiro se encontraba estirado sin posición definida en el suelo, como una muñeca de trapo dejada caer de cualquier modo. Ninguna expresión surcaba su rostro, sus ojos carecían de vida.

Jadee ante la imagen que tenía ante mí. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar vertiginosamente, culpándome por la situación, recordándome mi propio dolor y buscando una solución inmediata.

Me acerque a su menudo cuerpo y la cogi en brazos sin esfuerzo alguno. Salí a prisa de aquel lugar con olor a muerte y me encamine hacia mi propio dormitorio con ella.

- Ve a caza y trae algo grande- le pedí a Valerius.

No dijo nada, tan solo salio disparado por la puerta.  
Yo entre en mi cuarto, pensaba tumbarla sobre la cama hasta que mis ojos se clavaron en la puerta que llevaba directo a mi baño privado. No lo pensé y la acomode temporalmente en el sofá.

Mi muerto corazón se deshizo al ver el vacío en sus ojos, no me podía creer que yo misma hubiese provocado todo aquello… y nunca fui así, nunca fui vengativa y mucho menos con las personas amadas.

Corrí a preparar un buen baño caliente para relajar su frío cuerpo. Cuando estuvo todo listo volví a por ella y la lleve adentro con delicadeza le quite la ropa y la metí en el agua. No hubo ninguna reaccion en ella, su vista seguirá perdida en algún punto lejano, su cuerpo no se movió ni un solo milímetro por voluntad propia.

Me quedé allí sentada a la orilla de la bañera, esperando y acariciando su corto pelo con cariño.  
Los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente, transportándome años atrás cuando era ella la que cuidaba de mí… la gratitud de mi padre hacia Alice al ahorrarle situaciones embarazosas para ambos tras el incidente en la sala de ballet.  
Recordaba con total nitidez como ella me ayudaba a vestirme o ducharme… siempre con la mayor delicadeza y una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

¿Qué había pasado con nuestra amistad? Podía entender que su hermano no me amase, pero ella… siempre me aseguro que era una verdadera hermana para ella

Oí como la puerta de la entrada se abría y pude oler y oír al animal que Valerius cargaba.  
- Déjalo en la habitación, voy a vestirla y enseguida salimos- susurre.  
- Muy bien, ¿has pensado como vas a obligarla a alimentarse?  
- Aun no… pero yo soy aun mas testaruda que ella.  
- Buena suerte- dijo socarronamente.

Dejo la pieza cazada en la habitación como le había pedido, podía oír el tenue latido de su corazón.  
Saque el menudo cuerpo del agua que ya estaba enfriándose y ella aun no mostraba ningún signo de moverse ni reaccionar, ni un leve aleteo en su nariz ante el olor de la sangre.

La seque y vestí con un vestido mío que le quedaba visiblemente grande y la lleve al dormitorio.

Sin mucho esfuerzo alce la presa ante ella acercándola a su boca, en esos momentos me pregunte si de veras yo era más terca que ella.

Perdí la noción del tiempo que estuve tratando que se alimentase. Había destrozado el precioso edredón de mi cama al derramar en el la sangre de aquel animal. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y agotando las ideas.

El gran animal que había traído Valerius ya no servia, ya estaba muerto y casi seco.

Como ya era costumbre mi ventana estaba abierta de par en par para permitir la entrada y salida libre de mi amiga.

El aire entraba frío, aunque eso realmente solo podía deducirlo ya que contra mi piel resultaba calido.

Un lejano batir de alas, un grito de ahogado de posiblemente una liebre… Artemisa estaba de caza.  
Escasos tres segundos fueron los que pasaron hasta que apareció por la ventana con su presa entre las garras, dejándola una vez más en mi regazo como si de una ofrenda se tratase. Acaricie su cabeza de plumaje suave.

- No logro que se alimente, Artemisa… ya no se que hacer- le susurré.

Tuve que ahogar la risa cuando la vi pasar su mirada de Alice a mi intermitentemente y como ladeaba la cabeza… parecía meditar con sumo interés la situación.  
De repente se puso sobre el regazo de Alice y le chillo… parecía frustrada ante la falta de reacción y comenzó a picotearle los labios sonando como el golpeteo de dos canicas.

Estaba segura que trataba de decirme algo a mí, pero se estaba impacientando porque no la entendía, solo le faltaba bufar a la pobre. Fijo sus ojos dorados en la presa que seguía en mi regazo y se lanzó a por ella. Desgarró un poco más su carne haciéndolo gemir lastimeramente. Cuando arrancó un trozo de carne y lo quiso acercar a mi boca un clic sonó dentro de mi cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que la alimente con mi boca?- abrí los ojos incrédula y en parte algo horrorizada.  
- Puede funcionar…- la voz de Valerius tras de mi me sobresaltó.  
- Pues no me hace mucha ilusión… será como besarla- hice un mohín- por mucho que la quiera esa no es la muestra de afecto que quisiera darle.  
- No me pierdo el espectáculo por nada del mundo- rió entre dientes.  
- ¡Pervertido!- le enseñé los dientes tratando de ser amenazadora, pero por sus carcajadas deduje que no lo logré.  
Artemisa profirió un ronroneo de lo más extraño, y me obligué a mi misma a no pensar que se estaba riendo de mí… mis instintos podían aflorar y confundirla con un filete.

Miré fijamente los ojos ausentes y negros de Alice, las sombras demasiado acentuadas debajo de su mirada le daban un aspecto en exceso mortecino.  
Respiré hondo haciéndome a la idea de lo que tenía que intentar.

- Más te vale reaccionar con esto…- le espeté mordaz a Alice mientras Valerius reprimía una risa sin mucho éxito.

Tomé la liebre entre mis manos e hice acopio de todo mi autocontrol para succionar el néctar de su vida y mantenerlo en mi boca.

Aquello resultaba surrealista cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos y logré entreabrírselos para dejar que la sangre se deslizase dentro de su boca.

Al principio la dejaba desbordar por la comisura de sus labios, pero no desistí y continué mi labor dispuesta a que tragase aunque necesitase utilizar un embudo para ello.

Sin falta de decir nada Artemisa salió de la habitación para volver rápidamente con otra hermosa libre entre sus zarpas.

No tardé en darme cuenta de que realmente bebía aquello que le daba y con gran alivio pude posar la liebre directamente sobre sus labios. Poco a poco su mirada comenzó a enfocarse y su cuerpo a temblar.

No era la reacción que esperaba… o ciertamente no esperaba nada en concreto, pero al menos había reaccionado.  
Alice me debía una bien grande por lo que acababa de hacer.

Valerius saltó por la ventana para traer otra presa de gran tamaño que pudiese aplacar la sed de nuestra "invitada". Se estaba convirtiendo en un trabajo a jornada completa la caza y ofrenda a otros.

Yo tan solo me deslice detrás de ella abrazándola contra mí tratando de controlar sus temblores y calmar su seco llanto. No me sentía precisamente cómoda con esa situación pero era peor verla sufrir.


	8. ERES LIBRE

**CAPI 8 YA… vamos pasito a pasito pero iremos avanzando. Se que la historia es lenta, lo digo muchas veces, pero tiene que ser así… espero que podáis aguantar ese ritmo. **

**Gracias a todas las que leéis y le dais al botoncito verde… **

**CAPITULO 8: ERES LIBRE…  
**  
_**Edward**_

Ciento doce años… mucho años para conocer el dolor, o al menos eso creía yo hasta entonces. Las llamas que la ponzoña de un vampiro extiende por el cuerpo convertían la transformación en un paseo por las nubes comparado con lo que podía causar la desesperación… desesperación por encontrar al amor de tu vida, por lograr su perdón o al menos comprobar su felicidad.

Estaba realmente histérico, en parte por mi propio dolor y en parte porque Jasper se encargaba de compartir conmigo sus propios estados de ánimo.  
Ya no podíamos decir que la situación se nos iba de las manos ya no había situación que coger.

Habíamos recorrido América del Norte hasta América del Sur, desde Barrow hasta Ushuaia pasando por Juneau, Port Radium, Red deer, Saskatoon, Timmins, Tennessee, Hermosillo, Toluca, Maracaibo, Mitú, Río Bravo… y un sin fin de lugares. Ciudad por ciudad, pueblo por pueblo, incluso aldeas nativas donde nos veían como lo que éramos tratando de ahuyentarnos con rituales antiquísimos.

No habíamos encontrado rastro alguno de ninguna de ellas. En esos momentos nuestra prioridad era Bella, pero también queríamos recuperar a mi hermana. No podíamos quitarnos de la cabeza el dolor que reflejaban las cartas de mi ángel pero tampoco el que sintió nuestro duende.  
Era pecado infligir dolor en una cara tan risueña como lo era la suya y no pasarían milenios suficientes para perdonarme por ello.

Había llegado al punto de desear ver a Alice entre los brazos de mi hermano tanto como sentir el cuerpo de Bella entre los míos.  
Podría morir en paz siempre y cuando devolviese la felicidad al menos a ellos dos.

Nos encontrábamos vagando por las calles de Caracas cuando el móvil de Jasper comenzó a sonar. Sabíamos que era Rosalie pues era la única que llamaba a su número con tal de no hablar conmigo.

- Hola Rose- saludó mi hermano.  
- _¿Qué hay hermanito? ¿Por donde andáis?_  
- Estamos en Caracas.  
- _Ya veo… ¿alguna novedad?_  
- Nada por ahora ¿Y vosotros?  
- _Igual_- hubo un corto pero incomodo silencio- _Volved a casa Jazz… esto no tiene sentido. _  
- De ninguna manera Rose… esto tiene mucho sentido ¿no lo entiendes?- podía notar la exasperación de mi hermano- Prometimos volver y lo haremos pero cuando este seguro que he agotado todas las posibilidades de encontrar a Bella.  
- _¿A Bella? ¿Y que hay de Alice, Jasper? ¿Te has olvidado de tu mujer?- gritó Rosalie._  
- No, no la he olvidado ni lo haré nunca pero antes de poder pedir su perdón necesito encontrar el de Bella.  
- _¿Y nosotros? Esme está destrozada y parece no importaros._  
- Para eso estáis tu y Emett… debéis estar ahí para ellos Rose- su tono de voz había decaído.  
Hubo otro silencio al otro lado de la línea.  
- _Está bien Jazz… encontradlas a ambas y traedlas de vuelta a las dos a casa._  
- En cuanto podamos Rose, tenlo por seguro que lo haremos… dales un abrazo a nuestros padres.  
- _Suerte_- y la llamada se cortó.

Tras la llamada ninguno de los dos comentó nada… al menos no en voz alta. Continuamos nuestro recorrido tras un rastro inexistente, en una dirección desconocida y con un futuro incierto.

_**Alice**_

No se como logré desconectar mi mente de mi cuerpo de aquella forma, solo se que me encontraba en una penumbra completa.  
No sentía absolutamente nada, no pensaba en nada… Nada importaba.

Pudo haber pasado un siglo y yo no lo habría notado. No notaba el suelo bajo mi cuerpo, no notaba el aire o la falta de él sobre mi rostro, no sabía si mis ojos estaban abierto o cerrados y ningún sonido llegaba a mis oídos, ciertamente si llegaba mi cerebro no lo procesaba.

Pero de pronto algo me sacó de mi estado.

Podría asegurar que unos tibios y suaves labios se posaban sobre los míos. Un líquido cálido se introdujo en mi boca pero no fui capaz de reaccionar hasta que un fuego intenso me recorrió la garganta.  
Pronto la sed me despertó del extraño trance en el que me estaba sumergida y succioné aquel néctar con avidez.  
Cuando aquellos labios se apartaron de los míos quería protestar pero el cuerpo caliente de un pequeño animal estuvo rápidamente al alcance de mis filosos dientes.

No había acabado aún de beber cuando todo lo acontecido pasó por mi mente… nuestra partida de Forks tras meses de infinita felicidad dejando atrás a un importante miembro de la familia, los cinco años de incertidumbre sin comprobar su futuro, una visión no buscada y cuatro cartas.  
El dolor volvió a azotarme casi con mayor fuerza, el odio hacia aquellos miembros del aquelarre se intensificó y el comportamiento de Bella hacia mi me partió por la mitad.

No podía controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo, los sollozos que rompían mi pecho y morían en mi garganta. Sabía que alguien me sujetaba por la espalda en lo que parecía un abrazo y oía lejanamente palabras de consuelo.  
Traté de asimilarlas, esmerándome en reconocer aquella voz femenina hasta que por fin lo comprendí.

- ¡Shh! Tranquila Alice… ya pasó- susurraba.  
- ¿Bella?- musité temerosa.  
- Si, soy yo… tranquilízate un poco, enseguida Valerius te traerá algo más con lo que alimentarte- su voz estaba casi carente de emoción alguna… casi.  
- ¿Bella?- volví a llamarla, tenía miedo de estar alucinando y que ella no estuviese allí conmigo… cuidándome.  
- ¡Hmmp!

Esa fue la contestación que necesité para entender que posiblemente nada había cambiado. Su corazón seguía roto y no habían puntos de sutura que cerrasen aquella herida.  
No la podía culpar por ello, por mucho que doliese su reacción estaba justificada.

Como ella misma había dicho Valerius no tardó nada en aparecer con una gran presa para mí.  
Logré calmar los sollozos y aplacar la sed. Bella dejó de abrazarme y se deslizó lentamente hasta la ventana acariciando con una ternura nada propia de un neófito la cabeza de Artemisa.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de romper aquel silencio sin alterarla, pero me costaba bastante encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ello.

- Bella, yo…- comencé con un hilo de voz ronca pero ella me cortó.  
- Nada Alice- su vista seguía fija en el exterior y en Artemisa- no quiero que digas nada más… no es necesario en serio.  
- Pero…  
- Eres libre Alice… puedes irte, vuelve junto a Jasper y si quieres diles donde estoy… no me importa, ya no podrá hacerme más daño.  
- ¿De que estás hablando?- no entendía nada- yo no quiero volver con ellos, y desde luego a él no quiero ni verlo.  
- Es tu hermano Alice- me recriminó.  
- En ese sentido tu también eres mi hermana y lo sabes.  
- Alice vuelve con tu familia, con tu esposo… y olvídate de mí… recupera tu rutina de estos cinco años atrás, piensa que tan solo he muerto y ya esta, pero…  
- ¡Y un cuerno!- grité exasperada- ya no hay familia, ya no hay rutina… ya no hay marido ¿no lo entiendes? La familia esta destrozada, perdimos a una hija y hermana… y con Jazz, bueno es algo difícil pero por el momento no puedo estar con él.

No me miró, tan solo siguió con Artemisa allí durante lo que a mi me parecieron horas, pero al parecer el búho tenía otros planes y con ágiles movimientos se acercó a mí.  
Me gustaban aquellos ojos dorados, ahora entendía la expresión de Bella referente a los ojos de mi hermano, cuando decía que parecían oro liquido.

Alargué la mano y acaricié su cabeza igual que ella había hecho momentos antes.

Cerré los ojos rápidamente en cuanto noté que me sobrevenía una visión, no quería que Bella se percatase antes de saber que era lo que iba a pasar.

Ahogué un gemido de terror al darme cuenta de que en mi visión Artemisa se encontraba frente a Edward y por el paisaje estaba segura que no muy lejos de la casa.  
Podía ver las cartas de Bella entre sus manos, sabía que se pasaría la eternidad leyéndolas si no la encontraba.  
Artemisa y Edward se observaban como si con la mirada pudiesen desentrañar un gran misterio, escrutaban los ojos del otro tratando de profundizar en sus almas y puedo asegurar que había fascinación en los de mi hermano.  
Un ruido los sacó del trance y a mi se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando Jasper apareció entre los árboles.  
Vi a Artemisa alzar el vuelo en su dirección y encaramarse a una rama justo encima de mi marido.  
El dolor reflejado en sus rostros me recordó que Bella y yo no éramos las únicas que estaban sufriendo aquella situación, pero era algo de lo que en aquellos momentos no podía ni quería hacerme cargo.

_-"No preguntes- dijo Edward con voz monocorde- vamos, salgamos de aquí, en este sitio no encontraremos nada…" _

Las imágenes cesaron y abrí los ojos para observarla a ella… no se había movido pero pareció salir de sus divagaciones cuando se dirigió a mi con la voz sin fuerza.

- Esme y Carlisle son felices siempre y cuando su familia este unida, se que me querían pero no puedo competir con el primer hijo ni con un siglo de amor- no alcanzaba a entenderla pero decidí dejarla continuar- Rosalie me detestaba… ¿Por qué? No lo se, pero no me quería cerca por lo tanto entiendo la postura de Emett aunque piense que él si que me apreciaba…. Jasper, bueno con él todo estaba claro, yo era la que ponía su autocontrol en peligro día tras día, otra humana más- parecía haberse perdido en los recuerdos pero estaba segura que aún no había acabado- … Edward…- un gesto de dolor cruzó su hermoso rostro y se abrazó el pecho- … él ya me dio sus motivos… bastante razonables y obvios "la mascota humana dejó de entretener su monótona existencia" pero…- giró sobre si misma y clavó sus ojos en mi- ¿Y tu? Entiendo los motivos de todos pero no los tuyos … ¿Por qué me abandonaste Alice?

Esa era posiblemente la única pregunta para la cual no tenía una respuesta preparada pues la culpabilidad por mis actos aún me atormentaba.  
Decidí explicarle absolutamente todo, así le hiciese daño ella tenía derecho a saber la verdad.

- ¿Escucharás todo lo que te cuente?- ella solo asintió- Bien, por que lo primero que debes entender es que Edward es un completo imbecil y un gran actor, aunque no te lo creas aquel día en el bosque te mintió- abrió la boca para interrumpirme pero con la mano la frené- el miedo a que resultaras herida o peor aún… muerta, le dominó y tomó la decisión que ahora todos sabemos fue la equivocada.  
-Esto no tiene sentido, pero aún así no has contestado a mi pregunta… ¿Por qué tu?  
- Porque me convenció de que era lo mejor para ti… que te merecías la vida humana que junto a nosotros no vivirías… encontrarías un buen hombre, te casarías y tendrías hijos, con el tiempo te harían abuela y morirías con la certeza de haber vivido una vida plena…- respiré hondo aún sin hacerme falta el aire- le creí, tenía que hacerlo por ti y accedí a sus peticiones de no interferir en tu futuro… por eso no vi lo que te pasaba.  
- ¿No viste nada durante estos cinco años?- parecía sorprendida.  
- Nada… me obligué a estar ciega referente a ti porque sabía que al principio sufrirías y yo acabaría volviendo.

Esperaba que en ese momento me gritase, me golpease, que llorase… pero no que rompiese a reír histérica como lo hizo.  
Si la situación no fuese tan dramática yo habría reído con ella, pero no podía… me dolía ver que aquella risa era amarga y cargada de dolor, una sombra de lo que alguna vez fueron sus risas.

- ¿Mantenerme a salvo?- preguntó entre risas- ¿Ese era el motivo?  
- Si- murmuré.  
- Pues creo que Laurent, Victoria, Zackarias y algunos más tenían planes bien distintos para mí- trató de calmar las carcajadas pero aún así notaba que ahogaba la risa por los temblores de su cuerpo.  
- ¿De que estás hablando?  
- De que me dejasteis en un peligro constante Alice, que si no hubiese sido por la manada o por Valerius hace mucho que yo estaría muerta, porque destrozasteis mi corazón y además me abandonasteis a mi suerte… y las dos sabemos que nunca tuve mucha- su rostro se endureció- Por eso no te creo… él nunca me amó, sino no me habría abandonado así ¿Cómo iba a rehacer mi vida cuando me arrancó el alma?  
- ¿Has dicho la manada? ¿Qué manda? No te puedes referir a…  
- Si, a ellos… licántropos.  
- Imposible- murmuré.  
- ¡Oh, no! De imposible nada, eso te lo aseguro… grandes y feroces hombres-lobo pero muy fieles eso si… ellos me salvaron de Laurent y le dieron caza a Victoria.  
- ¿Te juntaste con los licántropos?- si Edward se enteraba de eso iba a correr sangre.  
- ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? Te recuerdo que me abandonasteis y ellos me apoyaron desde el primer día… si no fuese por Sam tal vez no habría sobrevivido ni la primera noche- dijo con acidez.  
- ¿No te das cuenta que son criaturas muy inestables? ¡Por Dios Bella, te podrían haber matado!- exclamé horrorizada.  
- Ya estaba muerta Alice, desde que vosotros os fuisteis.  
- No te estoy hablando de eso  
- ¡Pues yo a ti si!- gritó- no vengas ahora a recriminar nada y menos aún cuando fueron precisamente ellos los que cuidaron de mi, no tienes ningún derecho a criticarlos.

Sin poder evitarlo bajé la mirada, realmente ella tenía razón y ni yo ni nadie teníamos derecho a recriminarle nada, ¿En cuantos peligros se había visto envuelta? ¿De cuantos éramos nosotros responsables?  
Ella también logró relajarse para hablar con más calma.

- Alice, ya te lo he dicho… eres libre, no estarás más tiempo encerrada- volvió a mirarme y podría jurar que sus ojos destilaban tristeza, ni rastro de la furia que antes llameaba en ellos- vuelve con tu familia… vuelve con Jasper.  
- No puedo Bella- me levanté y me acerqué a ella cautelosamente- Jasper y yo ya no estamos juntos…al menos hasta que logre perdonarlo.  
-Vosotros estáis destinados a estar juntos Alice… él es tu otra mitad.

Me conmovía y me dolía comprobar que su corazón después de todo seguía siendo compasivo y estaba lleno de amor.

- Muchas personas están destinadas a estar juntas y aún así permanecen separadas.  
- Trataré de no entender eso, haré como si no te hubiese escuchado.  
- No te preocupes, hice una promesa y la pienso cumplir- dije firmemente y con convicción aunque me doliese.  
- ¿Qué promesa?- enarcó una ceja.  
- Haré lo que pueda por sacártelo de la cabeza y rezaré para que encuentres a un buen hombre que te haga feliz- suspiró pesadamente.  
- Alice, olvida esa promesa… al menos la parte en la que encuentre a otro hombre.  
- ¿Aún le amas? No sirvió de nada tu decisión ¿verdad?

Un largo silencio se instaló entre nosotras pero al menos ya no era tan incomodo… sabía perfectamente que no quería contestar a mi pregunta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó en un susurro mientras volvía de nuevo la mirada hacia el exterior de la casa.  
- ¿Respecto a que?  
- Eres libre, pero no quieres volver con ellos- se encogió de hombros- ¿A dónde vas a ir?  
Algo dentro de mí se rompió en aquel mismo instante, ella estaba siendo muy diplomática a la hora de decirme que me fuese… no me quería cerca de ella y yo no iba a suplicar.  
- No lo se… aún no lo he pensado- dije tratando que mi voz no me delatase.  
- ¿Piensas quedarte por la zona? - ¿había ansiedad en su tono?  
- Tampoco lo se… ¿Por?  
- Porque puedes quedarte aquí tanto tiempo como quieras- Valerius entraba por la puerta con una gran sonrisa… ya no daba tanto miedo.  
Bella no dijo nada, pero tampoco se giró para mirarme. No estaba segura de que eso fuese algo que ella quisiese.  
- No se si sea buena idea…  
- Por mi está bien, habrá que arreglar el cuarto, limpiarlo y deshacernos de ese olor… ahora si no os importa me voy a dar un paseo… sola por favor.

Dicho esto salió por la ventana y la vi correr… era realmente rápida.

Artemisa también la observo irse, si pensase que los animales son racionales estoy segura que ella había entendido a Bella y le dejaba su espacio.

Bueno… parece que Bella va recuperando la compostura, y accediendo a tener al menos a una Cullen cerca.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Bella durante esos cinco años?

Jejeje… ya sabéis, darle al botoncito verde.

Besitos.


	9. ARTEMISA

**Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y los pongo en diferentes situaciones.**

**CAPITULO 9: ARTEMISA**

_**"El amor como la democracia puede sobrevivir cualquier ataque, menos al abandono y a la indiferencia"  
-A.M-**_

Quería gritar, destrozar, masacrar… sacar la bestia que vivía en mi interior. Necesitaba descargar toda la furia y frustración que atenazaban mi cuerpo.  
No necesitaba verme en un espejo para saber que mis ojos eran el reflejo mismo de la noche más oscura.  
¿Espejo del alma?... posiblemente.

Quería morir… de veras que anhelaba la muerte definitiva, la que dejase mi corrompida alma libre, era la única opción posible para acaba con toda aquella pesadilla.

La tensión de los sucesos seguía presente en todos y cada uno de mis músculos, pero relajarme no me parecía una opción.  
Por más vueltas que le daba, mi ahora capacitado cerebro, no hallaba una conclusión coherente… salvo que mi destino era sufrir.

Aún no estaba preparada para plantearme siquiera en creer todo lo que Alice me había dicho. Había evitado todo lo posible lo que tenía que ver con él, pero eso no significaba que aquellas palabras no se hubiesen grabado a fuego en mi mente.

Según ella todo había sido para protegerme… me había hundido en la más negra oscuridad por protección… resultaba descabellado y muy típico en él.  
¿Podía creerlo?  
No.

La respuesta era sencilla, no podía creer esa mentira.  
Nadie en su sano juicio se somete a tal sufrimiento de esa manera, ni tan siquiera un estúpido vampiro sobre protector con complejo de eterno mártir.  
No tenía sentido creerlo pues el me conocía de sobra, a mi y a mi "buena" suerte.  
¿Cómo pretendía mantenerme a salvo sin estar él a mi lado?  
Era absurdo.

Alice parecía tan sincera que me daba escalofríos pensarlo. Si todo era cierto me sentía doblemente traicionada.

¿Quiénes eran ellos para decidir que era mejor para mí? Dieciocho años no eran toda una vida, pero me consideraba una persona lo suficiente madura para tomar mis propias decisiones… que me abandonasen no era una de ellas.  
Yo les necesitaba, les amaba, a todos y cada uno de ellos, hubiese sido capaz de todo por aquella familia… y no les importó.

Ellos no me querían… él no me amaba y eso era una realidad, lo vi en sus ojos en aquel bosque, solo fui un entretenimiento para él… nada importante.  
La curiosidad del fallo en su poder… mi olor… y mi falta de sentido de supervivencia… eso era lo que le había llamado la atención de aquella pobre humana… nada mas, nada de amor.

Tenía que ser fuerte y ser realista para afrontar aquella verdad, porque algo me decía que no tardaría en encontrármelo de nuevo.  
El día que nuestros ojos se encontrasen de nuevo la nueva Bella tenía que estar preparada para no mostrar sus sentimientos, para que mi nueva vida tuviese sentido.  
No podía dejar que supiese que mi muerto corazón vibraba con solo pensar en él, no podía darle de nuevo ese poder destructivo sobre mí.

Había corrido mucho, me había alejado considerablemente de la casa y no tenía la más mínima intención de volver, pero sabía que Valerius se preocuparía y no lo merecía. A regañadientes di media vuelta y a un paso más lento volví hacía la seguridad de la compañía de mi gran amigo.

No me alegraba tener a Alice permanentemente allí, pero tampoco la iba a echar.

Metida en mis propios problemas no presté atención en cazar a pesar de necesitarlo con urgencia. El numerito para alimentarla había dejado mi garganta en llamas.  
Era ajena a todo cuanto me rodeaba, ningún sonido era asimilado por mi cabeza, ninguna imagen era procesada por mis ojos… al menos hasta que un chillido desgarrador precedió a una extraña opresión en el pecho.  
Un dolor añadido que me quitaba el poco aliento que me quedaba.

Agudizando un poco el oído asimilé que un depredador había atacado a su presa… era algo común, nada por lo que preocuparse, salvo que aquel chillido me ponía el vello de punta y me resultaba tremendamente familiar.

Mis piernas adquirieron vida propia cuando tomaron la dirección mas al este y se movían más rápido que nunca.  
El mal presentimiento tomaba completa posesión de mi conciencia y el motivo no pudo ser más desgarrador cuando encontré a los dos animales en el espeso bosque.

Artemisa se encontraba acorralada por un inmenso jaguar con un ala completamente extendida y manchada de sangre… su propia sangre.

Un rugido atronador brotó de mi pecho alertando al felino que estaba en serios problemas. No tardó en emprender la huída y yo me debatía entre darle caza o auxiliar a mi extraña amiga.  
Los débiles gemidos de Artemisa ganaron mi batalla interna.

La alcé en brazos teniendo especial atención en no tocarle el ala lastimada. El olor de su dulce sangre me inundó los sentidos haciéndome gruñir desesperada por la sed, pero tenía que apartar aquel instinto de mi mente… ella era más importante que las llamas que recorrían furiosamente mi paladar desembocando en mi pútrido estómago.

Corrí como alma que persigue el diablo y cuando me encontraba a una distancia apropiada grité como poseída.

- ¡Valerius!... ¡Alice!... ¡Ayudaaa!

Podría jurar que no había terminado de gritar cuando los dos ya se encontraban al alcance de mi vista.

- Toallas… traer toallas y agua caliente… lo que sea pero daros prisa- rugí.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Valerius con el semblante rígido.  
- La atacó un jaguar y casi no llego a tiempo.

Ya estábamos en el gran comedor de la casa, Alice no tuvo contemplaciones con los libros y papeles que habían sobre la mesa y de un manotazo lo apartó todo.  
Agradecí enormemente el gesto.  
En un segundo una gran sabana cubría la mesa y con sumo cuidado deposité a Artemisa en ella. La sed me estaba matando y no podía evitar mostrarle los dientes a mi gran compañera.

- Bella deberías apartarte de ella- convino Valerius.  
- ¡No!- rugí como una fiera  
- No le hará daño… te lo aseguro, no beberá de Artemisa- dijo Alice.  
- Necesitamos útiles médicos Valerius- dije mientras con mi mano presionaba la herida abierta sobre el ala- Alice… ¿llegaste a estudiar algo de medicina?  
- No Bella, pero si soy capaz de suturarle la herida.  
- Bien… pídele a Val todo lo que creas que puedas llegar a necesitar.  
- Entendido- se acercó a mi y me susurró al oído- aunque pruebes su sangre de tu propia mano no temas… a ella no la atacarás, hazlo sin miedo ella estará bien y tu también.

No entendí a que se refería y solo los observé salir a prisa de la casa, pero cuando volví la atención al animal que estaba sobre la mesa la comprensión llego a mi.  
Mis brazos, mi ropa y sobretodo mi mano estaban llenas de sangre. Otro gruñido se atoró en mi garganta, estaba sedienta y aquel aroma lograba producirme una sensación de mareo muy extraña.  
_-"hazlo sin miedo…"_  
Las palabras de Alice retumbaban en mi cabeza. Creo que no fue consciente de mis actos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.  
Mi mano estaba sobre mis labios entreabiertos y dos gotas de aquel manjar de dioses se deslizaron entre ellos.  
Cuando saboreé aquellas dos insignificantes gotas mi garganta pareció congelarse… ya no había ardor, ya no había fuego ni llamas arrasándome por dentro… la bestia se había dormido.  
Aun así y sin ser algo premeditado mi lengua se deslizó por la palma de mi mano, capturando así un poco más de aquel brebaje carmesí.

Me asusté cuando mi vista se nubló repentinamente, una extraña neblina me tapaba mi campo de visión hasta que todo se volvió negro.  
Puse firmemente la otra mano sobre la mesa en un intento de no caerme, no entendía que me estaba pasando pero en esos momentos dudaba seriamente que fuese algo bueno… no con mi gran suerte.

¿Me convertiría en el primer vampiro de la historia ciego?  
Mi torpeza me había abandonado en esta nueva vida, pero yo bien podía ser capaz de encontrar alguna otra incapacidad de la que hacerme dueña.  
Toda esa agonía duró muy poco, enseguida un luz brillante y fina se coló por mis retinas y cuando finalmente logré volver a enfocar mi vista noté algo extraño en mi visión, sin embargo el quejido lastimero de Artemisa me sacó de golpe de mis cavilaciones… tenía una eternidad por delante para pensar, pero poco tiempo para salvarle la vida a aquel animal.

Seguí limpiando la herida con toallas, traté de que bebiese algo de agua aunque no sabía si servía de algo y la acariciaba con cariño mientras esperaba que Valerius y Alice regresasen.  
Había pasado más de una hora cuando regresaron cargando con dos grandes bolsas.

- ¿Se puede saber porque tardasteis tanto?- dije muy molesta y realmente preocupada por Artemisa.  
- Resulta que colarse en una clínica veterinaria y robar no es algo tan sencillo como crees querida- me contestó mordaz Valerius.  
Su tono y el desdén con el que pronunció aquel "querida" me molestó bastante, la furia me invadió al instante… cosa nada extraña teniendo en cuenta mi condición de neófito. Respiré hondo antes de contestarle.  
- ¡Vaya! Y yo que creía que el "gran" Valerius podía con todo…  
- Vosotros dos ¡basta ya!- saltó Alice- y tu…- señaló a Valerius- no digas lo que tienes en mente porque te arrancará la cabeza… literalmente, a partir de ahora estará realmente susceptible con todo lo que tenga que ver con Artemisa y se volverá muy peligrosa.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que si que le hubiese decapitado sin dudarlo pero las palabras de Alice ocultaban algo que aún me alertó y tensó más que lo que pudiese decir el otro vampiro. Ella sabía algo y yo también quería enterarme.  
- Ahora no Bella, primero vamos a atenderla a ella, lo demás puede esperar.  
Asentí y nos pusimos manos a la obra, limpiando y retirando pequeñas ramas y hojas adheridas hasta que toda la herida estuvo limpia y se podía apreciar el daño real.  
Un leve gruñido procedente de Alice me alarmó y me tensé al pensar que la sed le podía.

- Bella no voy a poder hacerlo sin ayuda… es una herida considerable…  
- ¿Entonces?- pregunté con ansiedad.  
- Tengo que hacer una llamada- enarqué una ceja- tengo que llamar a Carlisle, ahora mismo es lo único que se me ocurre… no diré nada que nos comprometa.

Un gruñido vibró en el centro de mi pecho, pero la necesidad de salvarla era más fuerte, casi doloroso… muy doloroso. Tenía la sensación de estar tratando de salvarme a mi misma… un extraño sentido de la supervivencia.

- Toma este móvil, es de pre-pago y no se podrá rastrear- Valerius le tendió un teléfono y me guiñó un ojo- no te preocupes princesa, todo saldrá bien y sino…- se encogió de hombros- nos pasamos por el zoo y pillamos algo más sofisticado como un águila real ¿Qué te parece?

Negro y rojo se mezclaban en el aire denso de la tensión, un extraño calor recorría mi cuerpo consumiéndome las entrañas.  
Mis manos cerradas en dos poderosos puños preparados para el ataque, dos armas letales tan o más peligrosas que los filosos dientes que mostraban mis labios retraídos.  
Mi campo de visión se estrechó en un marco que solo albergaba a un vampiro de lisa cabellera negra y sonrisa socarrona, la cual a cada instante iba desapareciendo.

- Corre porque la vida te va en ello y no regreses antes de tres horas- susurró Alice- y luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

Ella no había acabado de hablar cuando mi presa corrió hacia la salida y yo salté para atraparlo.  
Mis manos estaban a milímetros de su objetivo cuando un grito cambió mi rumbo.

- ¡Artemisa resiste!  
Un giro imposible, un apoyo en algún punto extraño y ya me estaba impulsando en la dirección contraria a mi presa.  
- ¡Artemisa!- grité desesperada.  
- Tranquila Bella… ella está bien, o al menos estable- dijo Alice.  
- Entonces… ¿Por qué gritabas?- dije frenética.  
- Para que no le despedazaras… obvio… y ahora voy a llamar a Carlisle.

La miré con odio, calculando la mejor manera de borrar su estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia.

- ¿Carlisle?  
- ¿_Alice? ¡Hija, por fin! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Cómo estas?- _decía el vampiro atropelladamente al otro lado de la línea  
- Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones… solo necesito tu ayuda.  
- _¿Qué pasa?_  
- Primero me tienes que prometer algo… cuando hables con Jazz o con Edward no puedes decirles nada de lo que ahora hablemos.  
- _Pero…_  
- Diles que hablé contigo y que estoy bien, pero nada más… es muy importante Carlisle, por favor no me falles.  
- _Está bien… dime que necesitas_- dijo derrotado tras una breve pausa.  
- Tengo un búho enorme sobre una mesa con una herida realmente fea, soy capaz de ponerle los puntos de sutura pero necesito saber si tiene otros daños importantes- dijo rápidamente.  
Un silencio extraño se apoderó del momento únicamente roto por el sonido de la respiración de Carlisle.  
- _¿Esto es una broma Alice?_  
- No  
- _¿Desde cuando ejerces la veterinaria? A mi ya me catalogan de excéntrico por ser médico pero esto ya es el colmo ¿no crees?_  
- ¡Carlisle, Artemisa no es comida!- gritó Alice.  
- _¿Artemisa?… bien me estás preocupando seriamente._

Los nervios me podían, estaba exasperada de aquella estúpida conversación de besugos.

- ¡Arrgh! ¡Trae aquí!- dije quitándole el teléfono a Alice de las manos- Carlisle déjate de tonterías y ayúdanos con esto o te juro que te buscaré y te haré pedazos.  
- _¿Bella?- _su voz sonaba rota, asustada pero sobretodo sorprendida y casi pude oír un gemido de fondo.  
- Mierda, si Carlisle soy yo, pero ahora una vida precisa de tus conocimientos y si Artemisa muere juro que no respondo- le dije furiosa.  
- _Pásame con Alice_- dijo en un murmullo.  
Bufé sonoramente y se lo pasé.  
- _Cuando terminemos con esto tenemos una conversación pendiente Alice._  
- Si papa- dijo con tono cansado.  
- _¿Puedes hacer una video llamada?_  
- Creo que si.  
- _Pues ya sabes_- dijo con autoridad y creo que hasta molesto pero no quería pensar en porque.

Las siguientes dos horas las pasamos entre video llamada y video llamada, cambiando la tarjeta cuando el saldo se agotaba. En momentos como ese daba gracias al cielo por tener a Valerius y su manía de tener cargamentos de móviles por la casa.

Cuando terminamos de vendar el delicado cuerpo de Artemisa un suspiro afloró entre mis labios.

- Muchas gracias Carlisle- murmuré derrotada psicológicamente.  
- _No hay de que, espero que sea suficiente, sabéis que los animales no son mi especialidad… al menos en el campo médico._  
- Si, bueno… gracias igualmente.  
- _¿Bella?... ¿Cómo estas?  
_  
Y allí llegaba el momento que no quería afrontar, para el que realmente no me encontraba preparada.  
- Lo siento Carlisle pero… no quiero tener esta conversación- el móvil estaba sobre la mesa con lo cual no tenía que verles por la cámara ni ellos me veían a mi.  
- _Pero hija… necesitamos saber como estas_- la voz de Esme me llegó como una bofetada- _te necesitamos mi pequeña… te echamos de menos._  
- No me llaméis hija… yo ya no tengo padres, Renée y Charlie están muertos.  
- _Perdónanos… Bella lo sentimos tanto…_  
- Lo siento.

Me levanté del suelo donde me había dejado caer y salí de la habitación para tomar un poco de aire. Oí lo que les decía Alice.

- Está en su derecho, no nos busquéis, por el momento es mejor así.  
- _Esto no es lo mejor para nadie, ¿Sabes como está tu esposo? ¿Y tu hermano? Ya no podemos más…_  
- Lo sé Esme, créeme que lo se… pero para ella tampoco es sencillo y se merece tomar las riendas de su vida… es su decisión no la mía, yo solo estaré a su lado el tiempo que me lo permita. Lo siento pero tengo que dejaros… os llamaré dentro de un tiempo.  
- _¿Cuándo?_  
- No lo sé  
- _Hija_- oía los sollozos de Esme y me dolían demasiado- _os quiero, a las dos… no lo olvideis nunca_.  
- Yo también os quiero mama- dijo Alice, yo me mantuve en silencio.  
- _Gracias_- y la llamada se cortó.

Alice terminó de recoger el comedor de todos los útiles médicos que habían desperdigados por doquier, lo hacía a velocidad humana y se que trataba de darme algo de tiempo para reponerme y pensar.  
Era imposible olvidar sus palabras, "_os quiero a las dos… no lo olvidéis nunca…"  
_  
- Se que aún te cuesta creerlo pero de veras te quieren Bella- dijo Alice sentándose por fin a mi lado.  
- Pues entonces no me gusta vuestra forma de querer.  
- Siempre se hiere a la persona que mas amas.  
- ¿Y que daño os he hecho yo? ¿En que os he herido?  
- El día que leímos tus cartas por ejemplo, o ahora mismo cuando les rechazaste, pero es cierto que estás en tu derecho y yo no te reprocho nada.  
- Lo siento pero perdonar es divino, yo no soy divina ¿Por qué tengo que perdonar?  
- Perdonarás cuando estés lista para ello… ni antes ni después.

La miré con algo de recelo, no la recordaba tan serena, la imagen que tenía de ella era de un duende irritantemente alegre.  
- Es la culpabilidad ¿cierto? ¿Os sentís culpables por mi inmortalidad?  
- Cada uno carga con su propia culpa y la mía no es precisamente esa- la miré con la pregunta escrita en los ojos- mi culpa reside en haber creído sus razones y sucumbir a sus peticiones… no haber estado a tu lado cuando más lo necesitabas… tu conversión me afecta desde luego, pero no de la forma que tu crees.  
"era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano, solo hubiese deseado que fuese de otra forma y en otras circunstancias, casi todos compartimos una culpa muy parecida…"  
- ¿Casi todos?  
- Jasper por ejemplo es un caso aparte… el se culpa de la situación, cree que te ha arruinado la vida… a ti y a Edward.  
- Eso es absurdo- objeté.  
- No lo es, ciertamente tiene razón, si el se hubiese controlado Edward no habría tomado aquella decisión- dijo con amargura.  
- Sigues diciendo lo mismo y no lo entiendes aun Alice… da igual lo que pasase porque me dejo porque no me amaba.  
- Desde luego él no te conocía tan bien como predicaba, pero tu a él tampoco. Se sintió muy decepcionado de que no presentaras batalla ante sus mentiras.

¿Qué no presentara batalla?... ¿Cómo presentas batalla por un amor no correspondido?

-¿Alice?  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Tu no ibas a tratar de sacármelo de la cabeza? Por que esta no me parece la manera correcta en serio.  
- Lo se, pero también opino que mereces saber toda la verdad.  
- ¿Por qué estas tan molesta con él? Por que no creo que de repente le odies por abandonarme… tuviste cinco años para hacerlo y buscarme- le dije tras unos minutos en silencio.  
- Por como reaccionó cuando te vio convertida en mis visiones- dijo ligeramente.

- Se puso como loco, comenzó a decir que te tenía que encontrar y rogar tu perdón… en fin, el y su egoísmo- se encogió de hombros- me crispó los nervios el que no respetase tu decisión de rehacer tu vida apartando su recuerdo.  
- Ya…- no puede evitar reírme de ella aunque la conversación me resultase dolorosa- … sin embargo tu hiciste precisamente eso… es un comportamiento algo hipócrita ¿no crees?  
- Yo te busqué para encontrarte antes que él con el fin de apartarte de su camino…

¿Eso era? ¿No me había buscado porque me echase de menos? Su sinceridad me estaba enfadando bastante.  
- Muchas gracias por la parte que me toca… pero no te necesito, ya me cuidaré yo sola- siseé venenosa.  
- No Bella, no me malinterpretes… no quería decir eso  
- ¿A no? Pues a mi me ha parecido que si- me levanté para entrar en la casa de nuevo y ver como estaba Artemisa.  
- Bella, por favor escúchame  
- No tengo nada que escuchar… desaparece de mi vista.  
- Pero…  
- ¡He dicho que te largues!- grité enseñándole los dientes y ella se estremeció.  
- Bien, iré a dar una vuelta- murmuró  
- No es necesario que regreses…

Cerré la puerta tras de mi en señal de que no entrara ni se acercase. Percibía como su presencia se alejaba lentamente.

Me aproximé a Artemisa que aún seguía sedada como había aconsejado Carlisle.  
Me senté a su lado acariciándola suavemente a la espera de que despertase mientras yo me recriminaba lo estúpida que había sido por segunda vez.

Si de algo estaba segura era de que ningún Cullen era de fiar, ni tan siquiera Alice tenía intenciones nobles.  
Desde el momento en que mi vida se cruzó con las suyas me había convertido en un objeto animado destinado a entretener sus monótonas existencias… para uno una relación "amorosa" extraña en la que poder poner a prueba su autocontrol y dotes seductoras para encandilar a una pobre ilusa… otra había practicado sus dotes de madre protectora con una humana patosa… me hicieron pasar por una Barbie de tamaño real con la que jugar… y había sido alguien para subir la autoestima de una belleza irreal…  
¡Solo había sido un juguete entre sus manos! Y ahora volvían a la carga, cuando su juguete había sido restaurado y les podía proporcionar otras diversiones.

Me daba cuenta de que no tenían límite, no habían disfrutado suficiente destrozando mi vida humana, ahora podrían jugar con mi eternidad.

Estaba comenzando a odiarme a mi misma casi tanto como ya les odiaba a ellos. Yo y mi estupidez habíamos provocado todo esto, y deseaba poder volver en el tiempo, volver a ser humana… que mi corazón volviese a latir para pararlo de nuevo en un sueño eterno y no en una noche eterna.

Una y otra vez me preguntaba el por que a mi precisamente, yo no había sido la única en caer a sus pies… sus dotes de seducción bien podrían haber servido con cualquier otra, con Jessica Stanley o Lauren Mallory por ejemplo, ellas bien gustosas habrían estado con él… de hecho cualquier mujer de Forks o de cualquier parte del planeta caería rendida ante ellos, entonces ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué pecado había cometido para merecer tal castigo?  
Yo no era bonita ni sofisticada, no resultaba interesante a los ojos de nadie… no tenía nada de especial para llamar la atención de siete vampiros aburridos por una eternidad tediosa… ¿Qué les había hecho para que me tratasen así?  
Solo pedía un poco de tranquilidad, un poco de paz… ya ni siquiera aspiraba a recibir ni cariño ni amor, me conformaba con que el agujero de mi pecho dejase de crecer y de doler.

¿Tan difícil era de comprender?

**Quería agradecer a todos aquellos que seguís esta historia, sois poquitos pero aun así no la dejaré… puede que tarde un poquito en actualizar pero no la abandonaré. **

**Gracias por todos los comentarios y las alertas. **

**Un saludo. **


	10. VISIONES PARTE I

**

* * *

**

Bueno, aquí os traigo el siguiente capitulo, empiezan algunos problemillas y nuestros chicos se están acercando demasiado. Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, me alegra que al menos a algunas les esté gustando esta historia.

disclaimer: La mayoria de personajes pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, otros son de mi invención... pero al fin y al cabo esto es una paranoia más de una tarde aburrida.

* * *

CAPITULO 10: VISIONES Parte I

Poco a poco Artemisa fue despertando y a mi cada vez me costaba más mantenerla calmada. Algo extraño ocurría a mí alrededor ya que tenía la sensación de notar su incomodidad.  
Si no fuese porque era con la única que me sucedía me habría planteado un don como el de Jasper… pero esto era distinto.

Oí pasos en el piso superior de la casa, había estado tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no noté su presencia. Le oía moverse con sigilo, seguramente aún algo temeroso de mi posible reacción.  
Traté de concentrarme en pensar que él solo bromeaba respecto a Artemisa como siempre lo hacía, pero… ¿Por qué reaccionaba así ahora? Sabía que esa era la pregunta clave… pregunta para la cual no tenía respuesta. Solo sabía que si algo le sucedía a aquel animal yo me iba detrás.  
Estaba segura que mi reacción contra Valerius había sido desmedida, pero mis instintos me habían dominado. Ciertamente nunca había enfocado de aquella forma a ninguna presa, pero suponía que se trataba del instinto protector… el que me avisaba del peligro… peligro que los animales no me creaban.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, se podría decir que estaba como mareada y no sabía si era por mi y el hervidero de pensamientos y problemas que se albergaban centímetros por encima de mis hombros o que estaba percibiendo a Artemisa.

Habían pasado unos minutos y Valerius aún trataba de no hacerse de notar y aquello me sacaba de mis casillas… ¡Ni que le fuese a arrancar la cabeza!  
Aunque… pensándolo bien era justo lo que casi hago. No pude evitar reírme internamente aunque el fondo del asunto no tuviese nada de gracioso.

Carraspeé un poco para ver si el atractivo vampiro que estaba arriba decidía bajar, pero en vez de eso dejó de moverse.

- Baja por favor- susurré.  
Un segundo después estaba detrás de mí.  
- Princesa yo…  
- No Val, no te disculpes por favor- me giré para mirarlo- no se lo que me pasó, actué de forma exagerada movida por una tontería y lo siento de veras… saber que te quiero mucho y que jamás te haría daño.

Salté a sus brazos y me sostuvo contra su marmóreo pecho mientras yo sollozaba. Me sentía realmente a salvo a su lado, tenía un efecto relajante en mis desde la primera vez que nos vimos.  
Sabía que mi destino estaba ligado al mundo de la noche eterna con los Cullen de por medio o no y muchas veces me sorprendía a mi misma deseando haberle conocido a él primero, estaba segura que mi corazón habría sido suyo.

- Artemisa es realmente importante para ti, ¿verdad?- dijo sacándome de mis divagaciones.  
- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero mucho más de lo que jamás llegarás a entender- dije solemnemente.  
- Bien… pues habrá que asegurarse de que sea tratada como otra princesa.  
- Gracias- le sonreí.

Nos volvimos a acercar a Artemisa y mientras yo la acariciaba Valerius me tenía rodeada entre sus brazos. Mi compañera estaba estable y las cosas con Val habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero lo que tendría que ser un momento de paz no llegaba a ser de mínima tranquilidad.

A doscientos metros de la casa se notaba claramente la presencia de la Cullen, no acortaba las distancias seguramente por miedo pero tampoco entendía porque simplemente no desaparecía.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo ahora para que estéis así de nuevo?- preguntó Valerius- la oigo sollozar desde aquí.  
- Se le cayó la mascara- dije bufando.  
- ¿Qué mascara? ¿Qué pasó?

Le conté todo lo que pasó desde que él salió corriendo.

- No se… tal vez estés malinterpretando las cosas princesa- dijo con un suave susurro.  
- Si claro… soy yo la que ha malinterpretado un "no te amo" o cinco años de abandono, o tal vez el "te busqué para encontrarte antes que él…"- me giré para mirarlo a los ojos- siempre soy yo la que malinterpreta las cosas ¿verdad?

El semblante de Valerius cambió ligeramente, me observaba con una mirada analítica muy extraña. Deslizó una de sus manos de mi cintura a mi rostro tomándome del mentón y clavó sus ojos en los míos.  
Su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca del mío y nuestros alientos se mezclaban en el poco espacio que nos separaba.

Visto desde fuera cualquiera hubiese dicho que iba a besarme, incluso yo lo habría pensado pero su ceño fruncido y el tiempo que le conocía quitaban esas ideas de mi mente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien princesa?  
- Si… ¿por?  
- Tus ojos… se ven… diferentes- volvió a fruncir aún más el ceño- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?  
- Si… si, me encuentro bien, pero… ¿Qué tienen de diferentes mis ojos?  
- Por un lado tus pupilas están muy dilatadas y luego… no se pero es como si hubiesen ramificaciones desde la pupila que te recorren todo el dorado de tu mirada.  
- No te entiendo…  
- Será mejor que vayas a un espejo y tu misma lo veas… yo no se como describírtelo.  
- ¡Mierda!- bufé- todo lo raro me tiene que pasar a mi.

Subí a toda prisa hasta mi dormitorio y me aproximé con recelo al espejo de cuerpo entero… tenía miedo a lo que podría encontrarme.  
Cuando me fijé en mis ojos traté sin éxito de ahogar un gemido. Valerius estaba en lo cierto… mis ojos estaba realmente distintos.  
Mis pupilas demasiado dilatadas y un iris también más amplio de lo normal daban a mis ojos de por si grandes una expresión misteriosa y envolvente.  
Unas finas líneas sin forma alguna cruzaban mis iris dorados, líneas completamente negras que como decía Valerius parecían ramificaciones.  
La forma y la expresión de mis ojos me resultaban tremendamente familiares, pero me costaba descifra donde los había visto antes.

- ¿Bella?- me llamó Valerius desde el piso inferior- ¿Puedes bajar?

Lo encontré donde le había dejado, junto a Artemisa, solo que ahora la miraba con la misma intensidad con la que me había mirado a mi.  
- ¿Qué pasa Val?  
- Eso me gustaría a mi saber… ¿Qué ha pasado entre tu y Artemisa?- enarcó una ceja pasando su mirada de ella a mi intermitentemente.  
- No entiendo a que te refieres.  
- No hay que ser un genio para saber que algo ha pasado…  
- Continua…- le dije gesticulando con la mano pues quería saber a donde quería llegar.  
- ¡Bella!- alzó las manos con gesto dramático- ¡Vuestros ojos son idénticos!  
- ¡¿Qué?!- pregunté.

Fue entonces cuando yo también me fijé en aquellos orbes grandes y enigmáticos que me miraban con sumo interés. Mi mano voló a mi boca ocultando lo que posiblemente sería una O perfecta.

Mis ojos no eran los únicos que habían sufrido ciertos cambios, ya que en ese momento los suyos mostraban las mismas extrañas ramificaciones que los míos.

Ahí comprendí de que me resultaban tan familiares pues los había visto y me había perdido en ellos en muchas ocasiones. Esas pupilas tan dilatadas eran muy comunes todas las noches desde un tiempo atrás en mi vida.

- ¡No puede ser!- murmuré.  
- ¿Qué significa todo esto Bella?- preguntó con curiosidad.  
- No lo se… estoy igual de sorprendida que tu.  
- Antes del "ataque" vuestros ojos eran normales… ¿Ha pasado algo mientras estuve fuera?  
- No que yo sepa, aunque… no, no puede ser- murmuré  
- ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?  
- Es una locura Val… no tiene sentido- dije tratando de encontrar algo que fuese lógico en todo aquello.  
- ¿Qué vuestro ojos hayan cambiado tanto y ahora sean idénticos si lo tiene?- dijo ya algo impaciente- Vamos Bella, dime que pasó.

Mi mente retrocedió al momento en el que aquellas dos gotas de su sangre helaron mi garganta, como mi visión se volvió negra y la extraña sensación que me embargó al volver a ver la luz con un matiz algo diferente.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en pocas horas y no había tenido tiempo para analizar aquello.

Otra vez le relaté con pelos y señales lo que había sucedido y lo que había sentido. Me di cuenta de que aquella extraña necesidad de protegerla tan fervientemente comenzó tras aquel momento y que tras eso era consciente de sus estados de ánimo.

Al finalizar mi relato nos mantuvimos en silencio unos minutos.

- Princesa… ¿Te das cuenta de que eres muy muy extraña? ¿No tenías suficiente con desear entrar en el mundo de los no-muertos?  
- Muy gracioso Val…  
- Lo siento pero es cierto… un vampiro "vegetariano" que crea un vínculo de lo más extravagante con su comida… eres rara.

Pensé en lo que acababa de decir y recordé lo que Carlisle le dijo a Alice, comencé a reír a carcajadas por lo inverosímil del asunto… definitivamente yo era rara.

Fueron pasando los días, Artemisa descansaba y se recuperaba en mi dormitorio tranquilamente recostada en el centro de la enorme cama. Tardé horas en encontrar la forma de que estuviese cómoda y no se moviese.

Valerius y yo habíamos dejado de lado aquellos cambios a la espera de si pasaba algo que nos clarificase lo que ocurría.

El tema con Alice seguía exactamente igual, ella seguía recostada entre los árboles y solo se movía para cazar. No habíamos vuelto a hablar y yo no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. No había ningún tema a tratar entre nosotras.

Yo solo salía para cazar para mí y para traerle alguna liebre o serpiente a mi bebe… pues casi se había convertido en eso.  
Era increíble la velocidad con la que se recuperaba y en poco más de una semana ya se movía libremente por la habitación. Extendía y retraía sin dificultad el ala dañada y no tardó mucho en querer salir y alzar el vuelo.  
No le gustaba estar encerrada, pues aunque la habitación era muy grande no dejaba de ser una jaula para ella.

Las primeras veces que salió no pude evitar acompañarla y seguirla de cerca, me daba pánico que algo le sucediese pero ella no estaba de acuerdo y me lo hizo saber.

De aquel enorme vendaje de los primeros días apenas quedaba una pequeña venda para proteger la herida, pero se la veía feliz.

_**Alice.**_

Casi dos semanas llevaba ya en aquella situación, no me podía creer que hubieses sido tan tonta como para decir aquello de esa forma.  
Entendía lo que ella había pensado y aunque me dolía que me hubiese malinterpretado mis continuas visiones me tenían más preocupada que el echo de que ella estuviese tan enfadada.

La visión de Artemisa con Edward cada vez era más nítida y se le iban sumando sucesos constantemente.

El vínculo que las unía a las dos era mucho más fuerte de lo que ellos sabían, y aunque yo tampoco entendía bien de que se trataba, sabía que traería consecuencias… que tomando las decisiones equivocadas podrían desembocar en problemas serios.

Edward y Jasper estarían demasiado cerca y mi hermano captaría los pensamientos de Valerius y los míos.

Solo era capaz de ver dos desenlaces y ninguno de ellos era bueno para Bella, en cualquier caso acabaría psicológicamente destrozada… pero habían cosas que el tiempo podía curar y otras que no.

Calculaba el tiempo que faltaba para que se cumpliera la visión con el vendaje de Artemisa, el cuál se iba reduciendo con el paso de los días.

No podía hablar con Bella porque no me escucharía y avisarla solo empeoraría las cosas llevándolas al extremo… a un desenlace demasiado trágico.

Cuando calculé que quedaba un día aproximadamente para su llegada seguí a Valerius mientras cazaba. Necesitaba contárselo a él, pues era el único que me podría ayudar a evitar un derramamiento de sangre.

Llevaba cazadas tres piezas cuando se sentó a la sombra de un árbol. Él sabía que yo estaba ahí todo el tiempo.

- Ven a sentarte Alice- palmeó la tierra a su lado.  
- Hola Valerius- le saludé mientras me aproximaba y me sentaba a su lado mirando a la nada.  
- ¿Cómo estás?  
- ¿Sinceramente?... Nada bien.  
- Dale tiempo, un día se dará cuenta de la verdad- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.  
- Ese es el problema… no hay tiempo- eso llamó su atención y me miró interrogante- si no me equivoco mañana estaremos en serios problemas.  
- ¿A que te refieres?- se tensó.  
- Mañana los dos estarán aquí cerca… se encontraran con Artemisa y Edward nos oirá a ti y a mi- le miré con el terror reflejado en mi rostro- descubrirán a Bella y habrá lucha.  
- ¿Lucha?- abrió los ojos con temor, un temor que yo sabía que no era por el.  
- Edward querrá acabar contigo y Jasper le apoyará… Bella no lo aguantará.  
- ¡Mierda!- masculló- ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?  
- Si, pero por desgracia no podremos evitarle el sufrimiento a ella… nos veo a ti y a mi a una distancia prudencial para no ser escuchados y a ella en la casa destrozada y sollozando- tomé aire aunque realmente no lo necesitase- No alcanzo a ver porque pero se que coincide con el momento en el que Artemisa y Edward se encuentran.  
- ¿Esa es la única opción?  
- La que menos daño hará  
- ¿Estás segura?

En otro momento esa pregunta me habría molestado y mucho, pero esta no era una situación precisamente normal y entendía el que quisiese estar completamente seguro de las opciones disponibles.

- Llevo dos semanas viéndolo una y otra vez… te aseguro que he tomado mil decisiones diferentes y la menos trágica es esta… le hará daño pero se repondrá, cosa que no puedo decir de otras alternativas.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, yo repasando todas las opciones por millonésima vez y supongo que él analizando lo que le acababa de decir.

- Todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora… la historia de tu hermano y Bella, es cierto ¿Verdad?  
- Si, todo es cierto.  
- ¿Entonces porque evitas que se encuentren? ¿No quieres la felicidad de ambos?  
- No es eso en serio- bajé la mirada mientras jugueteaba con la hierba- es algo complicado… en primer lugar él no la merece, es un idiota cabezota y sobre protector… y en segundo lugar, si, tengo muchísimas ganas de verlos juntos y felices de nuevo, pero eso ella no lo puede saber, aún no es el momento.  
- Lo siento pero no te sigo.  
- Pues que ahora mismo no tienen futuro juntos… ella no está preparada para enfrentarlo cara a cara- bufé- he observado sus futuros y de momento es mejor mantenerlos separados.  
- ¿Qué puede pasar si se encuentran ahora?- preguntó escéptico.  
- Mañana tu saldrías herido y ella… bueno… ella los mataría a ambos y luego a mi- dije en un susurro, cada vez que veía las imágenes en mi mente me echaba a temblar.  
- Eso no puede ser- casi gritó enfadado- ella no es así.  
- Ella es una neófita a la que ellos jamás atacarían… se dejarán despedazar- sollocé con amargura.

La visión de Jasper de rodillas en aquel claro sin moverse mientras ella le separaba la cabeza de los hombros me estaba matando. Por mucho que el tuviese culpa en toda esta situación seguía siendo el amor de mi vida, verle morir era morir yo también… y ver la pasividad con la que se sometía a su ejecutora me hacía ver que realmente creía merecer tal castigo.  
No podía permitir que eso se cumpliera.

Valerius me reconfortaba con un brazo sobre los hombros.  
- ¿A que hora deberíamos alejarnos?  
- Antes de las nueve tendremos que estar ya lejos, pero no se la hora exacta.  
- Muy bien, a las ocho te buscaré en la linde del claro… ¿necesitas algo ahora?  
- No, gracias Valerius- le miré a los ojos y una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro.  
- Nos vemos mañana Alice- dijo levantándose, yo simplemente asentí y él se alejo rumbo a la casa.


	11. VISIONES PARTE II

**DISCLAIMER: LA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS AL GATO Y AL RATON ... LO SE, ME ABURRO DEMASIADO. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR UN REVIEW, POR VOSOTROS SIGO ESCRIBIENDO. GRACIAS. **

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 11: VISIONES PARTE II**

_**Bella**_

Esos dos días lo veía todo muy extraño, algo dentro de mi me instaba a estar alerta, era como una alarma interna que me avisaba de un peligro inminente.  
La extraña actitud de Valerius cuando regresó de su partida de caza tampoco ayudaba en nada a calmar mis inexplicables nervios.

Pero no éramos los únicos que parecíamos nerviosos. Artemisa pasó la noche realmente extraña, no era miedo ni dolor lo que me trasmitía sino más bien algo como expectación y ansiedad. Estaba segura que ya no se sentía incomoda de estar en la habitación puesto que podía salir a su antojo… pero algo raro le pasaba.

Traté por todos lo medios alejar mi mente de todo aquello, siempre fui buena creando fantasmas de la nada y parecía ser que mi reciente inmortalidad no había cambiado ese aspecto tan humano de Bella Swan.  
Lo mejor en aquellos momentos era sumergirme en un mundo paralelo que me sacase del mío, lo que en mi propio idioma significaba coger un libro y leer hasta hartarme.  
Paseé por la biblioteca de Valerius, que si bien no era todo lo extensa que a mi me hubiese gustado tampoco estaba del todo mal. Tras unos veinte minutos recorriendo las tapas con los dedos acabé de nuevo con aquel clásico entre mis manos. Por mucho que tratase resistirme era imposible, aquel libro me llamaba como la miel al oso.  
Cumbres Borrascosas era entre muchos mi favorito, tal vez por ser una historia de amor difícil donde las haya, donde nada puede ser sencillo…

Corrí hasta mi cuarto y me tumbé cómodamente sobre la mullida cama y abrí el libro por la primera página para sumergirme en aquel mundo.

La noche pasó y yo ya estaba terminando mi libro, siendo humana ya lo devoraba y ahora era aún más rápida leyendo.  
Oí a Valerius subir al primer piso y pronto tocar a mi puerta.  
- Adelante  
- Princesa- dijo con voz sombría y semblante demasiado serio- voy a salir a la ciudad ¿necesitas algo?  
Le miré unos segundos tratando de entender que era lo que le tenía tan preocupado.  
- No, no necesito nada, pero… ¿te encuentras bien Val?  
- Si princesa- se acercó a mi y depositó un tierno beso en la frente- estaré aquí lo antes posible… te quiero pequeña.  
- Yo también te quiero Val- dije en un susurro sin poder apartar la mirada de la suya.

Salió y lo oí apresurarse para salir también de la casa. Estaba segura de que algo le estaba atormentando pero si no quería decírmelo no lograría obligarlo.  
De nuevo me tensé, notaba el ambiente demasiado cargado y no saber que ocurría colmaba mis nervios.  
Tuve la tentación de salir para hablar con Alice, pedirle que le echase un vistazo al futuro para ver si había algo de lo que preocuparse, pero antes de tomar la decisión de bajar me percaté de que su presencia también había desaparecido.

Resulta muy complicado apartar las cosas de la mente de un vampiro que trabaja tan rápido, más aún cuando son cosas que te preocupan.

Artemisa entró un rato después por la ventana irradiando ansiedad y nerviosismo. Se puso a mi lado en la cama y le acaricié la cabeza con dulzura perdiéndome una vez más en sus ojos.  
-¿Qué te pasa pequeña? ¿Qué te altera tanto?- le pregunté  
Como única respuesta obtuve una caricia de su rostro sobre el mío… siempre me maravillaba de sus muestras de afecto que me envolvían en una calidez abrumadora.

Y tal y como había llegado volvió a salir por la ventana. Estuve tentada de seguirla, correr un poco y que me diese el aire en la cara mientras la observaba surcar el cielo, pero de la misma manera tampoco me apetecía enormemente salir… estaba peor que en mis días de período.

Terminé las dos hojas del libro que me quedaban, lo cerré y bajé a la biblioteca para colocarlo en su sitio.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda mientras subía las escaleras de nuevo hacia el dormitorio, mi vista se nubló como si fuese a perder el conocimiento. Asustada me senté en un escalón esperando que pasase al igual que el día que probé la sangre de Artemisa, pero no fue para nada igual.

La oscuridad me envolvió, noté mi cuerpo mucho más liviano, casi podía sentir el aire puro en mi rostro… me sentía volando.  
Una luz demasiado intensa se abrió paso entre mis ojos, tardé segundos en habituarme a ella hasta que pude distinguir el sol reflejándome en el rostro, el cielo descubierto y de un azul intenso precioso.  
No sabía que era lo que estaba viendo, pero tenía la certeza de que yo aun estaba sentada en las escaleras de la casa por mucho que las sensaciones me hiciesen creer que estaba sobrevolando el bosque.  
Un clic sonó en mi cabeza cuando oí, como si saliese de mi propia garganta, el ulular de un búho…

Una sensación de vértigo me encogió el estómago cuando Artemisa, la cual estaba segura era la que estaba volando, comenzó un descenso en picado hacia un pequeño claro.  
Batía sus alas con gracia en un aterrizaje armonioso y sus ojos se fijaban en una sombra que había bajo un árbol… algo dentro de mí se rompió en mil pedazos cuando esa sombra tomó forma.

Un grito ahogado fue lo único que pude hacer sonar…

**_Edward_**

Tras deliberar mucho sobre el tema Jasper y yo habíamos decidido volver a casa con nuestra familia al menos durante unas semanas. Eso nos serviría para investigar de nuevo por la zona y para calmar el malestar que estábamos creando.  
No pensábamos abandonar la búsqueda, pues si de algo estábamos completamente seguros es de que las encontraríamos aunque fuese lo último que hiciésemos.

Habíamos vuelto a recorrer toda Argentina, tratando de no dejar ningún sitio sin visitar… aunque sabíamos que eso era francamente imposible, y volvíamos a la península de Olympic, tratando de no volver sobre nuestros pasos para llegar a nuevos destinos.

No queríamos avisar de nuestra llegada, no por no darles una alegría, pero nunca se sabe lo que podía pasar y tal vez nos entretuviéramos en algún lugar. Teníamos la certeza de que sería algo positivo estar unas semanas junto a nuestros padres y hermanos aunque nuestra mente y corazón estuviese eternamente junto a aquellas dos mujeres.

Nos encontrábamos por (----- ) caminando por las calles atestadas de gente que disfrutaba de lo que quedaba de noche. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero viendo el movimiento y apariencia de los humanos deduje que estábamos a viernes o sábado y la gente aprovechaba para salir a divertirse y desinhibirse de una semana de trabajo.

Tras más de un siglo caminando por las calles uno acaba acostumbrándose a todo o casi todo, pero aún así no podía evitar que mi anticuada mente del 1900 de vez en cuando se sobresaltase con las indumentarias o la escasez de ella en el sexo femenino. Si alguna de aquellas jóvenes que lucían sus cuerpos casi por completo supiese los pensamientos que provocaba en los hombres a su alrededor tal vez acabase con el atuendo de monja en poco tiempo.  
Las sucias mentes de los hombres pasados de copas me enfermaban, muchos pensaban en niñas que bien podían ser sus hijas, y fantaseaban con ellas en situaciones en las que ni con sus propias esposas estarían.  
La humanidad estaba perdiendo la poca inocencia que le quedaba, pero yo tenía que controlarme para no convertirme de nuevo en la bestia sedienta que rugía en mi interior para no tomarme la justicia por mi mano de nuevo. Yo ya no era así.

Pero no era el único que se acobardaba ante todo aquello que nos rodeaba, puesto que Jasper estaba notando y sintiendo en sus propias carnes toda la lujuria que surcaba el ambiente.  
Por su mente solo pasaba un pensamiento en esos momentos, _"contrólate Jasper, eres fuerte y tu puedes"._

Entendí que debía estar sediento y estar rodeado de tanta gente no le ayudaba en absoluto, así que le dije de ir a cazar. Cerca de la ciudad había un extenso bosque y allí podríamos saciar y calmar nuestras gargantas.  
Como era de esperar el no tuvo inconveniente alguno en salir de aquel lugar, de todas formas dudábamos poder encontrar allí lo que buscábamos… no era lugar para un neófito.

Nos adentramos en el corazón de la naturaleza, cada uno siguió sus instintos depredadores, buscando las presas más apetecibles del lugar. Era un momento ideal, un retazo de paz en el que mi mente estaba vacía de todo que no fuesen mis propios pensamientos.

Yo no necesité mucho tiempo, un par de animales y ya me sentía bien, pero Jasper estaba realmente sediento y le dejé entretenerse más tiempo.  
Hacía horas que había amanecido aunque en el corazón de aquel bosque no se viese yo podía sentirlo en el ambiente.  
Me metí las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y noté el papel demasiado sobado que había en uno de ellos. No era necesario sacarlo para saber de que se trataba pues ahí siempre estaban aquellas cuatro cartas que habían abierto el infierno a mis pies.

Anduve durante unos veinte minutos a paso humano simplemente acariciando el papel, recordando letra a letra lo que decían, cuando llegué a un pequeño claro. No era ni por asomo como nuestro prado, pero se veía pacifico. Ni un solo pensamiento al alcance… silencio total excepto por los animales que a mi alrededor se tensaban.

Los recuerdos de nuestros momentos en el prado volvieron una vez más, el lugar más simbólico de nuestro amor, donde me mostré ante ella sin pudor… la echaba demasiado de menos, cosa normal pues era un pobre heroinómano privado de su dosis.  
¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?

Me senté bajo un árbol, descansando de una fatiga inexistente a nivel físico.  
Al sacar las manos de los bolsillos saqué también las cartas. Abrí la primera sabiendo que lo que estaba escrito en ellas acabaría conmigo.  
_"Nunca fui adecuada para ti… nunca pude estar a tu altura…"  
_Que equivocada estás mi amor, siempre fuiste mucho mejor que yo…

Cerré los ojos, dejando que la luz del sol que entraba en aquel claro iluminase mis parpados, y el poco calor que me llegaba me envolviese el cuerpo.  
Pasó un tiempo, no se exactamente cuanto pues para mi el tiempo dejó de tener sentido, cuando un batir de alas y un fuerte ulular llamaron mi atención.  
A unos metros se encontraba un enorme búho que me miraba con expectación. Me sorprendía su osadía, pero no parecía temer mi presencia.

No me moví pero tampoco aparté la vista de aquel hermoso ejemplar. No era el primero que veía, pero los ojos de este tenían algo especial que no sabía descifrar. Se acercó lento y cauteloso hasta que estirando la mano podría haberlo tocado.  
Me abstuve de hacerlo y no se bien por que. Me encontraba perdido en aquel mar dorado sin poder romper el hechizo que me mantenía atado a el.

Me embargó un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad, un soplo de aire fresco en mi infierno personal.  
No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos analizándonos mutuamente, pero de algo estaba seguro… ese animal me estaba analizando a conciencia, parecía buscar algo en mi.

El encantamiento se rompió cuando oímos la llegada de mi hermano y la rapaz alzó el vuelo emitiendo un chillido.  
Me fijé que llevaba un vendaje sobre una de las alas que se ocultaba casi por completo cuando las retraía.  
Se deslizó sobre una rama que quedaba casi encima de Jasper y lo observaba a cierta distancia.

- No preguntes- le dije cortando sus pensamientos y levantándome de mi lugar- vamos, salgamos de aquí… en este lugar no encontraremos nada.

Antes de salir corriendo para alejarnos de allí y reemprender el regreso a casa el ulular del búho me hizo girarme para verlo de nuevo. Era un animal realmente enigmático, y sus ojos parecían mostrar un dolor y una tristeza inigualable… si esos ojos fueran humanos habría pensado que escondían algo.  
Me reí de mi mismo, ya veía fantasmas donde no los había.  
Pero para Jasper tampoco pasó desapercibido.

- Ese animal es muy extraño- frunció el ceño.  
- Si, ¿Verdad?  
- Lo percibo de una manera realmente extraña… tiene como un aura que…- sacudió su cabeza.  
- Como si lo sintieses como a una persona… siente dolor y tristeza…- acabé yo por él.  
- Si, más o menos.  
- Bueno, da igual, solo es un búho- dije comenzando a correr para alejar todo de mi mente de nuevo.

**_Bella_**

Mi cuerpo estaba completamente rígido, mi respiración hacía tiempo que se había cortado y ni tan siquiera notaba la incomodidad que eso me causaba.  
Tenía la mente completamente colapsada, las imágenes no cesaban en mi mente, esos ojos dorados que me habían traspasado no salían de mi cabeza.

Su aroma me llegaba de nuevo como si estuviese bañada en él, como si el aire estuviese compuesto de su olor… lo que teniendo en cuenta que no estaba respirando aún me aturdía más.

No lograba reaccionar, no sabía como reaccionar… no entendía que había pasado.  
¿Era eso una visión como las de Alice? ¿Iba a estar él tan cerca de Artemisa?

- ¡Bella!- oí el grito de Alice en la casa.

Alguien me tomaba el rostro entre las manos con suma delicadeza, pero mis parpados estaban cerrados y me negaba a abrirlos… no quería ver absolutamente nada.

- Princesa… responde, abre los ojos por favor- la voz de Valerius me alentaba a aceptar sus ruegos pero me era completamente imposible.  
- Vamos a llevarla a su habitación, Artemisa está a punto de llegar.

Sentí como mi cuerpo era elevado, lo que deduje que Valerius me estaba llevando en brazos escaleras arriba.  
Tal y como había dicho Alice en cuanto estuvimos en el dormitorio y Val me tendió en la cama hizo acto de presencia Artemisa.  
En cuestión de segundos la tenía completamente sobre mi, acariciando mi rostro con su cabeza y podía sentir el miedo de ella expandirse por toda la habitación. Mi cuerpo había comenzado a temblar descontrolado y por fin los sollozos rompieron el silencio en el que me había sumido.

- V-va… va a…ve-venir- logré tartamudear  
- No Bella… no va a venir- dijo Alice  
- Lo… lo he visto.  
- ¿Qué has visto princesa?- preguntó asustado Valerius.  
- A…- seguía sollozando y me costaba pronunciar su nombre en voz alta- a…  
- Has visto a Edward- atajó Alice y yo asentí- ¿Dónde le has visto?- ella también parecía asustada.  
- El… e-él estaba con…- miré a los ojos a Artemisa y las imágenes volvieron igual de nítidas que la primera vez- c-con ella.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la atmosfera ya de por si tensa. Los miré a ambos y parecían realmente aterrados.  
- ¿Te vio el a ti?  
- Yo no estaba allí- murmuré  
- ¿Entonces?  
- No lo se- grité exaltada- He tenido una especie de visión donde el estaba con Artemisa en un claro.  
-¡Oh!... ahora lo entiendo…- dijo Alice.  
- Me alegro por ti- le espeté  
- Tranquilízate Bella… él no va a venir- Valerius me acarició suavemente el pelo.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- Porque ya se ha ido…  
- ¿¡Como!?- me incorporé de golpe en la cama y Artemisa tuvo que alzar un poco el vuelo para no caer al suelo- ¿De que estáis hablando?  
- Veras princesa, Alice tuvo ciertas visiones durante estas dos semanas en las que Edward y Jasper llegaban a un claro cerca de la casa y se encontraban con Artemisa y…  
- ¿Vosotros lo sabíais y no me dijisteis nada?  
- No podíamos… el futuro no era muy alentador en esos momentos si te enterabas- Alice miraba por la ventana.

¿El futuro? No entendía nada, acababa de enterarme que el amor de mi vida había estado muy cerca y que me lo habían ocultado, sumándole que en parte si que le había visto solo que a través de los ojos de un búho.  
¿Había algo más que pudiese pasarme?

- Quiero saber que ha estado pasando a mis espaldas- gruñí- y lo quiero saber ahora mismo.  
- Lo que ha estado pasando es que si te decía que él estaba cerca y os encontrabais todo se habría salido de control, Edward habría atacado a Valerius por haberte matado y Jasper le habría apoyado… saldría herido y tu le vengarías matándolos a los dos- gritó fuera de si Alice- llevo dos semanas viendo como le arrancabas la cabeza a Jasper y el ni se movía porque lo creía justo.  
- Alice… por favor- la increpó Valerius.  
- No Valerius… no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente viendo como matan a la persona que amas una y otra vez sin descanso, ver como matan a tu hermano y él no se defiende- se giró hacia mi con el semblante contraído- ¿Y sabes porque lograbas matarlos? Porque te quieren, porque jamás te lastimarían conscientemente… porque el imbecil de mi hermano te ama y a cometido demasiados errores y se culpa segundo tras segundo por ello.  
- ¡Basta!- le grité enfurecida- Deja de decir estupideces de una vez, yo jamás les habría hecho daño… yo no soy como vosotros- vi como reía amargamente y con una mirada desafiante.  
- ¿Y como somos nosotros Bella?- siseó- Podemos cometer errores, tomar decisiones equivocadas… pero me parece que no tienes ni idea de cómo somos.  
- Tengo una idea muy clara de cómo sois, bien me lo demostrasteis hace cinco años- le rebatí.

Valerius se puso entre ambas en un intento de que no saltásemos sobre la otra.  
- Tu no sabes como somos… pero veo que nosotros tampoco te conocíamos a ti, tu no eres la Bella que conocí en un pequeño pueblo… tu no e…  
- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡A esa Bella la matasteis cuando la abandonasteis! ¿Qué esperabas Alice? ¿Qué te recibiese con los brazos abiertos? Eres realmente cínica.  
- Chicas por favor calmaros un poco… esto no nos llevará a ningún lado, las cosas se pueden hablar con más calma.  
- Tal vez tengas razón Bella… no tendría que haber venido, no tendría que haber abandonado a mi marido porque cuando le veía le culpaba por atacarte, tal vez no tendría que haber atacado a mi hermano y haber estado apunto de arrancarle la cabeza por intentar que te dejase tranquila… ¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor habría sido que te dejase a tu suerte y que cuando le hubieses matado te hubieses hundido en la miseria por matar al amor de tu vida.  
- Alice- bramó Valerius.  
- A él no se si le habría matado, pero a ti… contigo acabaré dentro de poco- siseé fuera de mi.

Me agazapé en posición de ataque, mi visión se había oscurecido y estaba muy centrada en mi presa… mostrando los dientes un rugido brotó desde el centro de mi pecho haciendo vibrar mi garganta, pero antes de que pudiese saltar algo me golpeó con fuerza en la cara.  
Aullé de dolor quedando tendida en el suelo, estaba dispuesta a contraatacar cuando vi quien me había golpeado.

- Lo siento princesa…- Valerius levantó las manos en modo de paz y yo me quedé estática- era la única forma de hacerte reaccionar.  
- Yo… yo…- ¿Qué había estado apunto de hacer?  
Miré horrorizada a Alice que no parecía sorprendida.  
- Cuando hubieses acabado con Jasper me habría llegado el turno a mí… también vi y sentí como me despedazabas… ¿sigues dudando que lo habrías hecho?- alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mi mundo, todo a mi alrededor cayó en picado haciéndose pedazos. Cuando la realidad me golpeó no pude más que romper a llorar con lágrimas secas.

- Alice… yo… yo no- traté de hablar pero no me salía nada coherente y que fuese capaz de aplacar el daño que momentos antes había estado apunto de hacer.  
- Ya lo se Bella, pero no olvides que aún eres una neófita y que por muy buen control de la sed que tengas tu temperamento es muy irascible… no podía permitir que os vieseis hoy, aún no estabas preparada.  
- Pero yo no…  
- Tu si y lo sabes… no te habrías detenido aunque luego lo lamentases durante el resto de tu eternidad- se acercó a mi y se puso de rodillas a mi lado- pero no pasa nada, ya ha pasado y sigo aquí vivita y coleando.  
- Lo siento- dije en un murmullo mientras ella me abrazaba.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Pido disculpas de antemano por no actualizar muy amenudo.... pero no doy para más. No es una historia que me resulte sencilla de escribir, y menos habiendo abierto otra nueva.

Os invito a que os paseis por ella... está cargada de dolor, perfecta para soltar algunas lagrimillas... pero prometí final feliz y lo tendrá.

gracias de nuevo por la paciencia y po leer... ahora darle al botoncito verde y me hareis la chica más feliz.

besitos.


	12. PROXIMAS VISITAS

**Lo primero, perdón por la tardanza... pero últimamente tengo la cabeza en mil sitios... Espero que la espera con este capitulo haya valido la pena. **

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS Y LOS HAGO SUFRIR UN POQUITO. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: PRÓXIMAS VISITAS**

Ya estábamos de regreso en Forks, corriendo entre el bosque ya que no era buena idea hacernos ver por el pueblo. Cinco años no eran mucho, pero si los suficientes como para mostrar algún cambio físico y evidentemente no era el caso.

Me enfurecían los pensamientos de los humanos cuando se lamentaban de ver como pequeñas arrugas surcaban sus rostros, como cabellos blancos aparecían de la nada… observaban con horror como el paso del tiempo "desfiguraban" sus rasgos día tras día.  
En numerosas ocasiones plasmaban sus miedos en el cine, con películas donde el argumento principal era la búsqueda del elixir de la vida y juventud eterna.  
En parte la su ignorancia sobre esos temas eran lo mejor, sin duda no sería conveniente que fuesen conscientes de que tal elixir existía, con el formato de un veneno capaz de hacerte desear la muerte durante días.  
La frivolidad del tema de la belleza exterior era exasperante… si entendiesen que tal belleza era la capa que ocultaba al monstruo tal vez cambiasen de parecer.

No entendían lo que para los que si habíamos sido "bendecidos" con aquel elixir significaba.  
Una vida sin fecha de caducidad tenía altos precios a pagar. No era agradable ver que mientras tu permanecías perpetúo en una edad tus seres queridos continuaban su camino hacia el descanso eterno, ver morir uno a uno a los que en tu vida humana fueron tu familia daba un significado muy diferente a la vida y juventud eterna.

Yo mismo no encontraba una imagen más tierna que una pareja de ancianos tomados de la mano, rodeados de nietos o bisnietos… la posibilidad de formar una familia de verdad, lo que para mí era el propósito por el cual fue creado el ser humano.  
Algo que obteniendo la "valiosa" eternidad quedaba relegado y enmarcado bajo un imperioso "imposible".

Tener hijos… nacer, crecer y morir… la vida humana.  
Aquello que había deseado poder darle a Bella, las experiencias humanas que tendría que haber vivido.

Sin duda ella era lo mejor que me había pasado a lo largo de mi tortuosa y oscura existencia, pero no podía decir que para ella fuese igual.

- ¡Edward!  
- ¿Hmmp?- giré para mira a mi hermano.  
- De veras, muchas veces pienso que preferiría tu don al mío, me estás poniendo de los nervios… para ya de pensar lo que sea que estas pensando y alterar tus estados de ánimo de una vez… ¡Por Dios!

No puede evitar reírme, se le veía realmente cómico alzando los brazos al cielo en un drama total.  
- Lo siento… sabes que no lo hago intencionadamente.

- "Pero mi amor… ellos tienen derecho a saber lo que ha pasado"

Agarré a Jasper del brazo para evitar que se moviese y con un dedo le pedí silencio.  
- "Se lo prometimos Esme… solo podemos decirles que hablamos con Alice… pero nada de lo que pasó y mucho menos que están juntas"  
- "No opino igual… total tampoco sabemos donde están, pero a Edward le vendría muy bien tener alguna noticia de Bella"  
- "No es nuestra decisión… no les diremos nada" "me pregunto que tendrán que ver con aquel búho… se la veía realmente ansiosa por salvarlo"

Jasper me miró con horror había escuchado la conversación igual que yo, pero no entendía nada. Su mente me mandaba mil preguntas para las cuales no tenía respuesta.

- No sé lo que está pasando pero lo pienso averiguar ahora mismo…vamos.  
- Ajá- fue lo único que atinó a decir mi hermano.

Como era de esperar ellos esta vez no tenían la ventaja de que Alice avisase de nuestra llegada y cuando notaron nuestra presencia ya era demasiado tarde.

Estábamos a diez metros del porche cuando Jasper me avisó de que ya nos habían percibido y se habían tensado. No era necesario el aviso puesto que sus mentes también les habían delatado.  
- "_por favor que no… La cardiopatía congénita es responsable de más muertes en el primer año de vida que cualquier otro defecto de nacimiento_"

El abrupto cambio en los pensamientos de Carlisle me hizo gruñir. No me podía creer que fuese capaz de ocultarnos información sobre ellas.

-¡Hijos!- gritó Esme al tiempo que abría la puerta y se lanzaba a nuestros brazos.

Me obligué a pensar que ella era la que discutía con Carlisle para contarnos lo que sucedía y no gruñirle a modo de saludo.  
- ¿Por qué no avisasteis que volvíais? ¿Ha pasado algo?- decía mientras cubría nuestros rostros de besos.

Carlisle también salió pero no percibí las presencias ni pensamientos de mis otros hermanos.

- No ha pasado nada mama- habló Jasper- queríamos pasar unas semanas con vosotros antes de volver a partir.  
- Me alegro de tenerlos de vuelta hijos- dijo Carlisle  
- "_está nervioso… muy nervioso_"  
- Nosotros también nos alegramos de veros- dije con el tono más suave que pude y con mi mejor sonrisa- ¿Por qué no entramos?  
- Entrad vosotros, Esme y yo íbamos a salir de caza, pero no nos demoraremos más de dos horas… aprovechad para asearos y poneros cómodos.

Dicho esto cogió a Esme por la cintura y la instó a correr hacia el bosque mientras por su mente corrían imágenes de lo que quería hacerle a Esme a solas y en mitad del bosque.  
Bufé asqueado y enfadado, sabía de sobra que aquello solo lo hacía para mantenerme alejado de su mente.

- Vamos a pegarnos una buena ducha… "_ahora no les sacaremos nada_"  
- Si… vamos.

Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, pero cuando estaba entrando a la mía una ola de dolor y remordimiento se adueñó del ambiente, entendí que Jasper no podía manejar sus emociones al entrar en el dormitorio que compartía con mi hermana.

- Puedes asearte en mi dormitorio si lo deseas- murmuré.  
- Gracias… estoy bien- y la puerta de su cuarto se cerro.

Mil recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza llegando a mi en imágenes. En parte agradecía que no recordase nada demasiado íntimo.  
Era muy doloroso ver que tus decisiones pueden ser tan destructivas, pues si había una pareja para la eternidad sin duda era la de esos dos. Habría sido capaz de apostar antes por ellos que por Carlisle y Esme.

Bloqueé todo lo que me fue posible la mente de mi hermano y traté de relajarme hasta que volviesen los demás.  
Divagaba sobre lo que había escuchado.

No me extrañaba lo más mínimo que estuviesen juntas, pues si para alguien era más sencillo encontrarla esa era Alice, y del mismo modo que me alegraba me tensaba.  
Alice había dejado muy claro sus intenciones, y estas a mi no me favorecían en lo más mínimo.  
¿Sería capaz de ponerla en mi contra? Me dolía pensar que si…  
La había dañado hasta el extremo de ser capaz de todo, y yo me odiaba por ello.

Las supuestas dos horas de caza acabaron siendo más de cinco y tenía muy claro a que se debía.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- preguntó Jazz.  
- Porque han querido avisar a Rose y Emett para que controlen sus pensamientos.  
- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?  
- Porque antes de irse ya estaba bloqueándome y eso no sirve de nada si los demás no lo hacen también… se estarán retrasando por que Esme no comparte su punto.  
- Ya veo… ¿Qué vamos a hacer para que hablen? Por que la opción de un desliz mental se me antoja muy lenta y la tortura no me parece correcta.

Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó mi rostro, la tortura a mi si que se me antojaba bastante oportuna.  
- Directos al grano… hablando del tema no podrán evitar algún desliz y sino el chantaje emocional con Esme… la harás sentirse realmente culpable hasta que explote.  
- ¡Vaya! ¡Que agradable!- dijo sarcástico.  
- Pero efectivo- repuse- no se tu, pero yo haré lo que sea para encontrarlas y si eso incluye manipularles… que así sea.

Estuvimos un rato más en la sala, yo en absoluto silencio y Jasper cotorreando mentalmente… ¿le habían dado cuerda?

Un borrón negro se tiró sobre nosotros tumbando el sofá y desplazándolo considerablemente.  
-¡Emett!- bramé porque me estaba aplastando.  
- ¡Eddie! ¡Jaspy! ¡Hermanos!- estaba eufórico… y nosotros también nos alegrábamos de verle pero… ¿Eddie? ¿Jaspy? Eso si que no.  
-"_Ahora_"- gritó Jasper mentalmente.

De un empujón conjunto le tiramos al otro lado de la sala y caímos sobre el dejando nuestros filosos dientes a cada lado de su garganta.  
Para nuestra desgracia el estalló en carcajadas.  
-¡Vaya! Veo que la falta de contacto físico con el sexo femenino os tiene algo irritables.  
- ¡Emett McCarty Cullen!- gritó enfurecida Rosalie- ¡Cierra esa bocaza tuya si sabes lo que te conviene!  
- ¡Chicos!- nos reprendió Carlisle.

Nos levantamos los tres del suelo no sin antes enseñarle los dientes al grandullón de mi hermano.

-¿Qué tal la partida de caza?- preguntó Jasper al tiempo que enviaba olas de culpabilidad que me envolvieron a mi también.

Enarqué una ceja mirándolo y él se encogió de hombros.  
- Eh… esto… muy bien, gracias- contestó Carlisle mirando hacia otro lado.  
- Bien, me alegro… ahora nos gustaría hablar con todos- dije con voz firme.

Los pensamientos de todos volaron en direcciones diferentes, buscando temas que lograran abrumarme y apartarme de sus mentes.  
Sin poder contenerme gruñí severamente.  
- No os recomiendo que vayáis por ese camino- dijo Jasper  
- Contárnoslo- apremié  
- No se a que os referís hijo- dijo Carlisle con un tono realmente fingido de indiferencia.  
- Con esto no juguéis Carlisle, nosotros jamás os haríamos algo parecido.  
- ¿Qué os estamos haciendo?  
- ¡Es mi esposa Carlisle!- bramó Jasper  
- Y no quiere saber nada de ti… yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto… "_lo siento hijo pero es su decisión_"  
- Están juntas, eso ya lo sabemos, como también sabemos que su paradero lo desconocéis… no veo por que nos ocultáis lo que sabéis de ellas- dije lo más calmado que pude.  
- Porque así lo querían ellas- repuso.  
- ¿Solo importa lo que ellas quieran? ¿Nosotros ya no formamos parte de esta familia?

Fue todo lo que necesitó Jasper para colmarlos de culpabilidad.  
- ¡Carlisle!- sollozó Esme cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras su mente vagaba por la discusión que recientemente habían tenido.  
Nuestro padre miró a mi hermano con rencor.  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto?  
- Del mismo modo que tu me ocultas información sobre Mi esposa.

En ese momento el móvil de Carlisle sonó y Jasper dejó el ambiente algo menos cargado para que atendiera a la llamada.

Emett y Rosalie aprovecharon el momento para salir disparados de la casa con un "lo siento" danzando en sus labios.  
-¿Diga?  
- Cuéntales todo… nos veremos en breve- la voz cantarina pero opacada por la tristeza de Alice retumbó en la habitación haciendo estremecer a Jasper- en unos días llegaremos a Forks- y colgó.

Todos habíamos oído claramente la breve conversación.  
- Ya lo habéis oído- dijo Carlisle guardando su móvil.  
- Y tú también… cuenta.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos nos relató todo lo sucedido que no se podía clasificar por algo menos que extraño.  
- ¿Un búho?- preguntó Jasper  
- Si… si no me equivoco un Búho Real.

Un clic sonó en mi cabeza y en la de Jasper.  
- ¿Cómo era el búho?- preguntó.  
- Imágenes por favor- pedí yo y casi me caigo del sofá.  
- No me digas que…  
- Si Jasper… si- le contesté.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- nos preguntó Esme algo preocupada.

No pudimos más que estallar en carcajadas, las habíamos encontrado y no nos habíamos enterado.  
Habíamos estado tan cerca…  
- ¿Hijos? - nos llamó de nuevo Esme.  
- Sabemos donde están… al menos la zona, conocimos a Artemisa hace unos días.

**_Alice_**

¡Que efímera es la felicidad!  
En un momento crees poseer todo cuanto necesitas y quieres y al segundo siguiente todo se vuelve en tu contra.  
En parte me sentía afortunada, pues mi felicidad había durado decadas, sin embargo no podía decir lo mismo de otros.

Fui bendecida con el amor de un gran hombre. Disfruté de años a su lado y eso ya es mucho más de lo que otros han llegado a soñar. Pero todo tiene su final o al menos un bache que agita los cimientos hasta que temes que todo se desmorone sobre tu cabeza.

La observaba a cierta distancia, veía como las diferentes emociones surcaban su bello rostro y me partía el corazón. Quería borrar de un plumazo todo el dolor de su alma, pero me encontraba maniatada.  
Consolarla entre mis brazos no era una opción, el perdón aún no había llegado a su mente y mucho menos a su corazón, pero se había resignado a mi presencia… tal vez ante el sentimiento de culpa por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

Estuve muy atenta a nuestros futuros y al de ellos.  
No podía ver mucho ya que los demás no sabían que ellos volvían y no estaban preparados. Habían mil decisiones que no alteraban nuestro futuro… o al menos eso fue durante los tres primeros días.

Escuchaba atenta la conversación entre Valerius y Bella donde ella le explicaba que con la concentración debida era capaz de ver a través de Artemisa.  
No quería intervenir y tampoco sabía que decir.  
A los tres nos parecía insólito todo lo relacionado con ellas dos, pero no teníamos material donde investigar… solo podíamos ceñirnos a los sucesos.

En la tranquilidad de la tarde mis visiones comenzaron a cambiar a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- Valerius, Bella… ¿Podemos hablar? – les pregunté.  
- ¿Pasa algo Alice? – Valerius se levantó para aproximarse a mi y posar sus manos sobre mis hombros.  
- No estoy segura… estoy viendo muchas cosas distintas.  
- ¿Qué cosas? – Preguntó ahora Bella.  
- No se por donde empezar – estaba nerviosa por todo lo que se avecinaba.  
- Ven y siéntate – me instó Bella – y empieza por el principio.

Al sentarme junto a ella Artemisa voló hasta mi regazo. Nadie se sorprendió pues ya era algo habitual que algo así ocurriera, Bella decía que se sentía cómoda a mi lado y le gustaban mis caricias. Era un animal increíblemente dulce y a mi me recordaba a mi amiga humana. Cálida, dulce y con carácter.

- Bien… Jasper y Edward vuelven a Forks – comencé – quieren pasar allí unas semanas y luego retomar la búsqueda- los dos asintieron - nadie lo sabe y sin saberlo ellos escuchan una conversación entre Esme y Carlisle sobre nosotras.

El cuerpo de Bella se tensó en el momento.  
- No tienen intención de contarles nada, pero los van a presionar hasta extremos dolorosos… sobretodo a Esme.  
- ¿Habrá problemas¿- preguntó Bella  
- No dará tiempo.  
- ¿Y eso?  
- Tendrán visita antes de que puedan descubrirnos… Los Volturis.  
- ¿Los Volturis? ¿Qué buscan en Forks? – preguntó Valerius con el ceño fruncido.  
- ¿Quiénes son los Volturis?- preguntó Bella.  
- Me buscan a mi Val- contesté sin prestar atención a la demanda de Bella.  
- ¿Mandan a la guardia a por ti? ¿Qué has hecho?  
- No viene la guardia… al menos no sola… vienen los tres- contesté.  
- ¿Los viejos vienen a por ti? - abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.  
- ¿Quiénes son los Volturis?- volvió a preguntar.  
- No he hecho nada, vienen a solicitar ayuda…o eso creo.  
- ¡¿Alguien quiere decirme quien diablos son los Volturis?!- gritó Bella.  
- Perdón princesa… son los tres antiguos, algo así como la realeza vampírica… los que imponen y hacen respetar las leyes.

La vi enfocar la vista en la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos.  
- ¿Aro, Marco y Cayo? ¿El trío del cuadro de Carlisle?- dijo en un susurro. Afirmé con la cabeza- en una ocasión Edward me habló de ellos.  
- Sigo sin entender que quieren de ti- musitó Valerius.  
- Aún no lo veo claro pero… harán lo imposible por encontrarme y Edward y Jasper les acompañaran y…  
- Llegarán aquí otra vez- finalizó Bella por mi.  
- Exacto.  
- No podemos permitir que te encuentren- me dijo Val- no dejaremos que te hagan daño.  
- No sirve de nada ocultarnos… solo hay una opción- y me resultaba muy dolorosa- tengo que irme lejos de aquí.  
- ¿Tu sola?- Bella se levantó de un salto- ¿y eso porque?  
- Bella… si me quedo Edward vendrá también.

En el momento no dijo nada, pero mis visiones comenzaron a cambiar de nuevo.  
- ¿Bella? ¿Por qué nos veo a los tres en Forks?- pregunté con miedo.  
Me miró con tranquilidad.  
- La pregunta es… ¿mataré a alguien si vamos? Y ¿Cuándo llegan los Volturis?


	13. CUMPLE TU PROMESA

**CAPITULO 13: CUMPLE TU PROMESA**

_"Nada pesa tanto como el corazón cuando está cansado"- _Juan Zorrilla de San Martin.

Mis ojos vagaban de la ventanilla trasera del coche a mi antebrazo. No podía evitar observar aquella cicatriz que tanto me recordaba a una realmente parecida que había adornado durante años mi muñeca.

Acariciarla ya no causaba la misma sensación… ya no notaba su superficie unos grados bajo mi temperatura corporal y su textura era igual de dura que el resto de mi cuerpo.

Era la primera cicatriz visible en mi marmóreo cuerpo… el resto eran invisibles a los ojos de los demás aunque infinitamente más dolorosas.

Miré a Alice que iba en el asiento del copiloto con los ojos cerrados… su mano también acariciaba la cicatriz idéntica a la mía.

Habían sido dos días realmente duros y ahora me preguntaba si realmente era tan necesario hacerla pasar por todo aquello.

Las cosas entre nosotras no estaban tan tensas, pero tampoco la consideraba mi amiga… no podía, aún no confiaba en ella a pesar de todo.

Era algo superior a mis fuerzas, trataba de alejar esas dudas de mi mente pero era imposible. Por eso había tomado aquel camino.

Si tenía que volver a verle no permitiría que supiese nada de lo que había pasado. Él no podía saber que aún le amaba con todo mi ser.

Valerius se mostraba reticente a aquel método, para él no era agradable y sabía el dolor que nos provocaría a ambas… pero ese era su don.

_ Flash back_

Después de comprobar que era seguro para la integridad física de todos el volver a Forks, Alice confirmó que Jasper y Edward en breve iban a reconocer a Artemisa como el búho que habíamos salvado con la ayuda de Carlisle y el que ellos se habían encontrado en aquel claro.

Decidimos que era mejor avisar que volveríamos, y parca en palabras llamó a Carlisle… ahora ya todos sabían de nuestro regreso… mi regreso.

Todo estaba siendo muy precipitado y mi mente no daba abasto. Le pedí a Valerius que me acompañase de caza antes de partir mientras Alice hacía las maletas.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa princesa?- Ya habíamos saciado nuestra sed y nos recostamos contra un árbol.

- Demasiadas cosas… no sabría por donde empezar.

- Pues empieza por la que más te preocupe… por ejemplo Edward.

- Si bueno, desde luego él es mi mayor problema… no se que voy a hacer cuando le tenga delante- suspiré frustrada.

- ¿Te has planteado el que de veras él te ame?- había cautela en su voz… y no me sorprendía lo más mínimo.

- No.

- ¿Por qué? Tal vez lo que necesitas es que sea el mismo quien te lo diga…

- Para nada, no es una opción para mi… no después de tanto tiempo. Las decisiones fueron tomadas en el pasado.

- Te complicas demasiado- sentenció.

- Posiblemente… pero ahora lo que más me atormenta es quedar vulnerable ante él… ¿Qué pasa si ahora puede leer mis pensamientos?

- Sabes bien que eso no es posible, tal vez algún día aprendas a controlar esa fortaleza pero por el momento nadie puede entrar en esa cabecita tuya.

Tenía razón, o al menos quería creer que la tenía, pero…

- ¿Y vosotros? Tu sabes demasiadas cosas… tu mente está llena de las conversaciones que hemos mantenido- la angustia volvió a subir por mi pecho.

- No será tan difícil bloquearle…- se encogió de hombros

- ¿Difícil?- exclamé- Val… es imposible, todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que tengas en su radio de percepción le llegarán como si se los susurrases al oído.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba perdida… no podría ocultarle la verdad durante mucho tiempo, estaría expuesta de nuevo a su juego y no sabía hasta que punto sería capaz de resistirme a él si decidía volver a jugar conmigo.

Agonicé al recordar como me deslumbraba siempre que quería manipularme a su antojo, y como yo le dejaba hacerlo sin rechistar. Como me perdía en el oro liquido de sus ojos.

Posiblemente me había precipitado demasiado al decidir volver a Forks, donde sabía sin duda que él estaría.

Pero tenía que haber algo que pudiese hacer, esa era la frase que más veces se repetía en mi cabeza hasta que entendí porque.

- ¿Val?

- Dime…

- Esto… cuando me transformaste, ¿tu…- los nervios me traicionaban, aquel era un tema muy delicado para él-… tu, tomaste mi escudo?

- No, desde luego que no… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- enarcó una ceja y vi sus ojos levemente oscurecidos.

- Porque habría sido una gran solución- traté de sonar indiferente, pero nada más lejos a como me sentía.

- Esa nunca es una gran solución, así que ni lo pienses.

- ¡Oh, venga Val! No seas dramático, ni que se pudiese conquistar el mundo con un estúpido escudo.

- No Bella, te digo que ni lo pienses… no pienso caer en ese capricho, lo siento pero casi es mejor que enfrentes lo que sientes por él.

- Ni en broma… no le dejaré que me destruya… otra vez.

- ¿Y ahora quién es la dramática? En serio princesa, me pasaré las veinticuatro horas pensando en la portada de la revista Playboy si es necesario pero no haré eso.

- Pero Alice no podrá… y él la conoce casi mejor que a si mismo.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que la haré pasar por eso?- bramó.

- Es decisión suya por supuesto… nunca la obligaría a algo así.

- Estás completamente loca Isabella Swan… y me volverás loco a mí. Lo bueno es que estoy seguro del buen juicio de esa pequeña y no accederá- medio sonrió.

- Vamos a comentárselo pues… si tan seguro estás no veo el problema por ofrecerle la opción, estoy segura que la idea de un poco de intimidad mental no le parecerá tan mala idea.

Emprendimos la vuelta a la casa, yo con un nuevo ánimo y Valerius frustrado. Pero lo que no esperábamos era el recibimiento que obtendríamos al entrar en la casa.

En tan solo un segundo yo me encontraba contra la pared con la pequeña Alice agazapada delante. Su postura de defensa no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de otro vampiro de mayor tamaño.

Los labios retraídos mostraban sus perfectos dientes y los gruñidos incontenibles en su garganta alejaban aquella imagen de duendecillo alegre. Si en algún momento pude dudar de su fiera naturaleza en ese momento se disiparon.

Ante mi, por algún extraño motivo, tenía a un vampiro furioso y dispuesto a defenderme con su propia vida.

Por la expresión de Valerius él estaba tan descolocado como yo, pues no entendíamos el porque Alice estaba entre los dos y completamente dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza.

- ¿Alice?- la llamé.

- Mal nacido, ¿Te creías que me ibas a sorprender? Que equivocado estas… no permitiré que la toques, antes bailaré sobre tu pira.

Abrí la boca incrédula ante aquellas palabras, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿De que estás hablando?

- Casi caigo en tu encanto, pero no ha sido así… te olvidaste que siempre iré un paso por delante… esto no te saldrá bien.

- ¡¡¡Alice!!!- la volví a llamar- ¿Qué dices?

- No es de fiar Bella… nos ha estado engañando… tienes que salir de aquí, yo me ocuparé de él y te buscaré.

- ¿Qué he hecho ahora? No entiendo nada… ¿En que os he engañado? Bella te juro que no se a que se refiere.

Un gruñido amenazador afloró de la garganta de aquella pequeña cuando Valerius dio un paso adelante.

La conversación mantenida un rato antes volvió a mi mente y no pude contener una carcajada. Estaba casi segura de que Alice había tenido una visión en la que Val se mostraba un tanto hostil con nosotras pero la falta de información había creado la confusión.

- Alice- puse una mano sobre su hombro- no es lo que piensas… Val no va a hacernos daño.

- Se lo que he visto Bella y va a atacarnos.

- ¿Qué que?- Valerius se envaró ante aquella afirmación- Yo jamás os haría daño… a ninguna de las dos- bramó.

- Tranquilo Val… si no me equivoco ella te ha visto mordiéndonos pero no sabe el porque… su reacción es muy normal.

- Ya sabía yo que esto traería problemas- bufó molesto mientras nos daba la espalda para adentrarse en la casa.

No tardé en darme cuenta de su error, jamás le des la espalda a un vampiro con ansias de matar.

Cuando quise moverme Alice ya había saltado y estaba sobre él con los dientes fuertemente clavados en el hombro de mi amigo.

Tras un alarido de dolor Valerius la cogió por los hombros y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

- Contrólala o no respondo- me dijo con el rostro descompuesto.

Me aproximé a él y me fijé en la mordedura, por el grito que acababa de escuchar supuse que no le había parecido una suave caricia.

- A quien se le ocurre darle la espalda- le recriminé.

- Como querías que lo supiese- exclamó visiblemente enfadado.

- Bella, quítate de en medio, voy a acabar con este parásito- Ya estaba de nuevo de pie en postura de ataque y mirando desafiante a Valerius.

- Haz el favor de calmarte un poco Alice… te has pasado- la reprendí- Valerius no va a atacarnos.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Se perfectamente lo que he visto.

- Has visto a Val mordiéndonos a las dos, pero no sabes el motivo.

- Sus motivos me importan un comino, es peligroso Bella, aléjate de él.

- Peligroso voy a ser como no te calmes- gritó Valerius- Joder Bella tu y tus ideas.

- ¡Ya basta los dos!- mi poco controlable genio estaba ya un poco alterado y no necesitaba una enorme fogata para encender la mecha- ¿Te puedo dejar cinco minutos solo?

- Si

- Bien, Alice acompáñame arriba… ¡Ahora!- la oí gruñir.

La llevé a mi dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras ella de un portazo.

- Alice, esta vez te has equivocado y no sabes cuanto- mi tono era severo y aunque no la podía culpar ella no tendría que haberle atacado.

- Pero…

- No- la atajé- si has visto a Valerius mordiéndonos es porque tu se lo ibas a permitir y yo también.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué iba a permitir que me muerda?

- Porque forma parte de su don… y yo le he pedido que lo use.

- ¿Su don?

- Si a ver… Val tiene un don algo peculiar, el capta la esencia del tuyo y lo puede tomar, usarlo y ofrecerlo… ¿Entiendes?

- No mucho la verdad- dijo con una mueca.

- Sería mejor que él mismo te lo explicase… ¿serás capaz de no atacarle?

La vi debatirse entre creerme y bajar en son de paz o no pero… finalmente asintió aunque no muy convencida.

La conduje de nuevo hacia el piso inferior para encontrar a Valerius. Este se había quitado la camiseta y estaba observándose la herida causada por los dientes de Alice con gesto de dolor.

Giró hacia nosotras y nos enseñó los dientes acompañando un gruñido, acto al cual Alice tardó en responder porque no le quitaba el ojo de encima al torso esculpido del atractivo vampiro.

Me sorprendí bastante, pues nunca la había visto mirar así a nadie… ni tan siquiera a Jasper.

Rompí el momento algo incómoda.

- Valerius, por favor explícale en que consiste tu don- me miró irritado pero enseguida apareció una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Como sabrás cada don es único, no existen dos iguales, de un modo u otro acaban diferenciándose en algo aunque tengan el mismo fin. Hay más formas de ver el futuro por ejemplo… pero ningún otro lo ve como tu. Esos dones tienen esencia propia, como su propio perfume que los hace claramente aún más diferentes entre ellos. Yo capto esa esencia, ese perfume que me dice que eres un ser especial, al igual que yo- una sonrisa socarrona surcó su rostro- Puedo captarlo, olerlo… pero también puedo adueñarme de él y usarlo… o dárselo a otro. Pero para ello es necesario que muerda al portador de esa esencia.

- Y eso… ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo y con que te haya visto mordiéndome? ¿Ahora quieres mi don?- Enarcó una ceja y estaba segura que su confianza en aquel vampiro estaba muy por debajo de los límites.

- ¿Tu don? Jajaja… no, para nada. Bella tiene miedo a que cierto vampiro lector de mentes lea las nuestras y quedar descubierta ante él… lo que quiere es que nosotros tomemos el suyo.

- ¿El suyo?- me miró escéptica- ¿Cuál es tu don?

- Según él un escudo mental, justo lo que impide que me pueda leer…

Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara inescrutable, la vi caminar hacia el gran ventanal de la sala, mirar las vistas sin ver nada. Ni Valerius ni yo quitamos la mirada de ella, habíamos esperado alguna reacción por su parte, buena o mala, pero no la ausencia de ella.

- ¿Eso es lo que necesitas?- su voz apenas era un murmullo- ¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga?

No supe que contestar, su tono y su actitud daban a entender que aquellas dos simples preguntas escondían algo más detrás.

- Contéstame Bella- se giró y me miró- ¿Eso es lo que tengo que hacer para que confíes en mi?

No necesité más para entender a que se refería… llevábamos semanas bajo el mismo techo y aún no era capaz de dejarla entrar de nuevo en corazón. Bajé la mirada incapaz de hacerle frente, no podía decirle que con aquello volveríamos a ser íntimas como al principio… no estaba segura de poder volver a serlo algún día.

Como era de suponer ella notó mi ausencia de respuesta y llegó a sus propias conclusiones demasiado acertadas para mi gusto.

- Ya veo… tengo que cerrar mi mente para mi hermano solo porque tienes miedo a que sepa que aún le amas.

- Dicho así parece puro capricho…

- Y lo es…- objetó ella- es capricho lo que pides pero… si eso es lo que necesitas lo haré- miró Valerius un momento- ¿es reversible?

La miré fijamente mientras Val asentía incrédulo como yo. La determinación que mostraban sus dorados y apagados ojos era abrumadora.

- No es tan sencillo- objetó igualmente Val- a parte del intenso dolor que provocan esas mordeduras hay otros riesgos extremos.

- Me da igual el dolor o el riesgo… vamos a hacerlo.

- Preferiría que antes tomases en cuenta el peligro que implica para luego tomar esa decisión- le dije comenzando a sentirme culpable.

- Si tu cuerpo rechaza esa esencia podrías morir- le explicó.

Alice miró nuevamente a Valerius y luego su mirada se perdió en una visión. Se tambaleó ligeramente y su rostro se crispó.

- Si que será doloroso… pero saldrá bien- aseguró- hagámoslo.

Traté de rebatirla, insegura de que fuese algo justo lo que había pedido sin pensar realmente… pero ella había tomado ya una decisión y no hubo manera.

Valerius no pudo ocultar su disfrute al devolverle el "suave" beso y las dos maldijimos haber accedido a ello.

El dolor era insufrible, casi tanto o más que la conversión, pero gracias a dios más corta.

_Fin Flash Back_

Íbamos en el BMW X5 de Valerius, habíamos cogido el equipaje esencial y nos instalaríamos en la casa que había pertenecido a mi padre.

No viajábamos todo lo rápido que deseábamos ya que Artemisa alternaba el coche y el cielo a su antojo. En algunas paradas y cuando el entorno lo permitía yo también bajaba del auto.

Corría bajo Artemisa dejando mi mente volar, tenía que hacerme a la idea de lo que iba a pasar en breve.

Un reencuentro tras más de cinco años que me aterrorizaba.

¿Qué iba a hacer cuando le tuviese delante? ¿Cómo iba a actuar?

De algo estaba completamente segura… no sería un momento agradable.

- Bella- me llamó Alice- Estamos llegando.

Salí de mis divagaciones para darme de frente con la realidad, estábamos a escasos kilómetros de la entrada de Forks.

Algo se removió en mi interior y sentí también la impaciencia de Artemisa por salir del vehículo.

- Valerius, para el coche… Artemisa quiere salir.

- ¿Y no se puede esperar? Estamos llegando- dijo molesto.

El enfado que me transmitió contestó a su pregunta.

- No- dije con diversión- tiene que ser ahora.

- ¡Argh! Juro que lo hace adrede para sacarme de quicio- masculló mientras paraba en el arcén.

La vi salir volando y sentí su libertad como la mía propia. Supe que hacer en ese mismo instante, el porque de sus prisas por salir en aquel momento.

Me acomodé en el asiento y le pedí a Val que no corriese.

Cerré mis ojos y traté de localizar a Artemisa que sobrevolaba el coche. Noté su aroma y emociones, oía el viento silbar entre sus plumas y mis ojos desenfocarse lentamente mientras se amoldaban a la nueva visión. Su ulular resonó en todo mi cuerpo y una sonrisa surcó mi rostro. Era una sensación increíble y cuanto más lo probaba más me encandilaba.

La mezcla de sus emociones con las mías era una fusión única e indescriptible que se acentuaban cuando me unía a ella de ese modo. De alguna manera ella parecía disfrutar al mostrarme todo su mundo.

Pronto se alejó del coche sobrevolando el bosque que bordeaba Forks. En apenas un minuto pude vislumbrar la carretera principal que daba la bienvenida al pueblo.

Juntas nos perdimos por las calles húmedas embriagándonos de los aromas que se mezclaban en el aire. Me embelesaba observando los matices de verdes que captaban los ojos de mi amiga.

Poco había cambiado en aquel pueblo. A lo lejos observé la figura de un muchacho rubio que reconocí como Mike Newton. Todas las veces que me persiguió para obtener una cita se arremolinaron en mi interior molestándome tanto como en aquellos momentos.

Me reí cuando Artemisa descendió el vuelo y pasó rozandole el cabello, haciendo que él pobre trastabillase hasta dar con sus huesos en el suelo. Disfrutaba de aquel extraño sentido del humor que tenía el animal.

Sobrevolamos el instituto y casi todo el pueblo, pero el rumbo que tomó me tensó. No necesitaba mucho para saber a donde se dirigía.

- No Artemisa, no vayas por favor- murmuré.

Aterrizó en una rama confundida, notaba que ella moría de ganas de ir a aquella casa en mitad del bosque.

- Por favor… ahora no, necesito algo más de tiempo.

Estaba decepcionada, y en parte yo también, pero sabía que si se dejaba ver no tardaría en tenerle frente a mí. Ya era un hecho que la habían reconocido como el búho que Alice y yo habíamos salvado.

No estaba preparada para verle y seguramente nunca lo estaría, pero unas horas más eran necesarias.

Al menos necesitaba instalarme de nuevo en aquella pequeña casa tan llena de recuerdos.

Con su suave ulular alzó de nuevo el vuelo de regreso a mí.

Ya habíamos llegado a casa… mi casa.

Rompí la conexión con Artemisa y observé la desvaída fachada.

La opresión que sentía en el pecho amenazaba con hacerme desfallecer. La última vez que había puesto un pie dentro fue el día que escribí mi última carta.

Desde la muerte de mi padre tampoco había ido muchas veces… el dolor se intensificaba entre aquellas paredes que me habían visto tan feliz y luego habían resguardado mi muerta alma.

Entré haciendo acopio de valor, un valor que no sentía para nada.

Con mis sentidos a flor de piel aún podía captar el aroma masculino de mi padre, mezclado con el olor a desinfectante de hospital y a medicamentos.

Los últimos meses de su vida fueron una tortura de dolor y desaliento… una lucha perdida antes de arremeter una sola vez contra el adversario. Tenía que evitar pensar en que si me hubiese ocupado algo más de él habríamos detectado su enfermedad a tiempo.

Era inhumano pensar en aquel sádico final que la vida le tenía preparado.

Dolores agonizantes que la morfina no calmaba…

El doctor Stevenson me recomendó el coma inducido como paliativo y con todo el dolor de mi alma me despedí de mi padre tres semanas antes de que su corazón se despidiese de mi.

Llegué a la sala y observé todas y cada una de las fotos que se fueron colocando con el paso del tiempo.

Pasé los dedos sobre la foto de mi madre retirando la capa de polvo que la cubría. Al menos de mi padre me había podido despedir, pero de ella no. El destino me la arrebató sin piedad, dejándonos a ambos con las heridas del alma incurables… unas cuantas más para añadir a mi gran colección.

Repasé toda la vivienda con una sonrisa triste e impregnada de dolor.

El último diario deportivo que había comprado seguía junto al mando del televisor, su taza favorita para el café descansaba junto a la pila de la cocina, su chaleco de pesca colgado a la entrada… todas las pertenencias de quien me había amado sin condiciones hasta su último aliento.

Decidí salir de la casa, sumida en el silencio que mis amigos no parecían dispuestos a romper, para ir al cementerio. Quería pasar algo de tiempo con mi padre o al menos hablar con él frente a sus restos mortales.

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de contárselo absolutamente todo, decirle en que me había convertido por voluntad propia pero hacerle entender mis razones para ello.

- ¿Me acompañas Artemisa?

Con aquellas palabras había dejado claro que no quería más compañía, necesitaba un poco de espacio y a la única que e permitiría invadirlo sería a ella.

Juntas nos adentramos en el bosque puesto que aunque no hubiese peligro no tenía la más mínima intención de encontrarme con nadie del pueblo.

Artemisa viajaba impasible sobre mi hombro, si no fuese tan grande… si fuese un loro la imagen podría resultar incluso cómica, pero sabía que aquello a los ojos humanos no sería nada normal.

No tardé en divisar los pequeños muros de piedra que creaban aquel recinto de suelo sagrado donde mi padre o sus restos descansaban en una eternidad muy distinta de la mía.

Me recordé a mi misma asegurarme que no había nadie por los alrededores, ya no solo porque me viesen sino porque necesitaba estar completamente sola.

Recorrí los metros que me separaban de aquel trozo de mármol blanco con fondo rojo carmesí, en negro estaba la inscripción que pedí tallasen una vez tomé mi decisión.

"Descansa papa que yo velaré tu sueño por la eternidad"

Acaricié las palabras con los ojos cerrados, rememorando con total nitidez los rasgos de aquel hombre reservado pero lleno de amor. Podía asegurar que eran los únicos recuerdos que no me dolía conservar.

Era mucho pedir contener mis sollozos, pero eran inevitables, pues por bien que me viese por fuera, por dentro estaba completamente rota.

- Perdóname papa… perdóname- lloré sin lágrimas tumbada sobre la hierba que ya cubría su lecho.

Pasaron horas, el cielo se oscureció y yo seguía allí en la misma posición pidiendo una y otra vez perdón sin ser capaz de contarle en voz alta mi verdadera historia de terror a mi padre.

No estuve muy atenta pero si lo suficiente como para captar aquel aroma.

No venía solo y supuse que quien le acompañaba era Jasper.

Obligué a mi propio cuerpo a reaccionar, no quería seguir mostrándome ante él débil e indefensa. Esa ya no era mi naturaleza.

Seguí con la mirada fija en la tumba de Charlie tratando de aparentar un mínimo de dignidad.

- ¿Bella?- esa voz…

**Edward**

Tres días… setenta y dos horas… nunca el tiempo pasó tan lento para mi.

El saber que en poco tiempo la tendría ante mí, que podría contarle toda la verdad… tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido me tenía algo más que ansioso.

Los nervios me consumían las entrañas y estaba alterando absolutamente a todos a mi alrededor.

El que sin duda peor lo estaba pasando era Jasper, él tenía que lidiar con las emociones de todos cuando las suyas propias también estaban descontroladas.

Nos turnábamos para vigilar la casa de su padre ya que no estábamos seguros de adonde acudirían primero. Todos me aconsejaban que me tranquilizase y que no precipitase las cosas.

Carlisle me había querido avisar de que Bella ya no era aquella niña dulce que había abandonado, decía que estaba muy cambiada pero yo no podía creerle… ella siempre sería mi niña frágil a la que tenía que proteger del mundo. Me negaba a afrontar el echo de que ya no me necesitaría ahí para evitar sus caídas, que nunca más escucharía el desenfreno de su corazón al tenerla entre mis brazos.

Claro de luna sonaba en mi habitación mientras yo miraba por el gran ventanal hacia el río.

Emett y Rose habían salido de caza para alejarse del tenso ambiente, Carlisle estaba en su despacho y Esme en su dormitorio.

Jasper había cogido su antigua guitarra y trataba de afinarla. No era muy común oírle tocar, pero era algo que lograba calmarle levemente cuando el mismo se sentía incapaz de controlarse.

Estaba a punto de salir para ir a casa del Jefe Swan cuando oí aquel extraño sonido. No fui el único que se quedó estático pues una de las cuerdas de la guitarra parecía haberse roto.

Era como un grito desolador, y no era la primera vez que lo oía.

Cuando abrí la puerta Jasper ya estaba allí.

- Tu también lo has reconocido- afirmó mi hermano.

- Casi me atrevo a bailar y saltar sobre una fogata apostando a que era Artemisa.

- Eso significa que ya están aquí.

- No lo se, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

Al bajar Carlisle nos esperaba con Esme entre sus brazos.

- Chicos dadles tiempo… no vayáis- dijo mi padre

- Lo que pides es imposible… ahora mismo voy a correr para verla y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

- Estás cometiendo un error hijo… solo espero que no te lamentes eternamente por ello.

- Edward, cariño… deja que sea ella la que venga- me suplicó Esme.

- Después de abandonarla como lo hice no puedo permitir que sea ella la que venga a buscarme… de todas formas no la voy a presionar para que me escuche.

- Yo te acompañaré- dijo Jasper- podré calmar los ánimos si algo no va bien.

- Tened cuidado y sobretodo no la alejéis más de nosotros- Esme nos abrazó fuertemente a ambos.

Salimos en dirección a su casa, corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo. Las olas de tranquilidad que trataba de mandar Jasper se mezclaban con sus propios nervios consiguiendo el efecto contrario al deseado.

Cuando casi estábamos llegando el inconfundible aroma a fresias inundó el ambiente en otra dirección. Seguimos su rastro hasta llegar al cementerio municipal.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando Jasper me frenó.

- "Ha venido a ver a su padre… esperemos un rato, ahora está completamente sumida en su dolor"

Asentí y me aproximé un poco más cerciorándome de que el aire no me delatase.

Podía oírla sollozar amargamente y suplicarle un perdón a su padre… pero no entendía porque se disculpaba.

Me dolía el pecho al saber que yo era el principal culpable de tanto sufrimiento, yo había destrozado la vida de un ángel y no tenía derecho a ser perdonado.

Pasaron horas sin que ninguno de los tres nos moviésemos. Ya no aguantaba más y necesitaba estrecharla entre mis brazos… consolarla y borrar todo aquel dolor. Ansiaba probar de nuevo aquellos labios sabiendo que no tendría que contenerme.

Avancé sin decirle nada a Jasper pero este me siguió de cerca.

- "Está algo más tranquila, pero aún así ten cuidado con lo que dices o haces… recuerda que es una neófita… no entiendo como la han dejado venir sola…"

Me adentré en el cementerio y divisé su figura tendida sobre la tumba que debía pertenecer a Charlie Swan. Conocía ver el sepulcro de tus padres y saber que nunca te reunirías con ellos.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y esa fue la señal de que ya había captado nuestra presencia.

Me pregunté si reconocería mi aroma o sería como un extraño para ella.

Se incorporó lentamente sin mirar hacia nosotros.

La brisa ondeaba su melena negra con pequeños reflejos rojos. Una sencilla blusa blanca cubría su busto, ciñéndose bajo su pecho y muriendo en una diminuta cintura.

Unos jeans gastados cubrían su cadera mostrando algo de piel pálida y a la vista tersa y suave que invitaba a rozarla dulcemente.

Sonreí al ver las botas altas de tacón de aguja… sin duda ahora ya no eran una trampa mortal para ella.

Mis manos temblaban anticipadas al momento de estrecharla contra mi cuerpo y poder hundir la cara en su cabello.

Decidí romper aquella atmósfera tensa, pero lo único que me venía a la mente era tomarla fuertemente y fundirme con ella en un beso que prometería una eternidad de amor y pasión. Aquella no era una opción viable por el momento con lo cual abrí mi boca y solo salió su nombre.

-¿Bella?

Vi su cuerpo estremecerse y di un paso más hacia ella.

Como a cámara lenta se giró para encararme… no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos para comprobar que tonalidad tenían. Cuando los vi el alivio se apoderó de todo mi ser aunque no se veían comunes, eran dorados y eso era todo lo que importaba. Sabía que ella jamás se convertiría en un monstruo.

Pero el alivio duró escasos segundos cuando aquella calidez de su mirada se esfumó mostrando unos orbes fríos y duros.

Me observó con suma indiferencia y yo creí morir en ese instante.

Me había olvidado… había logrado su proposito.

Quise echarme a llorar a sus pies, pero era imposible apartar la mirada de aquel perfecto rostro.

Las memorias humanas no hacían justicia a la mujer que tenía ante mi. Era toda una diosa y estaba completamente seguro de que opacaría fácilmente la belleza de Rosalie.

No fui el único en notar su hermosura pues lo pensamientos de Jasper corroboraban los míos. Era perfecta la mirases por donde la mirases.

Estuvimos estudiandonos mutuamente durante un lapso de tiempo que se me antojó eterno hasta que ella habló por fin… y ojala nunca lo hubiese hecho.

- Solo te pediré una cosa… no quiero palabras de amor ni de disculpa… no quiero promesas ni saber razones. Solo quiero olvidar y vivir mi eternidad sola… sin ti. No me interesa saber si todo lo que me ha contado Alice es cierto, no quiero saber si me amas o no. Respeta mi decisión y no interfieras en mi vida… cumple tu promesa como yo cumplí la mía, "no regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido"

Creí que nada podría dolerme tanto como abandonarla hasta que leí sus cartas y vi la visión de Alice, creí que nada podría compararse con tenerla lejos de mi e imaginarla rehaciendo su vida con otro pero… que equivocado estaba.

Con aquellas palabras consiguió matarme, clavó un puñal en lo más profundo de mi ser y me mostró la otra cara de la moneda utilizando contra mi mis propias palabras.

- Supongo que…- mi voz estaba rota- ... que me lo merezco, pero existo Bella y estoy aquí frente a ti- di un paso más hacia ella- nunca fue mi intención hacerte tanto da…

- No existes Edward- me cortó- durante cinco años no exististe más que en mis recuerdos humanos y así seguirá siendo… solo te pido que me dejes tranquila como yo hice contigo.

- Pero hay muchas cosas que no sabes y necesito explicarte- le imploré.

- También hay muchas cosas de mi que desconoces… ¿y que? Eso no va a devolverme todo lo que perdí.

- Por favor Bella- caí de rodillas destrozado y sollozando- tienes que escucharme.

- No… mira… que te escuche Charlie… explícale a mi padre porque su hija estaba muerta en vida, porque estaba tan herida que no fue capaz de cuidarle y ayudarle en su enfermedad… cuéntaselo a él, dile porque tomé la decisión de no pisar el cielo y condenarme para olvidar todo el dolor. Cuando logres que él te perdone tal vez yo también pueda hacerlo.

Una calma nos dio de lleno, pero no pudo aplacar el dolor que sentía. Algo dentro de mí se rompió en ese momento y dudo que algún día pudiese recomponerse.

- Gracias Jasper, pero no es necesaria tu intervención… nada podrá jamás calmar mi dolor y tampoco lo quiero- dijo con un tono más suave pero sin despegar los ojos de mi- "mi existencia se resumiría en dos palabras: condenación y muerte"

- Cumbres Borrascosas- susurré.

- Vete Edward, por favor…

- ¿Esto es un adiós?- pregunté.

- No del todo… iré a vuestra casa pues tenemos que hablar con todos, pero es un adiós a nosotros… para siempre.

Para siempre… eso era demasiado tiempo, más del que yo estaba dispuesto a aguantar.

-"vámonos Edward, es mejor dejarla sola"

Una vez más solo asentí como única respuesta y me levanté del suelo como pude.

¡Maldito imbécil! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

- Jasper- la voz de Bella resonó por el desértico lugar- ¿Podrías quedarte? Por favor… hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo.

El aludido me miró, "¿podrás llegar solo a casa?"

- Si, tranquilo… te espero en casa.

Di media vuelta y salí del lugar corriendo, pero no tenía fuerzas para ir a la casa y escuchar la lástima de todos cuando ni tan siquiera la merecía.

Decidí ir al lugar donde más me podría regodear en mi dolor, el lugar donde su vida acabó por mi culpa.

Nuestro prado.

**Bella**

En el mismo momento en el que desapareció de mi vista caí al suelo más rota aún si acaso era posible.

Todo lo que le había dicho salió de lo más profundo de mi alma, pero no por ello resultaba menos doloroso.

Unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron y acunaron mientras trataba de mandar algo de alivio a mi muerto corazón.

- ¿Por qué le has echado así de tu vida si tanto te duele?- me preguntó con una voz suave y melódica.

- Él me echó de la suya- respondí amargamente.

- ¿Aún le amas? Y pregunto por cortesía porque bien conozco ya la respuesta.

- Eso da igual, he tomado mi decisión y acarrearé las consecuencias.

Me abrazó más fuerte y yo hundí la cara en su pecho. Sus manos acariciaron gentilmente mi cabello y su cuerpo se mecía en un movimiento relajante.

Me sorprendí al no querer soltarme de él… me sentía bien entre sus brazos… era como un remanso de paz.

Sabía que le había pedido que se quedase para hablar no para que me consolase, pero dejó de importarme.

Me removí para acomodarme mejor y él se sentó completamente alzándome sin esfuerzo y acogiéndome de nuevo en su regazo. Le envolví la cintura con los brazos y el hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Tiempo atrás no hubiese imaginado una situación así con él, pues nuestra relación siempre fue muy distante, pero tampoco iba a ponerme a analizar la situación y menos cuando me encontraba tan bien.

Sin darnos cuenta el amanecer nos sorprendió en aquel abrazo sin que ninguno hablase.

Alcé la vista por primera vez hacia él y ahogué un grito. Mi mano voló hacia su rostro cubierto de cicatrices, y en un segundo recorrí con las yemas de mis dedos su mandíbula marcada de dientes.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Quién te hizo esto?- pregunté horrorizada.

- Siempre estuvieron ahí Bella, pero tus ojos humanos no lo veían.

- Pero…

- Tranquila no es nada,… algún día te contaré mi historia completa.

Bajé mi mano algo avergonzada y di gracias por no poder ruborizarme hasta que recordé el "bendito" don de mi acompañante.

- Bella, yo tengo algo que decirte y necesito que me escuches.

Volví a mirarlo y vi la tortura a la que se sentía sometido.

- No Jasper… si vas a intentar disculparte olvídalo, no comparto esa opinión y se que tu no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado.

- Pues deberías revisar tus opiniones… yo soy el culpable de todo esto.

- De nuevo te digo que no… así que no insistas. Tu no eres responsable de lo que él me hizo.

- Me siento el mayor responsable y no lo puedo evitar… solo si me hubiese controlado- bajó su mirada y clavó esas dos esferas doradas en mi- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

- No tengo nada que perdonar, pero… puedes volver a abrazarme- le pedí.

- Siempre que quieras.

- Gracias- murmuré de nuevo acunada contra él.


	14. REUNIONES Y CONVERSACIONES

**CAPITULO 14: REUNIONES Y CONVERSACIONES**

- ¿Cuándo piensa volver? Voy a salir a buscarla.

Llevaba toda la noche escuchando la misma frase y a la vez tratando de calmar un poco a Valerius.

Para mí no era necesario ir a por ella puesto que sabía que se encontraba perfectamente… en brazos de Jasper.

Había observado toda la escena con un desenlace algo diferente, pero hasta el último momento ella no tomó la decisión de pedirle a Jasper que se quedase. Mis visiones cambiaron bastante mostrándome a mi amiga y marido abrazados durante toda la noche y a mi hermano en un estado lamentable en el prado.

Una parte de mi quería ir con él y tratar de consolarlo, pero sabía que ninguna palabra aplacaría el dolor de su alma.

Su conversación fue tranquila pero demoledora para los dos. Por más que trataba de encontrar un futuro para ambos, solo encontraba unas pocas imágenes y muy distorsionadas… como si hubiese alguna interferencia.

Resultaba triste pensar que la bonita historia de amor que compartían hubiese finalizado realmente en aquel bosque.

No necesitaba el don de Edward para saber que todos tenían la esperanza de que bella con su gran capacidad para amar le perdonaría y volveríamos a ser una familia feliz.

Decidí hacer algo por él aunque no fuese en cuerpo presente. Ya todos debías saber que estábamos en Forks.

Comprobé que la línea de la casa no había sido aún cortada y llamé a Carlisle. Le expliqué la situación de Edward. El podría lograr contenerle y sino también estaba Esme.

Tras una breve conversación con mi "padre" pude "ver" que sería Esme quien lo llevase de vuelta a la casa.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

La voz de Valerius a mi espalda me asustó, me había concentrado tanto en Edward que no le había notado acercarse.

- Edward está abatido… por mucho que lo merezca me duele verle así.

- Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás- me giró y me abrazó.

Me sentía muy pequeña entre sus brazos. Su complexión no llegaba a ser como la de Emmett pero era bastante más grande que Jasper.

Aún me incomodaban sus muestras de afecto tras haberle atacado, pero tenía que admitir que era reconfortante estar entre sus brazos… aunque no lo sintiese como a un hermano.

Me había negado a mirar mi futuro con Jasper al darme cuenta que no me molestaba la escena entre él y Bella. Algo me decía que era mejor no ver nada, era la primera vez que tenía miedo de lo que pudiesen rebelar mis visiones… pero algo me decía que las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes.

Me removí inquieta del abrazo de Val… mi relación con mi marido pendía de un hilo y el hecho de que Valerius me hiciese sentir tan bien me puso nerviosa.

A veces me preguntaba si realmente nuestro destino no estaba escrito… yo veía las posibles opciones pero… ¿Quién me aseguraba que no estaba ya predicho las decisiones que tomaríamos al final de la partida?

Al menos había actos que no podíamos controlar, sucesos que para bien o para mal nos marcaban sin que lo pudiésemos evitar. La prueba estaba en un simple corte con un papel de regalo.

¿Por qué no vi aquello?

Si tan solo lo hubiese podido evitar ahora nada de todo esto estaría pasando.

Edward y Bella serían felices juntos, yo y Jasper continuaríamos con nuestra feliz existencia y Valerius no estaría en nuestra vida.

Por algún extraño motivo el último pensamiento no me agradó en absoluto.

El tiempo que le llevaba conociendo había bastado para saber que era un hombre de gran corazón dispuesto a todo para defender a los suyos. Recordé la noche que le conocí en aquel bar, la fiereza que mostró por proteger a Bella y la desesperación ante el intento de ayudarla. Me alegraba que al menos él estuviese con ella ante nuestra ausencia, que la hubiese cuidado como nosotros no hicimos.

Sin duda cuando Edward le conociese se desataría la tormenta, pues sus celos llegarían a ser enfermizos, aunque yo ya entreveía que ninguno de los dos se trataba como algo más que hermanos.

Él para ella parecía únicamente eso, el hermano mayor que está ahí para cuidar de su frágil hermanita.

Y otra vez sin saber porque me di cuenta que aquello me agradaba.

¿Por qué no alejaba a Valerius de mi mente?

Era frustrante.

Volví a ojear el futuro inmediato de Bella para saber si volvería pronto, pero no la veía regresar por lo pronto pero tampoco separarse de Jasper.

Debería estar molesta ante la falta de intención de mi esposo en verme, pero nada más lejos de la realidad… no tenía el más mínimo interés en reencontrarme con él.

Bufé molesta y me senté en el sofá de la sala a ver un rato la tele.

Por el momento el tema de los Volturis seguía igual y aún tardarían unos días en llegar.

Valerius optó por imitarme y nos quedamos inmóviles viendo sin prestar atención la televisión.

**Bella**

Cuando la poca luminosidad propia de Forks se hizo notar decidimos movernos del cementerio por si alguien decidía hacer alguna visita.

Corrimos por el bosque hasta encontrar un pequeño claro donde sentarnos cómodamente.

- Es realmente interesante verte correr con tacones por el bosque- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Me costó bastante reaccionar, pues estaba deslumbrada por aquella mueca en su rostro, era un ser hermoso cuando sonreía de aquella forma.

- Sí, bueno… creo que mi torpeza no será algo que llegue a echar de menos.

Su semblante se volvió de nuevo serio y yo me golpee mentalmente por haber borrado su sonrisa.

- ¿Echas algo de menos?

- Un par de cosas… nunca pensé que las lágrimas llegasen a ser tan liberadoras y poder dormir.

- ¿Dormir? Pensé que eso era justo algo que querías dejar atrás.

- La ignorancia Jasper… la ignorancia, casi eran más llevaderas las pesadillas que lo que he vivido hasta ahora, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- No sabes cuánto lo lamento, yo…

- ¿Otra vez? Mira deja de sentir lástima por mí porque con eso no solucionas nada y a mí me exaspera.

- Como quieras.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza y perdidos en nuestras mentes.

Escuché a Artemisa aproximarse y sonreí al verla traer una liebre y depositarla ante mí. Ciertamente no era mi sangre favorita pero ella disfrutaba compartiendo conmigo sus presas. Yo la secaba y ella se la comía.

Para mí era algo normal pero claro está no lo era para Jazz.

- Creí haberlo visto todo en esta vida pero estaba equivocado- murmuró.

- ¿Compartimos con él Artemisa?

Ella desvió la mirada de mí a él y recogió la presa para ofrecérsela a Jasper.

- Le encanta compartir su caza… no la rechaces- le animé.

Algo confuso tomó la liebre entre sus manos y aún dudando clavó sus dientes en la garganta del animal, cuando hubo terminado le dije que se la devolviese a Artemisa y esta enseguida comenzó a desgarrar la carne.

- No es una sangre deliciosa pero ella es feliz- me encogí de hombros.

Jasper no apartaba la vista de ella y luego frunció los labios en una mueca realmente cómica.

- Esto…- alzó la mirada hacia mi-… vuestros ojos…

- Si, son idénticos- afirmé.

- Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?

- Aún no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta.

Comencé a relatarle toda la historia, incluso el encuentro que ellos mismos tuvieron con ella.

Podía notar la fascinación que emanaba de él. Sus ojos dorados brillaban expectantes ante cada una de mis palabras y yo reía internamente.

Me extrañaba lo poco que me costaba hablar con él, contarle todo lo que había ocurrido y como me sentía, sabiendo que con Alice no podría estar así.

Tenía serias dudas sobre si estaba controlando mis emociones, pero no me importaba.

- Tienes que contarle todo eso a Carlisle- dijo más emocionado de lo que a mí me hubiese gustado.

- Ya veremos…

- Eres realmente extraña ¿lo sabías? Atraes lo sobrenatural como la miel al oso.

- Gracias… creo, pero no eres el primero en decírmelo.

- Es extraño… en parte compartes algo de mi don, aunque solo sea con ella y no puedas manipular sus emociones.

- Más que extraño lo considero fascinante- reí ampliamente.

- Si tuvieses que lidiar con las emociones de todos no afirmarías tal cosa.

- Me sobra con las suyas y las mías gracias- moví las manos con gesto dramático.

Nos sumimos en un nuevo silencio, pero la atmósfera de pronto se puso algo tensa.

- ¿Bella?

- Dime.

- ¿Algún día me contarás todo lo que viviste estos cinco años?

Sé que mi rostro se contrajo ante la simple mención de tener que revivir todo lo acontecido.

- No sé si realmente quieras escucharlo Jasper.

- Tienes razón, no quiero pero lo necesito… necesito saber todo lo que pasó para entender los cambios.

Los cambios…

- ¿Tanto he cambiado?- casi tenía miedo a recibir una respuesta.

- Si, la Bella que yo conocí nunca hubiese hablado como lo hiciste tu ayer noche.

Desvié la mirada, las palabras usadas resonaron en mi mente. Seguía segura de todas y cada una, pero el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos era demasiado como para pasarlo por alto. Por mucho daño que me hubiese causado sabía que mi corazón le pertenecía.

Me había costado muchísimo ponerme la máscara delante de él, no correr a abrazarlo cuando estaba en el suelo ante mí.

Su belleza continuaba impactándome y su voz seguía teniendo la habilidad de hacerme estremecer.

Casi estaba segura de haber visto aquel amor que me juraba tiempo atrás en sus ojos, y la historia de Alice cobraba sentido pero… el daño era aún más grande.

No podía actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, no podía ignorar el dolor tan arraigado tenía en mi alma. Mi pecho seguía abierto y la herida no parecía cicatrizar.

Me había convertido en una muñeca rota, sin esperanzas de volver a sentir la felicidad.

Dudaba tener la capacidad de volver a confiar en él.

- Jamás le podría desear algún mal, no le odio y no quiero verlo sufrir pero…- mi voz volvía a estar rota como cada vez que hablaba de él-… pero no puedo Jazz, no puedo olvidar.

- ¿Sabes que él te ama, verdad?

- No… no lo sé.

- Él te mintió para protegerte Bella, pero nunca dejó de amarte.

- Eso ya lo había escuchado antes.

- ¿Entonces?

- Creí sus promesas de amor durante escasos meses, pero también creí que no me amaba durante cinco años… ¿Qué crees que tiene más peso? ¿Seis meses o cinco años?

No contestó a mi pregunta, se limitó a bajar la vista al suelo.

- Me decís que me abandonasteis para protegerme, pero hicisteis todo lo contrario, quedé a merced del peligro sola, con una sádica buscando venganza con mi muerte.

- ¿Una sádica? ¿De quién estás hablando?

- Victoria vino a por mí, quería vengar a su pareja con la pareja de Edward… no entró en razón cuando le dije que él no me amaba y me había abandonado. Para ella yo tenía que recibir lo mismo que James y eso significaba hacerme pedazos- en sus ojos vi pasar el terror y la furia en milésimas de segundo- casi lo logra pues yo no tenía con que defenderme. Me siguió un día que buscaba el prado y me dio caza… se entretuvo golpeándome. Estuve dos meses en el hospital, una semana en coma.

Dejé de mirarle y me sumergí en los recuerdos.

"Antes de perder el conocimiento creí ver un gigantesco animal arremeter contra ella pero no llegué a verlo bien.

Cuando desperté mi padre me contó que me había atacado un oso joven y que Jacob me encontró a tiempo y logró ahuyentarlo. Tardé días en comprender que aquello no fue así, pero mi amigo no venía a verme.

Durante tres semanas le llamaba a diario y él no contestaba a mis llamadas.

Tuve que rogarle a Charlie que lo llevase al hospital así tuviese que esposarlo.

Una tarde apareció en mi habitación y mi padre nos dejó a solas, al mirarle a los ojos recordé fotograma a fotograma toda la escena.

_¿Qué eres?_ Le pregunté directamente a lo que él contestó con un _¿Qué viste?_

Definitivamente estabais en lo cierto con aquello de que era un imán para los peligros, pues nadie más podría mezclarse con vampiros y licántropos.

Recordé todas las leyendas Quilleutes que me había contado, y si la parte de los Cullen era cierta… até cabos"

Fijé mi vista en Jasper de nuevo y su rostro era inescrutable pero la tensión de su mandíbula le delataba.

- Como verás no me dejasteis a salvo y si no fuese por Jacob y la manada ahora mismo no estaría aquí.

Un gruñido se fue formando en su pecho aumentando progresivamente de intensidad a la vez que sus ojos se oscurecían y su rostro se endurecía aún más.

- Te juntaste con los… chuchos- siseó.

Pude notar también oscurecerse mi mirada y la ira apoderarse instantáneamente de mí… algo que no pasó inadvertido para él.

- No, me junté con mis amigos y dejé que me protegieran como no lo hicieron los que llegué a considerar mi familia- espeté mordaz

- ¿Tienes idea de lo peligrosos que son? Te podrían haber matado- exclamó.

- Y una familia de siete vampiros son la definición de seguridad para una humana torpe que se corta con un papel.

Su cara se descompuso y entendí que hacer mención a su desliz no había sido lo más acertado, pero no estaba dispuesta a que infravaloraran a la manada.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciese? Estaba sola Jasper… completamente sola.

- Tienes razón, pero en serio Bella no te haces una idea de lo inestables que pueden llegar a ser esas criaturas.

- Si que lo se… pero eso ya no importa.

Se movió rápidamente y se puso ante mí tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

- Si de algo estoy seguro es que si hubiésemos sabido todo eso jamás nos habríamos alejado de ti… él prefería sacrificar su felicidad para mantenerte a salvo.

- Y para eso tenía que mentirme, destrozarme el corazón y dejar mi alma en el más arduo infierno… no sacrificó su felicidad, me dejó a mi muerta en vida sin ser capaz siquiera de amar como merecía a mi propio padre. Me arrebató la vida.

- Nadie es perfecto, y yo sé muy bien como los sentimientos pueden llegar a nublar la mente… sin ánimo de presionarte creo que os debéis una larga conversación para aclarar todo y desde ese punto tomar las decisiones, no te dejes llevar por tu dolor negándote una segunda oportunidad- iba a rebatirle pero no me dejó- no podemos modificar el pasado pero si crear nuestro futuro… piénsalo.

Quien me iba a decir que sería Jasper quien me diese el perfecto sermón, y lo peor de todo era que tenía razón. Pero la simple idea de estar frente a Edward y mostrarle un alma rota me creaba una terrible ansiedad.

Tenía que recordarme a mi misma mis principios, mi humanidad y mi carácter real. Tenía que ser consecuente con mi vida en general.

Aún con mi recientemente adquirida inmortalidad yo tenía que seguir siendo Bella Swan, y por mucho que me costase ella si le daría la opción de hablar al amor de su vida.

Pero… ¿me sentía preparada para ello? No estaba del todo segura.

"_Podemos crear nuestro futuro…" "Una segunda oportunidad…"_

Cuanto tiempo había anhelado su regreso y que me concediese esas dos cosas.

¡Maldito vampiro sobre protector!

Mi mente voló a nuestros días juntos, a sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, a sus tiernos y castos besos, a las noches arropada por su voz tarareando mi nana.

¿Por qué simplemente no podría haberlo olvidado?

Cuantas lágrimas derramadas por una mentira, porque había sido una mentira ¿verdad? ¿O era ahora cuando me mentían?

Desgraciadamente solo había un modo de saberlo y ese era encarándolo y escucharle.

- Necesito algo de tiempo Jazz, ahora no puedo enfrentarlo, no saldría bien y además hay temas importantes que tratar con vosotros. Realmente tenemos una eternidad para hablar sobre ello y si ha sido capaz de mantenerse alejado cinco años unos días más no serán para tanto- concluí.

- No comparto tu opinión pero la respeto, pero ¿de qué temas importantes hablas?

- Alice ha tenido unas visiones que sería bueno comentáramos con todos vosotros, por eso hemos vuelto.

- ¿Pero de que se trata?- su nerviosismo era palpable.

- Jasper tranquilo- puse una mano sobre su hombro- vamos a por ellos y así nos reunimos todos, es mejor que os lo cuente ella.

**Edward**

Abandonarla sabiendo que ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella había sido lo más doloroso que había hecho en toda mi existencia, pero tenía una motivación… mantenerla a salvo.

Yo podía vivir mi triste existencia sin ella a mi lado siempre y cuando la creyese a salvo, feliz y viva.

Durante esos años me había auto convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y que el día que ella dejase este mundo yo la seguiría y así cesaría de este sufrimiento.

Pero en esos momentos ya no estaba seguro de nada en absoluto salvo del gran agujero que decoraba mi pecho.

Había osado acercarme a un ángel para después dañarlo y ahora tendría que pagar el precio de mis actos… el precio más alto… su desamor.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ella tenía razón, no podía negar que la había abandonado y dicho que no la amaba, ella tuvo que vivir pensando que no era suficiente para mí.

"_Será como si nunca hubiese existido"_

Que oportuna esa frase, con la que traté de liberarla de mis cadenas y que ahora se volvía en mi contra.

Tratar de rebatirla era inútil, lo entendía aunque me estuviese consumiendo lentamente por ello.

_-"¿Puedo entrar?"_

Los pensamientos de Rosalie me sorprendieron, pocas veces venía a mi cuarto y mucho menos tenía la amabilidad de pedir permiso para entrar.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y el rostro de mi hermana asomó cauteloso. Cerró tras ella y se movió con elegancia pero sin pavonearse como era su costumbre.

Yo estaba tumbado en el sofá de piel abrazándome a mí mismo para evitar que mis pedazos se dispersaran.

Ella tomó asiento junto a mí y su mano acarició tiernamente mi mejilla.

- No sé lo que pasó, Esme solo nos ha dicho que vuestro primer encuentro no tuvo un desenlace agradable- comenzó a hablar- no sabes cuánto lo siento Edward.

- No sientas lastima por mí… no la merezco- le rebatí amargamente.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que no me quería cerca de ella y que cumpliese mi promesa.

- _"¿Qué promesa?"_

- Será como si nunca hubiese existido- recité una vez más.

Se quedó en silencio y yo traté de bloquear sus pensamientos. Un rato después me obligó a abrir los brazos recostándose conmigo en el sofá.

- Rose, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunté incomodo.

- Tumbarme aquí contigo y pedirte que me abraces- lo último había sido un murmullo.

- No creo que esto…

- ¡OH! Por favor Edward no seas idiota ni mal pensado… eres mi hermano nada más, pero no por eso no te puedo dar cariño.

- ¿La gran Rosalie Hale mostrándose cariñosa? – Pregunté escéptico- perdona que me extrañe después de décadas sin conocer esa faceta tuya.

Giró la cabeza y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Creo que salvo Emmett eres el que mejor me conoce, así que sabes muy bien que os quiero a todos como a verdaderos hermanos… puedo no ser la personificación de la dulzura pero lo daría todo por vosotros.

No había atisbo de broma ni burla en su voz ni en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué vienes justo ahora a decirme todo esto? Pensé que como Alice me odiabas por todo el daño que he causado, llevabas sin dirigirme la palabra desde que regresamos a Forks… ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Se volvió a dar la vuelta, dándome la espalda y sujetó mis brazos alrededor de ella prácticamente obligándome a abrazarla. Ahogué una risa floja… ¿no era a mí a quien había que consolar?

En seguida su voz cortó de raíz mi momento de diversión ante mi dolor.

- He estado pensando mucho en lo que le hiciste, tratando de comprender tu punto para haberle hecho tanto daño intencionadamente.

- Jamás fue intencionadamente Rose, jamás.

- Si bueno, sabías que le harías mucho daño, era algo lógico… aunque no contases con lo extremista que es esa niña.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?- pregunté impacientándome.

- Simple… anteponer a una persona a tus propios deseos o convicciones- la oí inspirar profundamente y supe que lo próximo que diría no sería fácil para ella- conoces mi aversión a lo que somos, yo jamás habría elegido este modo de vida y desearía poder ser humana de nuevo… sin embargo llegado el momento tomamos esa clase de decisiones que nos contradicen… como Emmett y yo.

- ¿Emmett?- ahora sí que estaba perdido.

- No soporto lo que somos, pero bien le condené a él… ¿soy hipócrita? Posiblemente, pero fue una de las decisiones más duras que he tomado nunca.

Esperé pacientemente a que continuase y ante su falta de palabras rompí el silencio.

- Y eso… ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Todos creéis que lo traje a la familia por egoísmo, por quererlo para mí… pero no es así Edward, simplemente no quería la muerte para él, sus ojos tenían demasiada vida como para dejarlo allí… no pensé en mí, sino en darle una oportunidad a él.

Acto reflejo mis brazos se ciñeron más sobre ella, conocía de sobra lo mucho que odiaba su naturaleza y para todos era conocida su faceta egocéntrica, pero oírla hablar así despertaba en mí el instinto protector.

- No apruebo lo que hiciste ni como lo hiciste… pero lo entiendo, y tal vez ella lo haga también algún día.

_-"Edward, por favor contrólate y mantente a distancia de ella… luego te cuento todo, hazme caso por esta vez"_

Todo mi cuerpo entró en tensión y Rosalie lo notó.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Jasper ha vuelto y viene acompañado.

Reconocí tres de los cuatro aromas que me llegaron mientras se aproximaban, pero solo encontraba la mente de Jasper.

No escuchar a Bella no era ninguna novedad, pero ¿Alice? Siempre pude oírla y el único modo de bloquearme que tenía era pensando en algo que me incomodase no con aquella pared blanca tan similar a la de Bella.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cuando la imagen del cuarto en el grupo me llegó a través de Jazz mis puños se cerraron fuertemente y un rugido incontenible hizo eco en la mansión.

- Por favor Edward cálmate- podría haber esperado aquello de Jazz o Alice pero no de ella- no culpes a quien es inocente.

En la sala solo faltaba Emmett que había salido a cazar solo y ellos por entrar.

Esme y Carlisle estaban abrazados e inquietos por lo que pudiese suceder y Rosalie se acercó a mí buscando el apoyo que su marido no le podía dar en ese momento… aunque trataba de esconderlo tras la mascarada de brindarme ella a mi consuelo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió el primero en aparecer fue Jasper seguido de Bella. La famosa Artemisa viajaba sobre su hombro analizando todo a su alrededor.

La imagen era ante todo impactante y no fui el único en reparar en ello.

Unos pasos por detrás aparecieron Alice acompañada por el tal Valerius.

Las imágenes de aquel despreciable ser arrebatándole la vida a mi ángel tuvieron un efecto inmediato.

Me agazapé tensando todos y cada uno de mis músculos y retrayendo los labios. Dominado por mis instintos solo pensaba en arrancarle la cabeza, despedazarlo lentamente regocijándome en su dolor.

El rostro de un ángel se interpuso ante mi presa destilando veneno por los ojos.

No tardamos en percibir las olas de calma que Jasper se apresuró a mandarnos.

Me erguí de nuevo al tiempo que ella también lo hacía.

Artemisa había volado hacia Jazz acomodándose ahora sobre él.

- No os diferenciáis mucho el uno del otro, no tomes tus propias conclusiones sin conocer previamente la historia- la voz de Bella fue mucho más suave que en el cementerio- prometo contártelo todo… solo dame tiempo.

Rosalie tomó mi brazo y yo traté de calmarme y asimilar sus palabras… "prometo contártelo todo…"

Era sin duda una nimiedad, pero el saber que tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella calentó mi gélido cuerpo con la llama de la esperanza.

Todas las palabras de amor que se perdieron en el pasado se arremolinaron en mi boca, pero esta estaba seca y no lograba articular ninguna.

"_Mi dulce y frágil ángel, mi bella durmiente… te he extrañado tanto. Tu olor, tu rubor y el suave sonido de tu respiración…"_

La vi alejarse de mí para colocarse más próxima a mi hermano.

"_han sido tan duros estos cinco años de distancia y ahora te tengo aquí y necesito estrecharte entre mis brazos y hacerte saber cuánto te amo…"_

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Jasper y cerró los ojos.

"¡_OH, mi vida!" nunca quise hacerte pasar por todo esto, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo para ti…"_

Un suspiro se coló entre sus labios cuando él pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros. La realidad volvió a golpearme al verla acudir a otros brazos para encontrar su estabilidad.

Mi corazón de piedra lloró nuevamente al saberme responsable de sus necesidades de apoyo lejos de mí. La observé relajarse con aquel contacto.

"_Te amo mi ángel, siempre te he amado… me equivoqué, perdóname"_

Mis ojos volaron de nuevo hacia aquel vampiro que tenía también rodeados con sus brazos unos pequeños hombros.

¿Qué hacía Alice tan cerca de aquel imbécil?

Volví a caer en el detalle de que no podía leer nada ni en Alice ni en aquel vampiro… me encontraba igual que con Bella.

Busqué en la sala los pensamientos de mi padre y mi madre hallándolos sin ningún problema, por tanto no era yo el que estaba fallando.

- Bella - llamó Alice- prepárate en… cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

- ¡Bellaaa!- una gran masa atravesó la puerta tumbando a Jasper y tomando en brazos a esta- ¡Dios, cuanto te he echado de menos pequeña!

Una carcajada cantarina nos hizo pararnos en seco a todos menos a Emmett que seguía dando vueltas con los brazos en su diminuta cintura.

_-"Tiene una risa preciosa_"- apreció Jasper.

- ¡Emmett!- ella alzó los brazos y se colgó de él devolviéndole toda la efusividad.

- ¡Woo!... ya no eres la debilucha que recordaba- la dejó en el suelo y la miró de arriba abajo- ¡Nena! ¡Estás cañón!

Todos giramos en la dirección de Rose a la espera de que le saltase al cuello en un ataque de celos, pero su cara estaba iluminada por una gran sonrisa.

- Tienes razón mi amor, está bellísima- dijo en voz alta.

Se acercó lentamente a los dos y Emmett le tendió la mano orgulloso de su esposa.

- Rosalie- el saludo de Bella no fue tosco pero tampoco era portador de ninguna calidez.

- Hola Bella- dio otro paso y abrió los brazos.

La intención era clara pero Bella dio dos pasos hacia atrás con gesto sombrío. La mueca de dolor que se formó en el rostro de mi hermana nos dolió a todos.

- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto- susurró.

- Seguro- objetó Bella.

No tuvimos tiempo para mucho más, enseguida se giró hacia mis padres y les saludó con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

¿Dónde estaba mi Bella? Aquella niña dulce y llena de amor que se deshacía en abrazos siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

Esme trató de cambiar su expresión y decidió ir a abrazar a su otra hija recién llegada. Todos la saludaron y abrazaron pero el tal Valerius no se despegó de su lado en ningún momento.

Yo no tuve ninguna intención de acercarme a ella, no mientras no se separase un poco de él y el echo de su blanca mente no favorecía nuestro trato.

La mente de mi padre me llamó al orden.

_-"Edward, ¿algo que tener en cuenta en la mente de este tipo?_

- Blanco como la cal, una pared.

Mi voz espesa y resentida llamó la atención de todos que fijaron sus miradas en mi.

- Preguntadles a ellos como lo hacen porque los tres son mudos mentales.

Una sonrisa socarrona cruzó el semblante del vampiro y yo me llené de furia contenida y ansias por borrársela de una patada.

La tensión del cuerpo de Bella era palpable en el ambiente.

- Interesante- dijo mi padre- he de suponer que tienes algo que ver con eso ¿no Bella?

Su mirada se cubrió de un velo extraño y reparé de nuevo en lo extraños que eran sus ojos.

- En cierta forma sí, pero no es lo importante ahora- desvió la atención hacia Alice- Ha tenido unas visiones que habría que comentar.

- ¿Problemas?- el cabeza de familia volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Me temo que si, y no sé a ciencia cierta como de graves- contestó mi hermana mientras yo me crispaba al no poder ver nada en su mente- en tres días tendremos visita.

- ¿De quién?- preguntó Esme.

- Los Volturis… más exactamente Aro con unos cuantos guardias, en un principio venían los tres pero ahora solo lo veo a él- hizo una mueca.

- ¿Aro?- aquello no era para nada bueno, ese vampiro no salía de su "casa" solo por placer- ¿Qué quiere?

- Pregunta más bien a quien quiere- la voz profunda de Valerius resonó por primera vez en toda la casa.

- Me quiere a mí- contestó el duendecillo.

El rostro de todos mostró el terror que aquellas palabras provocaron, pero sin duda los ojos de Jasper fueron los que mejor reflejaron toda aquella inquietud.

- ¿Cómo que te quiere a ti?- bramó.

- Tranquilízate Jasper- le reprendió su esposa- hasta ahora lo único que he visto es que necesita hablar conmigo y que hará lo posible por encontrarme… según parece necesita de mi ayuda pero no se por y para qué.

- No se acercará a ti… no lo permitiré- los ojos de Jasper se estrecharon y estaban negros de ira.

- Jazz- le llamó al orden mi ángel- ni a Alice ni a nadie le ocurrirá nada pero no podemos evitar que la encuentre y hable con ella… hemos mirado todas esas alternativas y parece ser que siempre acaba llegando.

- Bella tiene razón hijo- convino mi padre- no precipitaremos las cosas… esperaremos a que venga a ver que es lo que quiere y luego actuaremos.

- ¿Esperaremos? ¿A que sea demasiado tarde para protegerla?- recriminó- de ninguna manera.

- Jasper, no voy a huir a ninguna parte

El diminuto cuerpo de mi hermana se acercó más al vampiro que la sostenía. El gesto fue captado por los ojos de su marido… no era algo para pasar por alto.

Me preguntaba cuantas cosas habían pasado en aquellos meses para que Alice regresase tan cambiada. El no poder adentrarme en sus cabezas me dificultaba conocer que clase de relación tenían esos dos.

La idea de que estuviesen juntos se esfumó con la misma rapidez que había llegado… Alice jamás le haría algo así a Jasper, ellos eran el uno para el otro, destinados a una eternidad juntos.

Para los ojos de una madre toda la situación tampoco pasaba desapercibida.

Esme se colocó al lado de mi hermano y cogió con fuerza su mano mostrándole su cariño y amor como solo con él podía hacer. Un segundo después su otra mano también fue tomada por los suaves dedos que tendrían que haber estado entrelazados con los míos.

Todas aquellas muestras de cariño que ella le ofrecía estaban comenzando a molestarme seriamente.

¿Desde cuando se llevaban tan bien?

- Está bien pero… ¿te quedarás en la casa?- preguntó y en su mente pude leer que ya conocía la respuesta.

- No, me quedaré con Bella y Valerius.

_-"Con Valerius por supuesto, no me cabe duda"-_ un matiz de sorna se perfiló bajo sus pensamientos.

- ¿Dónde aparecerán Alice?- preguntó Carlisle.

- Trae a Demetri, así que lo primero que hará será directamente buscarme a mí donde esté y luego venir también a hablar contigo.

- Si no te importa preferiría que estés ese día aquí con todos.

- Tranquilo Carlisle, pasaré todo el jueves aquí.

- Muy bien… vosotros dos también Bella.

Ella solo asintió y vi que me miraba de reojo.

- Bueno eso era todo… nos vemos el jueves- dijo Bella.

- ¿No te quedas un rato hermanita?- Emmett puso cara de corderito degollado pero el cuerpo de Bella había contestado de forma muy diferente.

- No Emmett, me voy a casa… eres bienvenido cuando quieras pero… no me llames hermanita.

Aquellas palabras no eran exactamente lo que Emmett esperaba.

- Es lo que eres para mi Bella- dijo con una seriedad impropia de él- me da exactamente igual lo que pase entre vosotros porque tu serás siempre mi hermanita pequeña.

Una sonrisa triste se hizo un hueco entre aquellos labios, pero sus ojos no abandonaron la expresión fría que ahora parecía ser su firma.

- Hasta el jueves- y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Artemisa picoteó el cabello de mi hermano antes de alzar el vuelo y seguirla a través del porche.

Mis piernas actuaron por cuenta propia dirigiendo todo mi cuerpo por el mismo camino recién recorrido por ella.

Cuando llegué a la altura de Alice esta sujetó mi brazo frenándome.

- Déjala… no vayas ahora.

- Suéltame- le gruñí.

No corrí tras ella, simplemente me guié por su aroma dándole un mínimo de tiempo a solas… un tiempo que realmente yo también necesitaba.

Me interné en el bosque andando sobre sus pasos inmerso en mi mente, viajando entre recuerdos dulces y amargos.

Pero en un momento el paraje logró alertarme.

El terror invadió mi cuerpo y me maldije por no haber pensado en aquello.

Corrí hasta aquella línea divisoria, aquel punto en el que un paso más podía traer graves consecuencias.

Rezaba por llegar a tiempo, rezaba porque no la hubiese cruzado.

Hacía años que no teníamos constancia de alguna transformación, pero el tratado era sagrado y de suma importancia para la familia.

Cuando llegué vi su silueta justo en la línea y la respiración se me cortó en el acto.

-¡No Bella!- grité.

Se giró con sorpresa para mirarme.

- No des un paso más, no puedes poner un pie en esas tierras.

- Lo se- dijo con simpleza- conozco el tratado con la manada.

- ¿Lo conoces?- la miré y noté el detalle de nombrar una manada y no los Quilleutes como hacíamos nosotros.

- Si, conozco los términos del tratado y los límites de los territorios.

- Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy peligroso.

- Quería tener la posibilidad de saludar a unos viejos amigos, aunque no estoy segura de que ahora sea bienvenida… puedo olerlos… no deben estar muy lejos- la vi sonreír con añoranza.

Olfateé el ambiente hasta que capté aquel nauseabundo olor, pero no oía absolutamente nada. Hacía tiempo que habían pasado por allí pero ahora ya no estaban.

- Artemisa, ¿puedes?- preguntó y yo no entendí nada.

El animal le cantó y arrimó su cabeza al rostro de ella ¿la estaba acariciando?

Supongo que mi cara debió reflejar mi asombro porque pude ver una sonrisa contenida en sus labios.

Artemisa batió sus alas elevándose al cielo. Cuanto más me fijaba en ella más hermosa la veía. No me consideraba gran amante de los animales pues era ilógico serlo pero ella tenía algo especial que empujaba a observarla intensamente.

Nos sobrevoló durante un par de minutos en los que no pude apartar la vista de ella, con sus grandes alas extendidas y sus garras retraídas hacia atrás.

- Búscales- la voz de Bella me devolvió al sitio y observé que se había sentado en el suelo justo en el límite.

Un chocante brillo cubría sus ojos, una vida que aún no le había visto. Observé con detenimiento sus pupilas extremadamente dilatadas, aquellas ramificaciones sobre el oro de sus iris.

Casi me atrevía a decir que sus ojos eran aún más grandes que en su vida humana y tenían un aura misteriosa que embelesaba.

Busqué el punto que miraba hasta que entendí que no existía tal punto… parecía simplemente en trance.

¿Qué le pasaba?

**Bella**

El rato que había pasado en aquella casa me había alterado. Su olor impregnando cada recoveco me mareaba y su mirada clavada en mí analizándome me ponía muy nerviosa.

Durante un rato estar junto a Jasper había sido como un bálsamo pero él tenía sus propias preocupaciones y no podía estar conmigo todo el tiempo. La actitud de Alice hacía él le dolía y necesitaba un poco de espacio.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo junto a los Cullen y quería alejarme.

En cuanto salí de allí recordé a unos grandes amigos, al menos lo eran en mi vida humana.

Sabía que no podía ir a la Push, mi nueva condición me prohibía la entrada y lo respetaba pero no podía evitar añorarlos.

Fui hasta los límites, sin saber que les diría si me los encontraba.

La furia de Leah y Jacob sería imparable, pero necesitaba explicarles todo y sobretodo que supiesen que no había muerto… al menos no en el más estricto sentido.

No pude disfrutar de la soledad mucho tiempo.

Tendría que haberme imaginado que me seguiría. Utilicé toda mi paciencia y autocontrol para no echarle a patadas de allí.

Íbamos a pasar una temporada cerca el uno del otro y era mejor pasarlo en buenos términos.

Le hablé pausadamente, concentrándome en mis ganas de ver a mis amigos y no en el dolor que me causaba tenerle a pocos metros.

Agradecí que las pocas palabras intercambiadas no llegasen a temas que no quería tratar.

Busqué la manera de ver a mis amigos sin traspasar los límites. Desde luego tenía la suerte de contar con Artemisa… al menos podría ver que se encontraban bien, aunque no pudiese hablar con ellos.

- Artemisa, ¿Puedes?- le pregunté

No me podía hablar, pero me entendía perfectamente. Su cabeza cubierta de suave plumaje acarició mi mejilla y vi la cara de Edward desencajada. Contuve como pude una sonrisa. Había tanto que él desconocía de mí…

- Búscales.

Me senté en el límite, cautelosa de no cruzarlo por si acaso. Una vez más la busqué en el cielo hasta que nos unimos en su vuelo.

Podía notar su emoción y sabía que esta se reflejaría en mis ojos levemente más dilatados ahora.

Era consciente de la presencia de Edward aún más cerca de mí, pero tenía que ignorarlo o perdería mi nueva visión.

Durante más de diez minutos peinamos desde el aire los bosques del territorio Quilleute, pero no había ni rastro de ninguno de los dos.

Un aullido hizo virar a Artemisa.

Reconocería ese sonido entre mil aullidos más. Sin duda Jacob estaba en fase.

Un claro se abrió paso ante mis ojos y dos grandes lobos aparecieron en el centro.

El macho color chocolate era aún más grande que la última vez y el gris se veía igual, con una línea más estilizada pero sin dejar de resultar imponente.

Pude observar sus juegos, como Leah arremetía contra aquel enorme cuerpo de pelo suave y mordía su lomo.

Quien no los hubiese visto antes o no los conociera pensaría en aquella escena como una gran batalla campal, pero yo conocía aquellos gruñidos como verdaderos ronroneos.

El juego agresivo era en realidad una muestra de cariño y caricias. El brillo de sus ojos delataba el amor que se tenían y la punzada de la envidia no tardó en recorrer mi cuerpo.

El vuelo de Artemisa se volvió frenético alrededor de ellos logrando captar toda su atención.

Los dos grandes lobos la miraban con curiosidad hasta que esta aterrizó ante ellos.

Jacob se tumbó completamente en el suelo aplastando su enorme cabeza contra la hierba. Sus ojos estudiaban al gran pájaro que tenía ante él. Alzó un poco la cabeza y se arrastró hacia Artemisa.

Sus ojos brillaban y aquella sonrisa lobuna que a mi tanto me gustaba apareció enmarcada entre dos hileras de grandes dientes.

Una gran lengua salió de sus fauces azotando la cabeza de Artemisa que se desestabilizó y molestó bastante.

El semblante del lobo cambió abruptamente arrugando el morro y levantándose. Los dientes antes visibles por su gran sonrisa ahora se mostraban amenazantes.

Pude oler el peligro y el miedo de mi amiga que en un segundo alzó el vuelo para ponerse a salvo.

La pobre no entendía que había ocurrido, pero yo me hice a la idea de que ella tenía mi olor impregnado en su plumaje y este era ahora el olor de vampiro.

La ansiedad me invadió por completo mezclándose con el miedo que atenazaba a Artemisa.

¿Cómo había sido tan egoísta? ¿Cómo había podido poner en semejante peligro a lo más importante que tenía en esos momentos?

Le supliqué que volviese rápido, necesitaba tenerla junto a mí cuanto antes, tocarla, abrazarla… asegurarme que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Ella no dudó ni un segundo en alejarse de los chuchos y yo deseé poder arrancarle la cabeza a aquel lobo por enseñarle los dientes a mi bebe.

Me levanté de un salto, era consciente de que Edward seguía allí y que me hablaba pero yo solo caminaba furiosa por la línea divisoria mientras seguía viendo el cielo a través del búho.

Cuando por fin llegó, directamente chocó contra mi pecho y yo rompí la visión para observarla detenidamente.

-¡Artemisa! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Perdóname!- sollocé.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué ha pasado?- gritaba Edward.

Iba a contestarle cuando el aullido de un lobo se hizo demasiado próximo.

- Salgamos de aquí… ¡corre!- le apremié.

Corrí con Artemisa entre mis brazos, no estaba dispuesta a soltarla y si algo o alguien quería alcanzarla antes se encontraría con mis dientes.

Edward me seguía de cerca, llamándome sin cesar. Me alejé todo lo que pude del territorio Quilleute, y llegué a un pequeño claro en el bosque.

No conocía aquella zona pues nunca me había adentrado tanto siendo humana y en mi nueva vida aquella era mi primera excursión.

Paré e inspeccioné de nuevo a Artemisa. Luego me giré hacia Edward.

- ¿Captas a alguien cerca?

- Por el amor de Dios Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?- se le veía angustiado y mi frustración salió a flote.

- ¡Que si oyes a alguien!- le grité.

- ¡No joder! A nadie.

- Bien, gracias- le contesté cortante- ahora mejor vete y déjame sola.

- ¿Qué me vaya?- abrió los ojos de par en par- acabo de oír lo que juraría era un lobo, tu nos has hecho huir y ahora pretendes que te deje aquí sola… ¿Estás loca?

La rabia tomaba posesión poco a poco de mi cuerpo, ¿Quién se creía que era?

- Exacto, quiero que me dejes aquí sola… no necesito que ahora vengas a cuidarme… ya no- golpe bajo y lo sabía.

- Bella… no hagas eso por favor- su voz entrecortada no le delataba más que su rostro contraído.

- No estoy haciendo nada- dije indiferente.

- Por favor Bella…

- ¿Por favor que? ¿Qué quieres Edward?- la paciencia de un neófito no era mucha y yo me daba cuenta de ello por momentos.

- No me alejes de tu vida… por favor Bella no lo hagas.

- No se puede alejar a alguien que no está, y eso creo que recordar que te lo debo principalmente a ti- clavé mis ojos en los suyos- tengo constancia de que tus promesas no valen mucho pero cumple al menos una de ellas… la última.

En sus ojos vi formarse un abismo, vi reflejada la oscuridad de mi alma en sus orbes dorados y noté que me faltaba el aire. Estaba dañándole y no era capaz de evitarlo, no sabía si realmente quería evitarlo o por el contrario quería dejarlo tan muerto como él me dejó a mí. Poco a poco iba siendo más consciente de que realmente me amaba y para mi mayor angustia eso no alivianaba mi dolor.

- Pagaré mi error eternamente ¿Verdad?- murmuró- es lógico, te entiendo aunque me duela pero… necesito saber una cosa.

Le di la espalda como una cobarde, estaba segura que fuera lo que fuera lo que me iba a preguntar no podría contestarle si le miraba.

- Bella… ¿Aún me amas?

Y el golpe esperado llegó azotando todos mis cimientos. Pero no podía contestarle la verdad… no nos llevaría a ningún sitio mas que a un final en el que yo sería aún mas desdichada.

- No tiene caso que te conteste a eso, porque mi respuesta no la interpretarías del mismo modo que yo.

- ¿Eso que significa?

- Que tenemos modos muy diferentes de ver el amor, que para cada uno significa algo diferente que para el otro… te dijese lo que te dijese no entenderías lo que yo siento.

Un espeso silencio calló sobre el lugar, roto únicamente por nuestras respiraciones y los sonidos de la naturaleza.

- ¿Por qué no intentas explicarme como te sientes? Tal vez si que pueda entenderte.

Estaba esperándolo, sabía que no se daría por vencido… nadie rechazaba a Edward Cullen.

Sonreí para mí,… quien menos quería rechazarlo lo estaba haciendo.

- Porque no me interesa que sepas como me siento… porque no quiero contártelo, no quiero que sepas nada de mi… quiero que experimentes una mínima parte de lo que supone eso, que te impidan saber algo que anhelas.

De repente su mano estaba sobre mi brazo apretando con fuerza y obligándome a mirarlo. Me estaba haciendo daño y era consciente de ello. Le gruñí en respuesta.

- ¿Te haces una idea de lo que supuso para mi dejarte? ¿Has tenido que alejarte alguna vez de quien más amas porque eres un peligro para ella? Puede que me equivocase, puede que lo hiciese todo mal pero bajo ningún concepto insinúes que para mi fue fácil porque fue un completo infierno- sus ojos llameaban ahora- pensar que podrías estar en brazos de otro, que me habrías olvidado… no hay nada peor que eso.

- ¿Qué no hay nada peor?... suéltame Edward- esperé pacientemente- suéltame te digo.

- ¿Y si no lo hago?- de un tirón me acercó más a él.

- Me demuestras lo embustero que eres… dices estar arrepentido del daño que me has hecho y a la mínima oportunidad sigues lastimándome.


	15. RUPTURA LIMPIA

Bueno, este capi es algo cortito en comparacion a lo que suelo escribir. Espro que os guste. besos a todas.

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES, O NO TODOS, NO ME PERTENECEN. YO SOLO JUEG CON ELLOS Y LOS PONGO EN SITUACIONES DIFERENTS.

* * *

**CAPITULO 15: RUPTURA LIMPIA**

_**Edward**_

- Me demuestras lo embustero que eres… dices estar arrepentido del daño que me has hecho y a la mínima oportunidad sigues lastimándome.

Supo las palabras exactas que debía utilizar, aquellas que hicieron que me alejase de ella como si quemase y las que me podían causar dolor.

¿Cómo podía pensar así de mi? Fácil… tenía razón.

Toda la furia que había sentido minutos antes se reveló contra mi mismo.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Mi cuerpo temblaba entre sollozos que ya no era capaz de contener.

- ¿Qué te he hecho Dios? ¿Cómo he podido ser tan imbécil?

Oí un leve gemido a unos metros de mi pero no quise enfrentarla.

Su mano acarició mi desordenado cabello y me estremecí ante su contacto.

- Edward, cálmate por favor- me susurró.

¿Cómo me pedía que me calmara? No podía, la amaba y solo lograba lastimarla… no merecía nada de ella.

Mi seco llanto se descontroló, no era capaz de controlar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. .

Sus pequeños brazos me rodearon acunándome sobre su pecho.

Creí morir de placer y dolor.

Estar entre sus brazos era lo que llevaba anhelando años y ahora que por fin lo estaba no era ni por asomo como lo había imaginado.

Pero era un ser egoísta al fin y al cabo y no me aparté, la dejé que me consolase ella por todo el daño que yo le había causado.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en aquella posición, para mi el tiempo se detuvo en el instante en que su mano rozó mi pelo.

Se movió levemente, algo casi imperceptible, pero me aparté un poco.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, dos miradas cargadas de dolor, inmersas en sentimientos indescifrables.

No contuve mis impulsos y sujeté su rostro entre mis manos.

Moría por rozar aquellos labios, por saborear el néctar de su boca, por fundir nuestros alientos creando un nuevo aroma.

La atraje hacia mi y acorté los pocos centímetros que nos separaban.

Cuando posé mis labios sobre los suyos percibí la diferencia, eran cálidos a mi tacto pero nunca más tan abrasadores como antes, eran suaves pero ya no tan esponjosos… pero todo eso daba igual, eran sus labios.

Quise ser suave, no asustarla… los moví como cuando era humana y frágil… pero en segundos eso ya no fue suficiente, necesitaba más, mucho más.

Los perfilé con mi lengua y no pude evitar gemir de placer.

No se había apartado, con lo cual esperaba que ella entreabriese la boca para permitirme profundizar el beso, pero… nunca lo hizo.

Cuando fui consciente de ese detalle también lo fui de que el echo de no haberse apartado no significaba que me hubiese correspondido.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para apartarme de ella y poder observarla.

Sus labios permanecían inmutables aunque levemente húmedos por los míos.

Creo que comenzaba a acostumbrarme a aquellas punzadas en el pecho. Aquellos latigazos que marcaban mi corazón de piedra.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que le había preguntado si me amaba? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas?

Ya no necesitaba que lo dijese en voz alta, se acabó la espera.

- Cuando te lo propones eres muy capaz de hacerme saber como te sientes. Ya no es necesario que contestes a mi pregunta.

- Creo que es algo más complicado que esto- murmuró- lo siento Edward, te juro que no quiero hacerte daño pero un beso no borra los recuerdos amargos que me atormentan a cada minuto.

- ¿Mis besos se han convertido en recuerdos amargos para ti?- pregunté desolado.

Se alejó de mí y el vacío de la distancia me dolió.

- Preguntas tonterías Edward… no te comportes como un crío.

- Contesta a mi pregunta.

- En parte si… se han convertido en recuerdos amargos, desde el mismo momento en el que me privaste de ellos… me mostraste el sendero al paraíso para luego cerrarme la puerta en las narices y conducirme al infierno… ¿Cómo no van a ser recuerdos amargos?, pero no me refería a eso precisamente.

- Entonces… ¿a que te referías?- notaba el puñal ya en mi pecho esperando para hundirse lenta y dolorosamente.

- Le pediste a Alice que no mirara más en mi futuro sin pensar en lo que me podría pasar en vuestra ausencia Edward… en los peligros a los me dejabais expuesta.

- El peligro éramos nosotros Bella- la corté.

Se giró con una sonrisa triste enmarcando su bello rostro.

- No Edward, yo ya había entrado en vuestro mundo y porque desaparecieseis no iba a cambiar nada… ¿pensaste alguna vez en como me iba a defender yo sola como una simple humana?

Aquella conversación estaba tomando una dirección que no me gustaba en absoluto.

- Te lo dije en mis cartas… no fuisteis los únicos vampiros en mi vida.

- Desde luego que no… tienes a Valerius ¿Verdad?- tal y como las palabras salieron de mi boca ya me estaba arrepintiendo de ellas.

- No le juzgues Edward, él hizo todo lo posible por evitar esto pero jugué mis cartas hasta que a él se le acabó la baraja.

No retomó la conversación, tampoco me miraba… su atención estaba fija en Artemisa aunque el velo de sus ojos decía que realmente su mente se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

Traté de mantenerme calmado observarla en silencio deleitándome con la hermosa escultura que tenía enfrente.

La imágenes del pasado iban y venían, la veía dormida entre mis brazos, acurrucada contra mi pecho de piedra y suspirando mi nombre en sueños. En aquel entonces pensaba que jamás la vería más hermosa que allí tumbada… yo y mis errores.

No existía nada tan adorable como el rubor de sus mejillas ni melodía más hermosa y excitante que el latir de su corazón o al menos eso era antes.

El rubor perdido carecía de importancia ante aquel exuberante rostro… pasaría una eternidad y no me cansaría de observarla. La niñez había desaparecido dejando paso a la juventud.

La inmortalidad solo había acentuado su perfección convirtiéndola en una belleza peligrosa entre el género masculino.

La orquesta de su corazón nunca volvería a sonar, la había extrañado durante tanto tiempo que dolía recordarla, pero en el momento en que su risa llenó la casa me olvidé de él… ¿existía sonido más perfecto y envolvente?

Seguramente no, pero era un sonido que no se oía muy a menudo a juzgar por el asombre de Alice y el otro vampiro al oírla.

Y otra vez la pregunta del millón… ¿Quién era el culpable?

Tenía que encontrar el modo de que me perdonase.

- Bella… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para tenerte de nuevo a mi lado?

Los segundos se hacían eternos a la espera de su repuesta.

- si supieses las veces que yo misma me he hecho esa pregunta… en mi cabeza monté y desmonté millones de veces la escena en la que te volvía a tener delante y te suplicaba por las migajas de tu amor. Te esperé durante años Edward, años. He tenido que morir para que volvieses.

- Lo se y lo siento, no sabes cuanto- me miró vacía- te amo Bella, con todo mi ser- dije con voz entrecortada- para toda la eternidad… ahora nada nos detiene… dame una…

- ¿Qué nada nos detiene?- me cortó furiosa- ahora nos detiene todo Edward, absolutamente todo porque yo ya no confío en ti. Abriste un abismo entre nosotros y no quiero que construyas un puente. Asimílalo como yo lo he tenido que hacer… se acabó… para toda la eternidad.

- ¡No!- grité entrando en pánico- me juraste que estarías conmigo para siempre, querías que te transformara… ser mi igual, ahora no puedes decirme que nunca más.

- Lo siento- murmuró.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? ¡No!- estaba descontrolado- ¿Qué pasa Bella, esto es un juego para ti?

- Edward… no sigas por ahí- su voz tomó un tono de acero que ignoré por completo.

- ¿Se te acabó el amor Bella? ¿Se te pasó el enamoramiento? Veo que tus promesas tampoco tienen mucho peso…- la acusé.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras sus ojos se teñían de negro. Estaba furiosa, casi lo podía hasta oler, pero me daba igual… yo me equivoqué, si, pero ahora podíamos solucionarlo y ella se negaba.

No me lo podía creer, ella era mía… me pertenecía de igual modo que yo le pertenecía a ella, estaba destinados a estar juntos.

- Eres un cínico Edward Cullen- bramó.

- No más que tu Isabella Swan- le hice la replica.

Ahí apareció el vampiro que ahora era. La posición de ataque era perfecta, el ángulo en que posicionó las piernas para arremeter, los puños fuertemente cerrados emblanqueciendo aún más sus nudillos, el cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia mi señalando su objetivo.

Toda su silueta rezumaba un intenso aroma de lucha y sus labios retraídos mostrando sus blancos y mortales dientes solo hacía que corroborarlo.

Oía perfectamente como un gruñido se iba formando lentamente en su pecho intensificándose a medida que subía por su garganta hasta acabar siendo un rugido con todas las connotaciones de la lucha que estaba por venir.

No tuve tiempo para corresponder su actitud, un borrón se posicionó frente a ella posando sus manos en los hombros.

- Bella no, luego te arrepentirás y no se merece que sigas sufriendo por él- la voz tranquila de Jasper resonó en el lugar acompañada por el ulular de Artemisa- vámonos de aquí… te acompaño a casa.

Ella solo asintió.

- "Eres un idiota ¿Cómo le dices eso? Te habría matado"- me gritó en su mente.

Y así sin más desaparecieron entre los árboles, dejándome solo con la única compañía de mi propia agonía.

**_Alice._**

_"La gente cree que el destino es como un río que fluye en una sola dirección, pero yo le he visto la cara al tiempo y es como un océano en la tormenta"_

Cuando vi a Edward alejarse de la casa para seguir a Bella no me dio tiempo a comprobar que ocurriría.

- Alice ¿podemos hablar?

Sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano y no estaba segura de cómo afrontar la situación. No había tenido la oportunidad de analizar a fondo mis sentimientos y el echo de tener que hacerlo me molestaba.

El brazo de Val abandonó mis hombros creándome un vacío.

- Te espero en la casa- murmuró y abandonó también la mansión.

Giré para ver a mi esposo de nuevo.

- Vamos, vayamos a dar una vuelta- le dije.

Había un espacio considerable entre nosotros mientras caminábamos, algo que nunca había pasado pues el contacto físico, el leve roce de nuestras manos entrelazadas siempre nos fue necesario.

Me sentía confundida y seguía negándome a mirar nuestro futuro. Tenía miedo de lo que mis ojos me fueran a revelar.

Vi un árbol caído y decidí que allí terminaba nuestro incómodo paseo. Me senté y él optó por quedarse de pie.

- Bueno, dime ¿de que querías hablar?- le pregunté

- Ya lo sabes.

- No, no lo se- enarcó una ceja receloso y yo me encogí de hombros.

- Te he echado de menos- murmuró.

"Contéstale que tu a él también" me decía mentalmente, pero en vez de eso simplemente callé. Cobarde como nunca lo había sido bajé la vista al suelo incapaz de enfrentarme a la acusación de sus ojos.

- No te angusties Alice, no pasa nada… no necesito ver el futuro para conocer el nuestro… ese en el que no estaremos juntos.

Levanté la mirada hacia él esperando encontrarme con una máscara de dolor pero únicamente encontré una perfecta sonrisa sincera.

- Estás muy seguro de ello y no parece afectarte lo más mínimo- le contesté.

- Los sentimientos son algo que precisamente a mi no me puedes ocultar y tu ya no sientes nada por mi, bueno… puede que algo de cariño pero nada del amor que conocí.

- ¿Estás feliz por ello?- me enfadé un poco más por su pasividad que por el echo de que conociese mejor que yo como andaba la situación.

- No y si… yo te pierdo y eso no me hace feliz en absoluto pero… él siente la misma fascinación por ti que tu por él y estoy seguro que te hará feliz y mientras sea así…- fue su turno de encogerse de hombros.

- ¿De quién estás hablando?

- Ja, ja, ja- rió- de ti y Valerius, Alice.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia ponzoña, mi respiración cesó de golpe y si hubiese podido habría enrojecido.

- No se de que hablas Jasper- balbuceé

Se acercó a mi arrodillándose y cogiendo mis manos. Una calma ficticia que conocía muy bien se filtró hasta lo más hondo de mi ser.

- Alice, no te angusties ni te avergüences de nada… los sentimientos son así y esto nos demuestra que no éramos el uno del otro. No te negaré que te voy a echar mucho de menos.

- ¡OH Jazz! Y yo a ti- solté mis manos de su encierro y las lancé a su cuello abrazándolo con toda mi alma.

Con fallos o sin ellos había sido un gran compañero durante décadas, un apoyo incondicional y un gran hombre en todos los sentidos.

- Nunca olvidaré mi vida junto a ti Jazz… nunca- sollocé contra su pecho.

- Ni yo… el primer amor nunca se olvida, aunque no sea el definitivo- me susurró al oído.

Estuvimos un rato allí abrazados, sin decir nada, solo despidiéndonos con nuestros sentimientos.

El estaba triste, no lo podía ocultar, pero también emanaba cierta felicidad.

- ¿Me perdonarás algún día?- me preguntó.

- ¿Ella te culpa?

- No,… tiene demasiado corazón para hacerlo… me pregunto cuanto tardará en perdonarle.

- Si ella no te culpa yo tampoco puedo hacerlo,… no te voy a decir que no estoy dolida pero…- le miré a los ojos- todo esto está siendo muy duro, ella simplemente ya no es la misma, tiene tanto rencor dentro que…

- Lo se, estuve con ella toda la noche… espero que logre superar ese dolor y llegue a comprenderle.

Recordé aquellas visiones en las que el futuro de ambos parecía alejarse definitivamente. No había un "ellos".

- Creo que no lo hará Jazz, he mirado su futuro mil veces y no están juntos.

- Eso no puede ser- exclamó horrorizado- ellos están destinados Alice.

- ¿Estás seguro? Yo creo que Edward no es el compañero eterno de Bella… solo que aún no he llegado a ver quién será, pero hay alguien seguro, las interferencias en mis visiones tienen que ser por eso.

Un cosquilleo recorrió mi espalda y un flash me estremeció. Ahogué un grito de puro pánico.

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué has visto?

- Jasper tienes que encontrarlos, están al sur de la mansión… las cosas se están poniendo feas y ella acabará despedazándolo- dije tan rápido como pude.

Jasper ya no estaba abrazándome y lo único que quedaba de él allí era su aroma.


	16. ORIGENES LEJANOS

**CAPITULO 16: ORIGENES MUY LEJANOS**

_No te dejes engañar por mi_

_No permitas que te engañen las apariencias,_

_Porque no son más que una máscara_

_Quizá mil máscaras que temo quitarme_

_Aunque ninguna me representa_

_Doy la impresión de estar seguro_

_Que todo va viento en popa_

_Tanto dentro como fuera_

_De que soy la confianza personificada_

_De que la calma es mi segunda naturaleza_

_De que controlo toda la situación_

_…_

_(Escucha lo que no te digo)_

Jasper

Corrí como nunca, mientras las palabras de Alice resonaban en mi cabeza "… ella acabará despedazándolo…"

Tenía que darme prisa, tenía que llegar a tiempo y calmar los ánimos como fuese, una lucha entre amos no era buena idea… solo traería más problemas de los que ya teníamos.

Sus aromas eran fáciles de rastrear y en dos minutos ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que decían.

No podía creer lo que oía, no era posible que mi hermano la estuviese acusando de haber jugado con él ¿En que estaba pensando?

La furia iba tomando el lugar del dolor en el cuerpo de ella, las palabras estaban llegando mucho más lejos de lo que ellos mismo querían pero una vez dichas ya no había marcha atrás.

Notaba la desesperación de Edward, la sentía como mía propia pero era incapaz de calmarlos.

- Eres un cínico Edward Cullen- gritó Bella.

- No más que tu Isabella Swan- le contestó él.

Las emociones de ambos se salieron de control con aquellas últimas palabras. Traté de hablarle a Edward, pero o no me escuchaba o no quería hacerlo.

Me apresuré a estar junto a ellos y mandé toda la calma que fui capaz hacia Bella pero tal y como le llegaba se consumía y ella enfurecía más por segundos.

Rugió con fuerza, el suelo del bosque tembló bajo sus pies. Su postura de ataque era envidiable para cualquier neófito. Mirarla allí, tan hermosa y salvaje me aturdía.

Me coloqué ante ella y la sujeté por los hombros, sus dientes me dieron un aviso claro de que me apartase pero en cuanto sus ojos y los míos se encontraron su tensión disminuyó levemente.

- Bella no, luego te arrepentirás y no se merece que sigas sufriendo por él, vámonos de aquí… te acompaño a casa.

Artemisa acompañó mis palabras con su dulce ulular, casi diría que corroboraba lo que yo decía.

Grité mentalmente lo estúpido que era mi hermano deseando que oyese todas y cada una de las letras que le estaba dedicando.

Pasé el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella y la atraje hacía mi. De alguna manera mi tacto la reconfortaba pero en aquel momento parecía no solucionar mucho.

No dije nada, tan solo me limité a conducirla por el bosque hasta el río. Aunque le había dicho que la llevaría a casa no me sentía con fuerzas de ir allí. Podía comprender los sentimientos de Alice hacia Valerius, podía aceptarlos, pero… me parecía un poco pronto para estar delante de ellos cuando acababa de dejarle el camino libre a un vampiro que no conocía de nada.

El bolsillo de mi pantalón comenzó a vibrar, saqué el móvil sin soltarla a ella y miré el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir.

"No tengáis prisa por volver, contigo ella estará muy bien. Pasarlo en grande… te quiero, Alice"

Decidí ignorar esas palabras. Trataba de hacerme a la idea de que ella ya no era mía. Nuestra vida en común como pareja había llegado a su fin.

Tenía que ser capaz de controlar mis emociones, al menos frente a ella… me dolía mucho separarme de ella aunque ahora fuese consciente de que nuestra historia no era el amor eterno al que estamos destinados los de nuestra especie.

No quería, pero tampoco podía evitar analizar la situación. Si no éramos la pareja eterna del otro, si no estábamos destinados a pasar el resto de nuestra existencia juntos… ¿Qué habíamos sido?

Los vampiros solo se enamoran una vez en la vida, y si algo estaba claro es que no era nuestro caso… ¿Qué había significado nuestra historia?

Ahora tendría que lidiar con ver a la que fue mi esposa durante décadas darle las caricias de amor, las miradas cómplices, ofrecerle los suspiros de satisfacción que un día fueron míos a otro ante mi cara.

Traté de calmar mis ánimos, para darme cuenta de que estaba dolido, pero no celoso.

"dicen que quien no siente celos es que no ama de verdad" Posiblemente esa era la respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Quería a la pequeña Alice como nunca querría a nadie, era una gran compañera y una gran amiga. Una aliada en un futuro incierto, pero no el gran amor de mi existencia.

Hasta la fecha nunca me planteé el porque no sentía esas mariposas en el estómago de las que tanto había oído hablar. Porque su voz no me hacía estremecer.

Si lo pensaba bien nuestra historia siempre fue surrealista, nos atamos el uno al otro sin conocernos, nos guiamos por una visión en la que ella nos veía juntos… una visión que yo no vi.

Pero ella era justo lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento, ella era mi bote de salvamento en medio de la gran tormenta. Llegó con su brillante sonrisa, con sus dulces emociones que me envolvían como a un bebe, con su aspecto de duendecillo travieso… prometiéndome una vida diferente, aunque difícil mucho más agradable y justo lo que yo estaba buscando.

¿Quién se podría resistir a todo aquello?

Pero ahora todo eso había acabado, a partir de ahora yo me quedaría en la sombra, observando como ella era feliz pues a eso era a todo lo que podía aspirar.

Después de todos mis errores no era digno de encontrar ese amor puro que en el fondo tanto anhelaba.

Me preguntaba que haría desde ese punto, pero solo podía llegar a una conclusión… no quería abandonar a mi familia.

- Gracias Jazz.

Fue solo un murmullo pero audible para mi.

Perdido en mi mismo había olvidado la presencia de Bella. Su rostro estaba hundido en mi hombro y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Temblaba levemente y su voz estaba completamente vacía. Era extraño verla ahora tan frágil entre mis brazos cuando momentos antes era una fiera peligrosa y mortal.

Algo vibró dentro de mi al tener conmigo su lado más dulce y vulnerable… no evité la sonrisa que perfilaron mis labios.

La arrimé más a mi cuerpo y la cubrí completamente con mis brazos.

- Bella, Bella, Bella… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

- Empiezo a estar segura de que nunca tendría que haber vuelto.

- ¿Qué dices?- aquella afirmación me molestó- eso no es cierto, además… si no hubieses vuelto ¿con quién iba a pasar yo mi tiempo?

No se de donde salió aquello pero tampoco quise retractarme.

- ¡OH! ¡Dios mío!- se apartó de mi de golpe como si quemase- Jasper tu no tendrías que estar aquí conmigo, tendrías que estar con tu esposa… soy lo peor, para colmo estoy arruinando vuestra relación.

- Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto… Alice y yo no estamos juntos- aclaré.

- ¿Cómo que no estáis juntos? No podéis continuar con toda esa tontería, tenéis que solucionas las cosas Jazz… tenéis que hablar.

Estaba adorable incluso en ese momento, con un puchero y sintiéndose culpable.

- Ya hemos hablado Bella, está todo solucionado… este tiempo separados nos a servido para descubrir cosas de nuestra relación, además… creo que ella a encontrado a alguien.

Me seguía sorprendiendo la naturalidad con la que podía hablar con ella y lo fácil que resultaba decir que mi esposa amaba a otro.

- ¿A… a encontrado… a encontrado a alguien?- logró preguntar con el rostro contraído por la sorpresa.

Llegué a temer por sus ojos, los cuales los tenía demasiado abiertos. Iba a contestarle directamente lo que sentía Alice por Valerius, pero una duda me invadió.

- Bella… ¿Qué hay entre tu y Valerius?

- ¿A que te refieres exactamente?

- Pues… tú y él… ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen?

Me miró unos segundos, podía decir que me estaba analizando.

- Es en estos momentos el hombre más importante de mi vida- un nudo extraño se formó en mi estomago- pero… si te refieres a si siento por él algo romántico pues no… Es como un hermano, alguien que cuidó y cuida de mí en momentos difíciles y por el que yo lo daría todo.

Había devoción en sus palabras, admiración en su mirada y lealtad en su corazón por ese vampiro. Me preguntaba como se habían conocido, que había hecho él por ella para hacerla sentir así.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba junto a ella más cuenta me daba que realmente en el fondo era la misma Bella Swan que conocimos tiempo atrás. La vida y las circunstancias habían formado una gran coraza a su alrededor, la madurez de su edad y el dolor de su alma la habían cambiado, pero… en esencia era ella, dulce, compasiva, apasionada en su manera de amar.

- Yo jamás quise todo esto Jazz… si hubiese sabido todo lo que iba a ocurrir… creo que habría actuado de manera diferente.

- No te preocupes… todo se solucionará.

- ¿Todo?... no lo creo, de echo dudo que algo se solucione, todo está mal, todo anda del revés.

Reí internamente, en parte tenía razón, nada pasaba con alguna lógica. Todo estaba pasando de manera extraña pero… ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Nosotros mismos habíamos forzado esa situación.

- Por lo que he podido observar las cosas con Edward no han ido muy bien- quería saber que era lo que había ocurrido entre ellos para llegar al punto en el que tuve que intervenir.

- No muy bien, no- murmuró.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Le mandé una sutil ola de calma para contrarrestar la ira que la invadía al pensar en ello. Me sonrió al notarlo.

- Lo que pasó es que pretende que sea la niña ingenua a la que dejó atrás, pretende que actúe como si nada hubiese pasado…

- Y tu ni eres ya esa niña ni puedes olvidar- terminé por ella.

- No, no puedo y ahora soy consciente de otras cosas.

- ¿De que? – ella dudaba de contarme o no, bien podría haber intervenido pero quería que confiase en mi por si misma.

- Me besó- se mordió el labio y se avergonzó.

No entendía cual era el problema, no era el primer beso eso estaba mas que claro.

- ¿Y?...

- Y nada… absolutamente nada.

Fruncí el ceño tratando de descifrar y entender a donde quería llegar.

- Perdón Bella pero no entiendo a donde quieres llegar.

- Cuando me besaba o tocaba antes de iros y dejarme era… no sabría explicarte. Una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo con un simple roce de su mano… los besos era el mismo paraíso, pero ahora… absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qué me estás diciendo Bella? ¿Qué ya no amas a Edward?

Aquello no era posible, había sentido toda la ebullición de sentimientos cuando estaba cerca de él, incluso cuando hablaba de él.

- Yo… no lo se- dijo apenada- digo… le quiero y mucho, eso nunca cambiará pero… ya no es lo mismo, no siento que le necesite, no anhelo que me toque y desde luego no deseo que me bese… estoy confundida Jazz- sollozó.

Sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría… todo aquello era mi culpa, yo y nadie más que yo era el que había destruido toda la unión de mi familia.

Me sentía miserable y ruín. Era un monstruo y no merecía el perdón.

¿Cómo se tomaría todo aquello mi hermano? ¿Cómo afrontaría que el amor de su vida ya no le amaba?

Temí por él… los últimos cinco años alejado de Bella habían sido los peores de toda su existencia que de por si ya no era un camino de rosas. Le vi hundirse aguantando su lucha interna, pasar de la decisión a la indecisión, de la seguridad de sus actos a la inseguridad de estos. Nadie necesitaba mi don para captar todos sus sentimientos, todo el era un espejo de estos.

Y todo por mi falta de control.

- ¿Jasper?

La mano de Bella acarició mi rostro. Cuando la miré su expresión era de absoluta tortura… un reflejo de mi mismo.

- No hagas eso Jasper… por favor- me suplicó- no aguanto verte así… tu no por favor.

- Bella por favor- mi voz muerta era ya un echo ante todas las emociones vividas en pocas horas- no le dejes… no le castigues por mi error.

- ¡OH, Jasper! No lo hago, créeme- me abrazó con fuerza- tu no eres culpable de todo esto… nunca lo fuiste.

- ¡Si lo soy!- grité alejándome de ella- él no te habría dejado si no fuese por mi culpa.

De pronto un árbol fue destrozado, cayendo creando un gran estruendo que fue acompañado de un rugido feroz.

La miré incrédulo por su reacción.

- ¡Ya basta Jasper Hale!- bramó y estoy seguro que toda la familia fue capaz de oírla con total claridad- él decidió dejarme desamparada… sería capaz de perdonar su abandono, pero no que no quisiese saber como me encontraba. ¿Lo entiendes? Estuve a punto de morir en varias ocasiones y él no estaba aquí protegiéndome como me prometió.

- Pero…

- Pero nada… ese no es el amor que yo necesito, y eso no es culpa tuya- sus ojos estaban negros e hiperventilaba de pura rabia- ¡Mierda Jazz! Lo dejé todo por él, dejé que mi padre muriese porque no era capaz de reaccionar… acabó con mi vida y no miró atrás… jamás ¿me oyes? Jamás le perdonaré.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y se pasó las manos por el pelo en un gesto nervioso. Trataba de controlar sus propias emociones… era increíble el control que tenía sobre ella misma para ser tan joven. Era sin duda admirable y yo aún me sentía más miserable por ello.

- En cuanto todo este tema de los Volturis acabe desapareceré de vuestras vidas para siempre… todo esto tiene que acabar de una vez, no aguanto ver todo aquello que amé destrozado entre mis propias manos… no puedo más.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Un aullido endemoniado y un rugido de dolor rompieron el silencio en el que la naturaleza nos había dejado. Mi móvil sonó insistentemente.

- ¿Alice?

- Cambio de planes, ir a la mansión, en quince minutos los Volturis estarán aquí.

- ¿Pero no llegaban el jueves?

- Se han adelantado- dijo angustiada- y para colmo los ánimos van a estar caldeados con Edward y Bella.

- Lo siento- me disculpé sintiéndome culpable de nuevo.

- No lo hagas… en el fondo ella tiene razón… solo no la dejes sola.

- Bien, enseguida llegamos.

No era necesario contarle lo que Alice me había dicho pues ella lo había oído perfectamente.

- La manada ya está al tanto de que estoy aquí y con vosotros- dijo alarmada, la miré con la pregunta escrita en el rostro- a quien acabamos de oír era Jacob… y estaba furioso.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, tenemos que llegar a la mansión… nuestros "no invitados" pueden dar serios problemas.

- Jazz… no se si sea buena idea encerrarnos a Edward y a mi en la misma habitación- la vi temblar.

- No pasará nada… yo estaré junto a ti en todo momento.

Bella

La imagen de la casa era digna de una película de terror con bajo presupuesto.

El día nublado, tan típico en Forks, ya le daba un aspecto lúgubre y la fina niebla que se había acumulado por los alrededores acompañaba a la perfección la escena.

- Artemisa… quiero que te quedes fuera- mi voz no daba opción a réplica alguna pero sentí su molestia al separarse de mi.

No llegamos a entrar por la puerta cuando tres vampiros aparecieron entre los árboles.

Iban cubiertos por capas, una negra y los otros dos grises.

Sus rostros estaban cubiertos por capuchas pero el carmesí de sus ojos brillaba intensamente.

Reconocí la procedencia de ese color… la dieta de un asesino.

Me tensé sin poder evitarlo y Jasper me cogió un brazo para hacerme entrar.

En el salón ya estaban todos.

Carlisle y Esme estaban a un lado de Alice mientras al otro Valerius la tenía fuertemente sujeta por la cintura.

En el sofá estaba Edward, inmóvil como una estatua y con la mirada vacía de cualquier sentimiento mientras Rosalie le tomaba la mano y Emett posaba otra sobre su hombro.

Sabía que mis palabras habían sido escuchadas por todos, y a él particularmente le habían destrozado… pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Así es como me sentía y no podía negarlo por no hacerle daño.

Tras nosotros se acercaban aquel extraño trío.

Me coloqué junto a Val y Jazz a mi lado. Busqué a Artemisa hasta que la sentí en el tejado.

Cuando entraron por la puerta la tensión se podía cortar con una cuchara.

Vi que el de la capa negra entraba el primero y uno de los otros dos tenía una mano sobre su hombro.

Se quitaron las capuchas y ahí pude ver con claridad sus rostros. Eran dos varones y una mujer.

- ¡Carlisle! ¡Amigo, cuanto tiempo! ¿Te has olvidado de tus viejos amigos?- dijo el hombre de negro.

Creí haber visto ya los suficientes vampiros como para saber que esperarme, pero desde luego el que tenía ante mi no era para nada como lo hubiese esperado. Me costaba decidir si su rostro poseía la belleza sobrehumana de la raza, sus rasgos perfectos no me transmitían la sensación de estar contemplando un dios… posiblemente sus ojos carmesíes empañados por un extraño velo le daban un toque demasiado siniestro. Su cabellera larga, lacia y negra como la noche hacía destacar aún más si cabe la palidez casi traslucida de su piel. Estoy segura que de haberle conocido de humana hubiese estado tentada de tocar su mejilla para comprobar la textura de su piel, comprobar si lo que mis ojos viesen sería cierto… pero ya no era necesario, ahora sabía que su piel no era ni por asomo parecida a la nuestra, tal vez algo más áspera.

- Aro… si, ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo sin entusiasmo el cabeza de familia.

- Había oído que tu aquelarre era grande, pero veo que hay más de los que creía- su mirada vagó por todos y cada uno de nosotros, pero su atención cayó sobretodo en la pequeña Alice- Tu debes ser Alice según tengo entendido.

- Si- dijo Carlisle- es una de mis hijas.

No era ninguna novedad que el término aquelarre no era de su agrado y recalcó la palabra "hijas".

- Estos son Renata y Demetri, parte de mi guardia personal- dijo presentando a los dos vampiros que le acompañaban.

Renata no era muy alta, más bien era fina y menuda. Su cabello castaño no le llegaba más allá de los hombros. Su mirada estaba entre curiosa e indiferente. Parecía muy segura de si misma aunque no tenía la apariencia de ser una gran luchadora. Su mano no abandonó en ningún momento el hombro de Aro.

Demetri era un vampiro más, de rostro esculpido en piedra, atractivo por naturaleza siempre y cuando cerrase los ojos. Tenía una larga cabellera caía en cascada sobre sus hombros.

Su mirada estaba consiguiendo sacarme de quicio, notaba como recorría mi cuerpo de arriba abajo con una lujuria muy mal disimulada.

Me dio repulsión pensar lo que pasaría por su mente y un gruñido por parte de Edward corroboró que me estaba devorando.

- Aparta tu sucia mirada de mi- siseé

Todos me miraron, Demetri sonrió socarronamente y Aro frunció el ceño.

- Tu eres…- me dijo.

- Ella es Isabella- contestó Carlisle.

Agradecí que no dijese Bella, odiaba mi nombre completo pero lo prefería en boca de ese hombre.

Se acercó a mi, parecía flotar. Extendió su mano blanquecina hacia mí.

- Soy Aro… encantado.

Le estreché la mano por puro formalismo aunque no era algo que me entusiasmase.

Cuando quise romper el contacto su otra mano me sujetó por la muñeca mientras fruncía el ceño algo molesto.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- murmuró.

- ¿El que?- dije nerviosa porque no me soltaba.

- Es… es como si estuvieses vacía… no veo absolutamente nada.

Edward se levantó con prisa y le tendió la mano al vampiro que se la tomó soltando la mía.

Los ojos de los dos se cerraron durante unos minutos.

- Ya veo… un escudo- me miró con media sonrisa- que interesante.

Varios aullidos resonaron desde el bosque y todos nos miramos. Aquello no podía ser nada bueno… Jake no estaba solo.

- Artemisa, echa un vistazo… pero mantente a una distancia prudente- murmuré ignorando los once pares de ojos que me observaban ahora a mí.

Me fui hacía la puerta y salí al porche.

- ¿Bella?- me llamó Val.

- Solo voy a echar un vistazo… la manada está reunida y de muy mal humor.

En aquella reunión acababa de convertirme en el centro de atención, pero no era momento de pensar en ello.

Si Jake se enteraba ahora de mi nueva condición creería que el tratado se había roto y no podía permitirlo.

Tan solo nos llevó unos diez minutos ver toda la escena, y gracias a Dios no localizaron a Artemisa.

En total vi catorce lobos… dos más que nosotros.

- Vuelve- le pedí a mi amiga. Cuanto llegó extendí el brazo para que viniese a mi. Ahora prefería tenerla cerca.

Al entrar Edward me miraba incrédulo.

- Increíble.

Miré a Jasper, su mirada bajó al suelo y supe que su hermano había leido la historia de su cabeza.

- ¿Un búho?- la voz de Aro sonó extrañamente alarmada.

- Si

- ¿Qué haces con un búho?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí.

- Es una larga historia…- le contesté tajante.

- ¡OH, si! … te aseguro que la historia puede llegar a ser muy larga.

Le tenía delante a escasos centímetros. Nos observaba con gran interés.

Cuando alzó la mano hacia ella retrocedí instintivamente.

- Permíteme tocarlo… te prometo que no le haré ningún daño- su voz sonó suave y acompasada.

Tragué en seco, no me hacía la más mínima gracia que posase sus manos sobre ella.

- Solo quiero comprobar si con él puedo ver algo.

Artemisa no tenía miedo alguno, parecía confiada e incluso percibía algo de diversión por su parte.

Miré a mí alrededor, buscando la señal de alguno. Edward asintió hacia mí y Jasper se colocó a mi lado. No pude evitar sonreírle cuando tomó mi mano infundiéndome olas de valor y calma.

Era tan agradable tenerle cerca.

- ¿Puedo?- volvió a preguntar Aro.

Asentí y una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro apergaminado de aquel vampiro.

Observé a Edward buscando algún indicio de que las cosas se salían de control en la mente del anciano.

Su rostro estaba perplejo y justo antes de que el contacto con Artemisa cesase Edward se tapó la cara con una mano. Estaban poniéndome realmente nerviosa.

No entendía la necesidad que tenía aquel tipo en ir tocándonos a todos ni que era lo que en mi no veía. No sabía que provocaba tanta expectación con Artemisa y porque Edward reaccionaba así.

- ¡Vaya!... Nadie más propio para este aquelarre- soltó Aro

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunté… realmente yo no pertenecía a aquel aquelarre o familia.

- A ti querida… a ti y a tu amigo- señaló a Artemisa- no es de extrañar que estés junto a los Cullen a pesar de todo.

"A pesar de todo"… ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué sabía él de mí?

- Aro… ¿podrías explicarnos que ocurre?- habló Carlisle.

- Esta joven es más especial de lo que pensáis- me miró con sumo interés y sonrió con algo parecido a la ¿ternura?- Al igual que los humanos nuestra historia también está repleta de leyendas y mitos antiguos. Durante siglos he recopilado todo aquello que hablase sobre nuestros orígenes, profecías e historias dispares que bien podrían pasar por cuentos sacados de mentes con demasiado tiempo libre.

"Hay de todo, relatos que determinan nuestro origen en humanos que venden su alma al diablo para obtener cierto privilegios… que un humano fue maldecido por su pueblo y acusado de llevar al demonio dentro, que fuimos creados a la par… podría continuar durante horas y no te las contaría todas".

- Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- repuse extrañada por el rumbo de sus palabras.

- Directamente nada querida, pero como ya te he dicho he leído mucho durante milenios y mi memoria es bastante buena. Recuerdo una leyenda realmente antigua, no de los comienzos de la raza pero si de ciertos ideales.

"se dice que había una joven y hermosa muchacha que era conocida por todos por su bondad y gran corazón. Se especula mucho sobre su apariencia física pero con lo único que todos coinciden es en que tenía los ojos más cálidos y expresivos que se hayan conocido.

Era inocente la extremo y demasiado confiada para su seguridad, lo que la llevó a perder en cierta forma su sentido de supervivencia.

Una noche uno de los nuestros se vio arrastrado por el aroma más tentador de la historia y cuando encontró al portador de tal fragancia no dudó en atacar.

La chica no se resistió, no peleó por su vida y aquello extrañó al vampiro que se separó de su presa antes de acabar con su vida. Algo en aquella mirada le ablandó el corazón muerto de su pecho y con gran esfuerzo se alejó de la joven dejándola marcada para la eternidad.

La transformación se llevó a cabo y ella despertó con los instintos de un neófito… pero con su humanidad intacta y su gran corazón lleno de la misma bondad que la caracterizaba.

Cuando entendió lo que le había pasado fue incapaz de alimentarse y quitarle la vida a una persona. Aterrada por la fuerza de sus instintos de depredadora huyó internándose en un gran bosque.

Pasaron semanas en las que no se alimentó, convirtiendo sus expresivos ojos en dos pozos negros sin fondo, su garganta era como un volcán en erupción perpetua… quería dejarse morir aunque eso estuviese muy lejos de sus posibilidades.

Una noche, tal y como era normal en ella, permanecía hecha un ovillo junto a un árbol. En los alrededores no se oía absolutamente nada pues los animales olían el peligro y se mantenian alejados de ella.

Esa noche recibió una extraña visita. Un gran búho la observaba fijamente desde una rama, los ojos dorados del animal cautivaron a la joven que no podía apartar la vista de ellos.

El enorme animal debió compadecerse de aquella criatura maldita, porque desapareció durante unos minutos para regresar con una pequeña presa que le ofreció a ella.

Las heridas causadas por sus garras provocaron una sed irrefrenable en la muchacha que devoró aquella presa en un instante.

En ese momento comprendió que no era necesario sacrificar vidas humanas para alimentarse.

Agradecida por el acto del animal le juró fidelidad eterna y un extraño vínculo se creó entre la inmortal y el búho.

Los ojos de la joven cambiaron de apariencia, del rojo carmesí característico de la raza al mismo dorado del ave.

Compartían el alma en dos cuerpos completamente dispares.

El tiempo pasó y ellos eran inseparables, pero la joven extrañaba a su familia y sabiéndose segura de no hacerles daño apareció meses después de su transformación.

Ella no era consciente de los cambios físicos que había sufrido, los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos por los humanos.

Fue apresada y quemada en la hoguera, acusada de llevar al mismo diablo en su interior.

No trató de defenderse, usar la fuerza que bien podría haber acabado con todo el pueblo… resignada se despidió de su compañero.

El búho no aceptó aquello de la misma manera, habían asesinado a un ser puro de alma blanca.

Se convirtió en un ente oscuro y lleno de rencor hacia todos los humanos. Por las noches vagaba y hacía estremecer a todos con su tétrico ulular.

Supersticiosos como eran no tardaron en comprender que aquel enorme y enigmático animal era portado de malos presagios.

Ave nocturna que cantaba su pena y rabia sobre los tejados donde días después moría alguien.

Nadie supo nunca que pasó con el animal… si había muerto de pena o si seguía vagando por las noches a la espera de que su otra mitad regresase.

Un alma bondadosa y llena de amor condenada a la noche eterna…"

- ¿Bella es su reencarnación?- preguntó Emett atónito- Vaya Eddie, y tu siempre pensando que eras el viejo de la relación.

Vi como algunos reprimían una risa, pero yo estaba lejos de sentir algo de diversión.

- Bueno, como has dicho eso son historias sacadas de mentes con demasiado tiempo libre.

- Ja, Ja, Ja… no querida, esta vez no- tomó mi mentón y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos- el búho también lo recuerda todo y te llevaba esperando mucho, mucho tiempo.

Miré sobre mi hombro, directamente a aquellos grandes y dorados ojos y podría jurar que hizo una mueca.

- Bebiste de su sangre ¿Verdad? Eso terminó de uniros… ahora sois un todo, algo que no llegó a pasar en el pasado- se giró hacia Carlisle- Amigo, te presento al origen de tus principios… el primer vampiro vegetariano.

Los ojos de Carlisle brillaban… y yo me sentí demasiado observada.

- Bien, vale… soy toda una leyenda, pero… no es a eso a lo que has venido hasta aquí ¿cierto?- dije molesta.

Su semblante se tornó inescrutable, una máscara para ocultar algo que aun no llega a entender.

El ambiente de la habitación se tornó muy tenso e inconscientemente apreté la mano de Jasper.

Algo me decía que a partir de ese momento todo se complicaría mucho más.


	17. SOLICITANDO AYUDA

CAPITULO 17: SOLICITANDO AYUDA

_**Los errores que hay que evitar son aquellos que eliminan la posibilidad de volverlo a intentar. **_

_**Anónimo.**_

Edward

Todo mi mundo se había venido abajo, las palabras de Bella lo habían dejado claro… no podía ni quería perdonarme.

Tampoco podía culparla cuando perdía los papeles con tanta facilidad ante ella. Algo que jamás creí que me pudiese pasar.

Pero todo se estaba dando demasiado rápido, un suceso tras otro entre los cuales apenas tenía tiempo de respirar y reponerme.

Las palabras de Aro me tenían intrigado.

- "Que mi guardia no conozca tu don… es vital que no lo sepan".

No entendía su petición ni porque aquel vampiro querría privar precisamente a quienes le protegían del conocimiento de las armas de un posible enemigo.

Y bien podría convertirme en tal si Demetri no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que podría hacer con el cuerpo de Bella.

-"No te agobies Edward, entiende que es muy hermosa…. Pero no la tocaremos"

Me vi obligado a mostrarle toda mi vida, desnudar mi alma ante él para tratar de ocultar mi don a su guardia.

-"¿La tua cantante? ¿Te enamoraste de ella y la abandonaste? Eres increíble joven, pero viéndola casi puedo llegar a comprender que decidieses no beber de ella aunque… fuiste algo incauto al dejarla sola"

Lo único que me faltaba era eso… un vampiro milenario hurgando en mi pasado y recordándome mis grandes errores.

Los lobos resonaron por toda la zona y en la mente de todos, o al menos de todos los accesibles para mi, pasó la incomprensión menos por Jasper.

Tendría una larga conversación con él, puesto que parecía el que más información poseía de ella aparte de Valerius y Alice.

Me extrañé de la reacción de Bella, volvía a pedirle al búho que fuese a mirar mientras ella entraba en trance.

En un momento todo lo que le había contado Bella a Jasper sobre Artemisa me llegó de golpe… toda la historia, sus visiones compartidas, las emociones sentidas. No podía creer lo que oía de la mente de mi hermano… con razón le notaba los ojos tan extraños.

- Increíble- murmuré perplejo ante la llegada del búho a los brazos de Bella.

Para Aro todo aquello tampoco pasó desapercibido, podía leer la incredulidad en sus pensamientos así como retazos de una historia de poca credibilidad.

Claro, que todo aquello careciese de sentido era justamente lo que caracterizaba a aquella mujer.

Las imágenes de una hermosa joven de pelo castaño, esbelta figura, ojos dorados y facciones de ángel quemándose en una hoguera parecían irreales.

Aquellos no podían ser los recuerdos de búho. ¿Cuántos malditos años tenía el bicho?

Imán para los peligros no abarcaba bastante significado para ella, simplemente era un imán… para cualquier cosa.

Aro relató la leyenda de la joven inmortal que hizo amistad con un búho. La mente de todos eran un hervidero, pero mi padre se sentía emocionado por tenerla allí.

Pero aquellas emociones duraron bien poco. Para Bella ser el centro de atención no era motivo de fiesta… por fin algo en lo que no había cambiado.

-"Edward, quiero que Demetri y Renata se alejen de la casa, necesito hablar a solas con vosotros"

- Demetri, Renata… salid de caza- les ordenó

- Pero…- comenzó a protestar Renata.

- Espera un momento Aro- intervino Carlisle- aquí no podéis cazar humanos… no en nuestro territorio.

- No te alarmes amigo… cazaran bajo vuestras reglas- miró a su guardia desafiante- Emett y Rosalie podrían acompañarles y vigilarles.

- Yo no voy a ningún sitio- respondió tajante Rose.

-"Edward… los necesito lejos y sin posibilidad de oír nada"

Me acerqué a Rosalie y la abracé aprovechando el reciente acercamiento que habíamos disfrutado.

- Por favor Rose… confía en mí, luego te lo contaré todo con detalle.

- Edward, esto no me gusta- susurró

- Irás con tu oso… ¿Qué puede ir mal?- traté de alivianar su tensión.

-¿Y porque no viene Bella?- preguntó en voz alta Demetri.

Antes de que pudiese contestarle a lo hacia ella.

- Porque yo no ejerzo de niñera ni necesito que me saquen a pasear- le dijo con desdén.

- Tienes la lengua muy larga preciosa- contestó el otro hirviendo de ira.

- ¡Demetri!- alzó la voz Aro- otra salida de tono como esa y estarás en serios problemas.

- "Maldita zorra… me las pagarás preciosa, no lo dudes"

Tuve que contenerme para no delatarme, y se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea francamente difícil.

Los cuatro salieron despotricando mentalmente y a mi comenzaba a entrarme jaqueca. Todos me gritaban desde su cabeza que narices estaba pasando.

- ¡Arrghh! No lo se joder…- grité exasperado.

- Tranquilos, en seguida os lo comento… "¿están al alcance de poder escucharnos?

- No.

- Bien… ahora ya podemos hablar.

- Explícame por que razón quieres ocultar mi don a tu guardia- dije sin rodeos.

- Porque no me fío de ellos… tenemos problemas en Volterra o al menos sospecho que los vamos a tener y parecen llegar hasta aquí.

- No entiendo nada- dijo Carlisle

- Voy a ir al grano… está habiendo movimientos algo extraños en nuestro mundo, un aquelarre ha estado reclutando vampiros con dones bastante poderosos y cada vez que intentamos llegar a ellos parece que van un paso por delante. Esta situación ya viene durando más de tres años.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?- preguntó Jasper.

- Veréis, por mis propios medios he tratado de averiguar que pasa… pero no he logrado nada. Uno después de tantos años en este mundo acaba desconfiando de su propia sombra.

- Piensas que alguien te está traicionando- le atajé.

- Exactamente, pero algo o alguien me impide llegar a quien es… por eso he venido a solicitar vuestra ayuda.

- esto es lo único que me faltaba- bufó visiblemente molesta Bella- discúlpame Aro pero yo no pertenezco a este aquelarre y una guerra de poderes entre vampiros no es algo en lo que me apetezca entrar.

Todos la miraron dolidos, sus palabras eran duras para nosotros… por mucho daño que yo le hubiese causado el resto no tenía porque sufrir su rencor. Pero aquello no era más que un echo más que sumar a mi culpas… si tan solo les hubiese echo caso en su momento.

- El día que te des cuenta del daño que les estás causando tal vez sea demasiado tarde jovencita- la reprendió el anciano- además esta guerra de poderes te incumbe tanto como a los demás. No estás entendiendo la gravedad del asunto. Yo junto con mis hermanos nos dedicamos a mantener seguro nuestro secreto, que nuestro mundo sea conocido por los humanos es tan peligroso para ellos como para nosotros… si el mando pasa a manos equivocadas los problemas a los que se enfrentarían aquellos que considerabas tus amigos no te los puedes ni imaginar.

- No entiendo una cosa Aro- habló por primera vez Alice- La guardia Volturi es conocida por todos… realmente poderosa, no entiendo tanto temor a un grupo de vampiros especiales.

- Primero… estoy seguro que son algo más que especiales y segundo no están solos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tu también los has oído antes… los hijos de la luna están con ellos.

- ¿Hijos de la luna?- preguntó Bella.

- Si… licántropos.

- ¿Hablas de la manada Quilleute?- saltó incrédula- creo que estas confundido.

- Por lo que se ve me han seguido hasta aquí…

- No te han seguido- bufó hastiada- esa manada tiene su territorio aquí y si de algo estoy segura es de que jamás se aliarían con un aquelarre.

- Hablas como si los conocieses de toda la vida- Aro frunció el ceño.

- No me considero bienvenida ahora mismo en la reserva pero he pasado grandes momentos con esos peludos- su voz estaba ahora cargada de orgullo y cariño.

- Definitivamente niña lo tuyo son los animales- se mofó- de todas formas sean estos u otros los chuchos están metidos en esto.

No escuché nada más, las palabras tomaron sentido en mi cabeza lentamente.

- ¿Te juntaste con los perros?- bramé.

- Tus reflejos están fallando- me contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿¡Tu estás loca!

- No, pero al menos ellos se ocuparon de mantenerme con vida no como otro.

- Explícame una cosa porque no la entiendo- dije furioso- ¿para que narices he destruido mi felicidad eterna? ¿Para que me fui y te alejé del peligro si tú fuiste a buscar uno peor?

- Que tú seas idiota no es mi culpa.

- ¿Idiota? ¿Te haces una idea de lo que podrían haberte hecho?

- Si, del mismo modo que también me hago a la idea de cómo me salvaron la vida cuando tu querida Victoria vino a por mi y tu no estabas- me gritó- o cuando vino Laurent, si… con él también hicieron un gran trabajo.

- ¿Victoria? ¿Laurent? ¿De que coño hablas?

- Conocerías toda la historia si hubieses estado ahí- dijo con una calma fingida- y sinceramente estoy algo harta de contarla uno a uno. Jasper conoce parte… que te la cuente él, para el resto…- sonrió con un deje de maldad impropia en ella- tal vez Valerius pueda contártelo todo.

Controlé como pude el impulso de cogerla en brazos y llevármela lejos, encadenarla si era necesario… pero obligarla a que me lo contase todo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- murmuré

- Edward, hijo- me llamó mi padre- dejad eso ahora, no es el momento.

- Bien, como os iba diciendo he venido a pedir vuestra ayuda- retomó Aro la conversación.

- ¿Y como podemos ayudar?- preguntó Esme.

- El plan inicial solo era la pequeña Alice, tenía la esperanza de que con sus visiones pudiese mantenerme al tanto de lo que estaba por pasar, pero realmente también me gustaría contar contigo Edward… tu don podría ser de gran ayuda para saber si alguien me está traicionando desde dentro.

Podría estar diciendo que necesitaba que yo mismo arrasase con toda una ciudad y me habría importado lo mismo.

No podía ser cierto que Victoria y Laurent la hubiesen seguido… no podía ser cierto que yo desapareciese y la dejase en semejante peligro.

Nada de todo eso podía ser cierto.

- Edward, Edward- Esme estaba ante mí mirándome con suma preocupación- ¿Me oyes?

- Si Esme… te oigo.

- Edward, nos vamos a Volterra- me comunicó Carlisle- todos.

- ¿Todos?- miré a Bella.

- Si no quieres que vaya solo dilo- contestó mordaz.

No me molesté ni en responder a aquello, definitivamente lo mejor era permanecer con la boca cerrada.

Sin mirar a nadie me dirigí a las escaleras, directo a mi habitación.

- Avisadme cuando vayamos a partir… hasta entonces dejadme tranquilo.

_Bella._

_**Como se cura una herida**_

_**Cuando perdonar es tan difícil**_

_**Y cuando olvidar no se consigue**_

_**Como enfrentarse a la vida**_

_**Con el corazón hecho pedazos**_

_**Cuando la desilusión **_

_**Te quiebra el mundo y te pega**_

_**Un golpe bajo.**_

_**(Como se cura una herida- Jaci Velasquez)**_

Solo necesitaba mirarle a los ojos para saber que no estaba escuchando a nadie, seguía dándole vueltas a mis palabras, como si con ello fuese a lograr un gran descubrimiento.

No entendía porque ahora tenía tanto interés en saber todo lo que pasó si durante tantos años no le importó lo más mínimo.

Realmente me crispaba su comportamiento. Con cada palabra lograba irritarme aún más.

Si a eso le sumábamos la falta de magia de aquel beso obteníamos un caos mental tremendo.

Le miraba y seguía viendo al ser más endemoniadamente atractivo del mundo, con sus rasgos perfectos de dios griego… pero las mariposas de mi estómago habían desaparecido.

Después de nuestra primera conversación en el cementerio incluso su voz había perdido su efecto.

Sensual, aterciopelada… suave como una caricia, pero que ya no me hacia estremecer.

No había sido capaz de contestarle si le amaba o no por no delatarme, sin darme cuenta de que yo misma me estaba engañando.

Yo amaba a mi perfecto vampiro, al chico torturado con protegerme pero que siempre estaba ahí para complacerme.

Yo amaba al Edward Cullen que se subió conmigo a mi Chevy para llevarme a su casa a celebrar mi dieciocho cumpleaños.

Pero ese chico desapareció en el bosque, tomó un rumbo diferente para su vida, en el cual yo no tenía espacio.

Estaba herida en lo más profundo de mi alma, muerta como me encontraba sentía como mi corazón seguía sangrando.

Si lo pensaba fríamente podía entender su obsesión por protegerme, no me consideraba tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta que si que me amaba pero…

¿Por qué no se preocupó por mi durante ese tiempo?

Me resultaba en extremo contradictorio.

Había logrado apartarlos a todos de mí, convenciéndome de que no les importaba a ninguno.

Eso había dolido demasiado.

Captaba la conversación a medias. Todos íbamos a desplazarnos hasta Italia para ayudar al vampiro que teníamos delante.

Carlisle no se había molestado ni tan siquiera en preguntarme si iría o no, para él era un echo y en el fono no me molestó.

Los echaba de menos y no podía seguir negándolo.

Las miradas tristes de Esme me descomponían, pero me había vuelto un tanto orgullosa y una vez dado un paso no sabía como retrocederlo.

Lo mismo me pasaba con los demás. Moría de ganas de tirarme en sus brazos y dejarme querer.

- ¿Todos?- Edward me miraba interrogante, queriendo asegurarse de que en aquel todos me incluían.

- Si no quieres que vaya solo dilo- mi voz fue cortante, las palabras habían salido de mi boca sin darme tiempo a pensarlas.

La resignación cruzó su semblante. ¿Por qué me tenía que doler verle así? ¿Por qué me tenía que preocupar por él?

- Avisadme cuando vayamos a partir… hasta entonces dejadme tranquilo.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de los presentes. Había para todos los gustos, reproche, lastima, comprensión y sorprendentemente faltaba la indiferencia que pensé encontrar en Aro. Al contrarío me encontré con la anciana mirada cubierta con el velo de milenios de experiencia.

No dijo nada, nadie dijo nada… al menos no en voz alta.

¿Y ahora que se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Correr a su cuarto para retomar una conversación que nos llevaría a otra discusión?

- Es buena idea Bella, hazlo- dijo Alice.

La miré sin entender y ella miró las escaleras. ¿Aún no había tomado la decisión y ya había tenido una visión?

Bufé y solté la mano de Jasper para dirigirme al encuentro con el que había sido mi razón de existir.

Esme se interpuso en mi camino. Su mirada estaba llena de amor y dolor.

- Bella, se que nos equivocamos mucho y te hicimos sufrir… pero te juro que no era nuestra intención y tampoco la suya. No discutáis por favor, se que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto pero… no seas muy dura con él.

La imagen maternal de aquella mujer abrumaba y yo la quería con locura a pesar de todo.

Mis brazos la tomaron por los hombros para atraerla hacia mí y fundirnos en un abrazo añorado.

- No prometo nada Esme… pero lo intentaré.

Ella sollozaba cuando la solté y comencé mi ascenso hacia aquel dormitorio.

- Princesa- me llamó Valerius- eres la más humana de todos… y puedes llevar esto mejor de lo que crees.

- Gracias Val… te quiero.

Subí al piso en el que se encontraba la puerta de su dormitorio. Estaba cerrada y la música sonaba muy fuerte.

No toqué a la puerta tan solo abrí y entré. No era momento para formalismos y tampoco quería que me prohibiese entrar.

Le vi tumbado en el sofá de piel con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Si hubiese tenido que guiarme por su expresión habría dado media vuelta y salido corriendo.

Tomé aire forzadamente, tratando de calmar la tensión de mi cuerpo marmóreo. Si continuaba así estaba segura que tendría contracturas por todas partes.

Me acerqué y me senté en el borde del sofá, casi pegada a él. Le podía dar la espalda mientras hablaba pero era una forma de levantar la bandera blanca.

- esto tiene que acabar Edward- comencé sin estar muy segura de que le iba a decir- no podemos continuar agrediéndonos de esta forma cada vez que estamos cerca… nos hacemos daño a nosotros y al resto.

Esperé pacientemente a que me contestase algo, pero parecía ignorar completamente mi presencia.

Si el no estaba dispuesto a tener una conversación normal yo no pintaba nada en su cuarto.

Me levanté sin decir nada para irme y cuando estaba en la puerta él decidió salir de su trance.

- Después de mas de ciento diez años, después de estar siempre metido en la mente de la gente uno llega a creer que sabe como afrontar cualquier situación. Crees que los años te dan la experiencia necesaria pero no es así.

- Supongo que nadie es perfecto- le respondí volviendo al sofá.

- Yo desde luego no lo soy y ya te habrás dado cuenta de ello.

- Yo tampoco me considero perfecta- sonreí levemente.

- No se como explicártelo Bella, de veras que no se como, pero nunca quise que todo esto sucediese… no era lo que deseaba para ti.

- Eso lo se- le corté- pero no es ese el punto Edward.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues el punto está en que no eres quien para decidir el rumbo que debe tomar la vida de nadie. Decidiste lo que yo tendría que vivir sin tomar en cuenta lo que yo quería.

- Eso no es del todo cierto Bella- me contradijo- yo siempre pensé en ti y te antepuse a todo.

- Tenía derecho a tomar mi propio rumbo, mis propias decisiones y si eran un error afrontarlo por mí misma.

- Eso es muy fácil decirlo desde tu posición- rió amargamente- pero… ¿te has preguntado alguna vez lo que hubieses sido capaz de hacer si yo hubiese estado en peligro por tu culpa?

¡Touché!

- Estos últimos días si- tuve que admitir- por eso soy capaz de entenderte parcialmente.

- Pero no perdonarme.

- No, eso no… no puedo, al menos aún no.

- Necesito saber el porqué- se sentó completamente en el sofá.

- Porque lo que más me duele no es que me abandonases aquel día, sino que no te interesase como estaba tras tu ausencia… eso es lo que no te puedo perdonar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado durante este tiempo en tu vida? Cuéntamelo por favor- suplicó.

Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, él tenía que ser consciente de lo que había dejado a sus espaldas sin mirar atrás.

No sería sencillo pero tal vez era la clave para terminar con todo aquello y poder pasar la última página de ese libro… el libro de mi vida humana.

- Está bien… te lo voy a contar pero déjame terminar sin interrupciones.


	18. CINCO AÑOS DE TORTURA

CAPITULO 18: CINCO AÑOS DE TORTURA.

"Es duro, es doloroso, no ser amado cuando se ama todavía; pero es bastante más duro ser todavía amado cuando ya no se ama"

- Georges Courteline-

- Está bien… te lo voy a contar pero déjame terminar sin interrupciones- él asintió sin emitir sonido alguno aunque su rostro ya reflejaba la tortura a la que él mismo sabía que sería sometido.

"Cuando te fuiste en el bosque traté de seguirte aunque lo que logré fue perderme. Perdí las fuerzas y la noción del tiempo, lo único que era capaz de pensar era en tus palabras.

Sentía como un agujero se abría en mi pecho.

No quería ni podía moverme y no se a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo pasé allí tirada y sola.

Ante mi ausencia mi padre decidió salir en mi busca. Movilizó a todo el pueblo y acabó encontrándome Sam Ulley de la tribu Quilleute.

Realmente no puedo contar mucho de esos días, estaba sumergida en mi propia esfera, rodeada por la soledad y agonía que tu rechazo me habían provocado.

Pero todo el mundo era consciente de lo que había pasado.

El gran Edward Cullen me había dejado abandonada en el bosque.

Mi padre trató de ser un gran apoyo, dándome el margen que creyó recomendable pero al final tenía que volver al instituto.

Todos me decían que siguiese con mi vida y que me olvidase de ti… yo no podía más que reírme de eso.

Con esas palabras más que reconfortarme me recordaban una y otra vez lo que me prometiste y tus estupidos esfuerzos por borrarte de mi vida.

¿Nadie te dijo nunca que las fotos o la música no son los únicos recuerdos que alberga un ser humano?

Da igual… te lo habías llevado todo.

Me aislé en mi misma, nada importaba en mi vida… creo que lo único que no di de lado fueron mis estudios, pues eran algo seguro… algo que no me tenía que recordar a ti.

Pasaron varios meses en ese estado, mi padre se desesperaba cada día más y en el instituto ya no hablaba con nadie. Mis desplantes, falta de atención o conversación con ellos produjo el efecto deseado… que todos me ignoraran.

Una noche Charlie me llamó para que lo fuese a recoger a la Push, su coche se había averiado y no tenía como volver. Cuando llegué Billy nos convenció para que cenásemos con ellos.

Increíblemente Jacob con su alegría logró sacarme alguna sonrisa sincera.

Desde esa noche venía a verme muy a menudo y eran momentos en los que la luz entraba de nuevo en mi oscura vida.

De alguna manera logró medio sacarme de mi abismo. Se convirtió en mi sol personal, siempre ahí para hacerme olvidar durante unas horas.

Claro, aquello no podía durar eternamente y un día enfermó.

Tras aquella supuesta gripe estuvo semanas evitándome. Quise enfrentarlo, saber que había pasado pero fue inútil.

Volvía a encontrarme sola… me habían abandonado por segunda vez.

La nostalgia, los recuerdos y el dolor volvieron… realmente nunca se fueron.

Todas las noches tenía pesadillas contigo, siempre era lo mismo. Tu y yo en el bosque… tu dándome la espalda y desapareciendo como un fantasma.

Pero una noche el sueño cambió.

En mi sueño… o pesadilla volvía a ver aquel prado… el lugar más simbólico de nuestra historia. Me susurrabas que me amabas y cuando te acercabas para besarme sonreías con malicia para decirme luego que era una estúpida ilusa.

Era domingo, Charlie había ido de pesca con Billy con lo cual estaría sola todo el día.

Realmente no lo pensé mucho… simplemente me vestí y salí en busca de aquel mágico lugar… necesitaba borrar aquella pesadilla de mi cabeza, quería mantener intactos ciertos recuerdos.

Después de más de dos horas perdida en el bosque, sin saber como regresar a mi camioneta me senté sobre un tronco caído a llorar.

Una carcajada fría y perversa me erizó la piel. No me podía creer lo que tenía delante.

Felina, hermosa y sobretodo aterradora Victoria me miraba desde unos metros.

- Pensaba que sería más difícil tenerte a mi entera disposición, pero estaba equivocada- dijo con gracia.

- ¿Qué quieres Victoria?

- ¿No es obvio? Venganza chiquilla… ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

- ¿Y que es lo que he hecho para que te quieras vengar?- trataba de mostrarme firme pero el terror podía conmigo.

- No es de ti de quien me quiero vengar, sino de tu amado Edward… le voy a pagar con la misma moneda, acabaré con lo que más quiere.

Por un momento respiré hondo, si eso era lo que buscaba yo estaba a salvo… no había venganza posible matándome.

- Entonces no pierdas tu tiempo Victoria, no lograrás vengar nada porque yo no le importo… hace meses que me abandonó, no me amaba- las palabras quemaban en mi garganta y abrían aún más si cabe el hueco en mi pecho que permanecía sangrante sin intención de cicatrizar.

Su rostro cambió de expresión un momento, se la veía confusa pero no duró mucho.

- Da igual, me sentiré algo mejor si lo hago… ya buscaré luego algo que le pueda hacer sufrir lo suficiente- me contestó mientras una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujaba en su tallado rostro.

En menos de un latido yo estaba ya entre sus manos. Se que se contuvo en sobremanera para alargar mi agonía.

Me golpeó repetidas veces asegurándose de no dar en ningún punto vital… pero llevándome al borde de la muerte.

Cuando se cansó e iba a asestar el golpe final un enorme animal me la quitó de encima.

No pude ver mucho porque quedé inconsciente.

Desperté con un tubo bastante molesto en la garganta y mil aparatos conectados a mí. Parecía una diana de tantas agujas que tenía clavadas.

No recordaba nada… al menos no de mi encuentro con ella.

Siento ofenderte, pero ojala lo hubiese olvidado todo para siempre… hubiese sido como un nuevo comienzo.

Mi padre me contó que un oso me atacó en el bosque y que Jake me había seguido y lo ahuyentó justo a tiempo. Había pasado una semana en coma y estaba viva de milagro.

Ingenua de mí tardé unos días en descubrir que aquella historia era falsa… pero el único que me podía aclarar los extraños flashes que tenía no aparecía por allí.

Le llamé durante semanas pero se negaba a atenderme, e incluso le rogué a mi padre que lo trajese aunque fuese esposado… necesitaba respuestas urgentemente.

El día que apareció por la puerta del hospital todas las imágenes llegaron para acompañarle en la visita.

No me anduve por las ramas, no hubo saludos formales ni cariñosos, en ese momento no había cavidad para mi gran amigo… al menos no antes de que me contestase a todo lo que quería saber.

- ¿Qué eres?- Ya nada podría sorprenderme.

- ¿Qué viste?- me devolvió la pregunta visiblemente torturado.

- No estoy segura de que era… desde luego a ti no. Si también pensamos en de quien me salvaste y tus leyendas Quilleutes solo me queda una opción por muy descabellada que me parezca.

- ¿Y que opción es esa?

- ¿Cuánto hay de cierto en vuestras leyendas ancestrales?

Frunció el ceño, podía notar su debate interno… quería contestarme pero no podía, aunque con ello ya lo hacía involuntariamente.

- Déjalo, ya lo se… ahora solo me falta saber si realmente eras tú.

- Si- bajó la mirada pero logré ver el miedo en sus facciones.

- ¿De que tienes miedo Jake?

- ¿Y tu me lo preguntas? Tú tendrías que estar aterrada.

- Perdí esa facultad hace tiempo… y creo que ya lo sabes.

Una sonrisa algo tímida cruzó su semblante.

Analizándolo bien en los últimos meses su anatomía había cambiado considerablemente, su musculatura se había desarrollado abruptamente y no aparentaba la edad que tenía. Cambios que tendrían que haberme alertado desde un principio.

Tras aquella conversación en la que todos los secretos quedaron al descubierto nuestra amistad se hizo mucho más fuerte.

Me presentó formalmente a todos los miembros de la manada y estos me prometieron mantenerme a salvo de las sanguijuelas.

Mi recuperación fue bastante lenta pero gracias a Dios no me quedaron secuelas… visibles.

Ellos estuvieron todo el tiempo ahí para mí.

Yo les conté toda la historia con James y como me salvasteis. Dimos por sentado que el peligro había pasado ya que yo recordaba como Laurent dijo que se iba a Denali.

Pero no fue así.

Una tarde se presentó toda la manada en mi casa para advertirme que habían encontrado el rastro de un vampiro y que se aproximaba cada vez más a mí.

Las locas esperanzas me hicieron creer que habías vuelto, así que logré escaparme un poco de la vigilancia.

Todo fue bien hasta que vi al vampiro que tenía ante mi… desde luego no eras tu.

Laurent estaba furioso, me acusaba de ser la culpable de que todo su clan estuviese reducido a cenizas.

Pero una vez más Jacob estuvo ahí para mi, no había resultado tan bueno mi plan para despistarlo y me había seguido.

Puso en alerta a toda la manada y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba rodeada de siete enormes lobos furiosos y dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerme a salvo.

Laurent no tuvo ninguna oportunidad, pero luchó feroz por su vida.

No pude evitar darme cuenta una vez más que eran ellos los que me salvaban la vida cuando lo que yo mas deseaba era que fueseis vosotros.

Volví a caer en mi pozo negro, deshecha y consciente de que mis esperanzas de que volvieses a mi se iban disolviendo a cada segundo que pasaba.

Jake hacía todo lo que podía para animarme de nuevo, pero ya era en vano. Había llegado al punto de no retorno. Por otra parte él tenía su propia vida y yo me sentía como una intrusa. Apenas le dejaba tiempo para estar con su novia Leah, y aunque ella me aseguraba que todo estaba bien yo no lo aceptaba.

Lo que no quería decirles es que sus muestras de cariño me ponían enferma.

Mi estado no le hacía ningún bien a nadie, Charlie envejecía a pasos agigantados por la preocupación y eso solo lograba sumarle más culpa a mi corazón. Ellos no tenían porque sufrir lo mismo que yo, ellos no tenían porque soportar el dolor de tu abandono.

El tiempo pasaba y mi graduación me dio mi vía de escape. Tomé la decisión de alejarme de todos. Iría a la Universidad y comenzaría una nueva vida lejos de todo aquello que te reportase a mi memoria.

Quería hacer algo útil y tenía suficientes créditos para estudiar lo que quisiese. La medicina me llamaba a gritos… claro que la sangre era un gran inconveniente, así que opté por la rama menos física. Me matriculé en psicología. Ayudaría a gente con problemas tal vez de rebote lograse ayudarme a mi misma.

Jake y Leah no se lo tomaron muy bien, me pidieron que retrasase mí partida un año para poder acompañarme y la simple idea me horrorizó.

Necesitaba alejarme de todo y todos, ya no había ningún vampiro siguiéndome con lo cual era seguro irme sola.

En la universidad los días pasaban sin nada que remarcar, la gente entendió rápidamente que no quería a nadie cerca de mí.

Luego llegó la noticia del accidente. Las palabras entraban en mi mente pero yo no las asimilaba.

Renné, Phil, coche, borracho, accidente, muertos.

Seis palabras que era incapaz de hilar en una frase coherente.

¿Sabes? La última vez que la vi le grité histérica porque quería que volviese con ella a Jacksonville y yo me negué. En cualquier momento tú podrías aparecer en Forks y yo tenía que estar allí.

No fui ni una sola vez a visitarla, la llamaba cada vez menos. Hablé con ella por última vez unas dos semanas antes de que muriese.

Me sentía despreciable, estuve tentada en muchas ocasiones de acabar con todo, me odiaba a mi misma y a toda mi existencia, pero tus palabras seguían grabadas a fuego en mi mente.

No debía hacer ninguna estupidez… por Charlie.

Pero estaba a un paso de darme por vencida, de todas formas ya estaba muerta así que… no habría gran diferencia.

Entonces en el entierro de mi madre tuve que alejar todos aquellos planes y pensamientos, no por mí por supuesto, pero Charlie no se merecía vivir otro momento así.

Seguí con mi existencia, lo que no significa que viviese.

El tiempo pasó sin nada interesante.

Estudiaba, estudiaba y estudiaba… cuando ya llegaba al límite comía algo.

Físicamente me parecía más a un vampiro que ahora. Solo que era más como los de las películas… daba miedo.

Pálida de naturaleza adquirí un tono amarillento fúnebre, mis ojeras eran mucho más marcadas que ahora y mis ojos no brillaban… por fuera reflejaba el estado de mi alma.

Pero no me importaba, mi aspecto era el menor de mis preocupaciones.

En los meses de invierno, cuando el frío calaba más hondo, tomé como costumbre salir bien entrada la noche.

Paseaba sin rumbo hasta que las piernas me fallaban y me notaba a punto de desfallecer de agotamiento.

Contra todo pronóstico el frío era un calmante bastante eficaz.

Cuando mis dedos quedaban completamente helados cerraba los ojos y los colocaba sobre mis mejillas.

Piensa lo que quieras… pero si, estaba obsesionada contigo.

Realmente te sentía como mi alma… una mitad de mí que me había sido arrancada sin tacto ni piedad.

Calculo que estábamos en Diciembre o Enero, el frío rozó cotas inimaginables aquel año y para mí era una bendición.

Aquella noche salí realmente con poco abrigo, si enfermaba al menos pasaría unos días en la semiinconsciencia de la fiebre… vacaciones.

Llegué a un parque, que por las horas que eran estaba desértico, me senté en un banco de metal para notar un poco más el frío en mi cuerpo.

Seguí mi rutina de dejarme envolver por la gelidez del ambiente, transportándome a las noches donde un frío cuerpo me acunaba entre susurros y promesas de amor eterno.

Cuando me dí cuenta tenía dos sombras sobre mí.

Al levantar la vista una risa histérica se apoderó de mi cuerpo… definitivamente mi suerte se la llevó otro.

Presa de poca lucidez tomé un camino arriesgado.

- Evitar el cuello… me puse bastante colonia y estará algo amargo- les dije sin poder parar de reír y victima de un sentido del humor bastante negro.

La confusión llegó a sus rostros y los dos pares de ojos carmesíes se estrecharon, evaluando a la presa que se ofrecía en bandeja.

Se quedaron inmóviles, mirándome pero sin dar un solo paso, y yo me impacienté… tampoco tenían porque tomárselo con tanta calma.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tenéis sed?... supongo que mi sangre ha perdido su toque.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Una simple humana… puedes estar tranquilo.

- ¿Sabes que somos?

- ¡OH! Si,… lo sé.

- ¿Por qué no huyes? Tendrías que estar aterrada y tu corazón… está tan tranquilo.

- Zackarias- llamó el otro- ¿Qué más nos da? Menos problemas y tal vez mas diversión.

- Tienes razón.

Los dos se rieron con un toque macabro. Ahí supe que no se apiadarían de mi haciéndolo rápido… tenían la clara intención de divertirse a mi costa.

Avanzaron a paso lento, acechando y calculando… perfectos depredadores.

Cerré los ojos, no quería verlos. Solo oía sus gruñidos y un rugido atronador a mi espalda.

Pensé que uno de ellos se había situado tras de mi, pero el ensordecedor sonido de dos rocas chocando y el echo de que ninguno me había tocado aún me hizo que entreabriera los ojos.

Solo se distinguían borrones, siluetas moviéndose a una velocidad inhumana en el baile posiblemente más mortal.

Era mi momento, tenía que levantarme y huir de allí, alejarme tanto como me fuese posible… pero no podía. Tal vez realmente no quería.

Si esa noche moría en manos de aquellos vampiros no estaba faltando a mi promesa, era solo fruto de mi gran suerte.

Me tumbé completamente en el banco, pegando la cara al frío acero y alejando de mi mente los fuertes sonidos de una lucha que tenía lugar a metros de mí… y en general del mundo entero.

De pronto todo volvió al silencio nocturno al que tan acostumbrada estaba. Una gélida mano rozó mi mejilla y ahí si que me sobresalté.

Unos ojos completamente negros me observaban con verdadera tristeza.

- Vamos princesa… te llevo a casa.

Esa noche conocí a Val, él era mi nuevo caballero de brillante armadura.

Recuerdo que se quitó la chaqueta y la pasó por mis hombros. Caminamos casi todo el trayecto en silencio mientras él me mantenía pegada a su cuerpo como si de un escudo se tratase.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunté.

- No lo se- contestó.

No hablamos nada más… simplemente me dejó a salvo en mi portal para luego desaparecer entre las sombras de la calle.

Fue el primer encuentro de muchos.

El pequeño altercado con los dos inmortales no iba a modificar mi rutina… al menos no por completo.

Cada noche Valerius esperaba en mi puerta para mi paseo nocturno, convirtiéndose de ese modo en mi protector y con el paso de las noches en un gran y fiel amigo.

Yo le conté toda mi historia y el me contó la suya.

Con el tiempo nos hacíamos más inseparables, pasábamos cada momento que podíamos juntos. Me obligaba a arreglarme… casi elegía mi ropa y se deshizo de todo mi armario para sustituirlo por lo que a él le parecía más apropiado para mi. Resultó ser un comprador compulsivo y adorador de la moda como Alice.

Cambié de look por hacerle feliz… y acabó gustándome lo que el espejo reflejaba.

No es que consiguiese sacarme del pantano en el que me encontraba, pero era agradable poder hablar de todo sin ser juzgada… amaba a un vampiro, no era algo que nadie pudiese asimilar con facilidad.

El día que mi padre me llamó creí que no podía pasarme más en esta vida.

Le diagnosticaron cáncer óseo, y ya no había solución.

Viajé rápidamente para estar a su lado, al igual que Val que me acompañó en todo momento. Estuve con él los dos últimos meses… viéndole consumirse ante mi y sin poder hacer nada.

Llegó un momento en el que fue necesario el coma inducido para que no sufriese… la medicación no lograba calmar cuanto a penas los dolores.

Fueron tres semanas de agónica espera a que su corazón me dijese adiós. Tres semanas en las que mi mundo terminó de derrumbarse por completo.

Necesitaba olvidar todo aquello, necesitaba acabar con ese dolor… necesitaba descansar un poco. Con veintitrés años me sentía vieja y muerta… era una fachada, la cara de una joven que ocultaba un interior muerto y destrozado por los golpes que había recibido uno tras otro.

Durante esas semanas me plantee seriamente mi futuro, ya no había motivo para no hacer ninguna estupidez, ya nada me ataba a este mundo mortal… era libre de hacer y deshacer lo que quisiese.

Val no es tonto, y supo leer claramente en mis ojos mi determinación para acabar con todo. Sus suplicas, sus ruegos y las ganas que le ponía para ayudarme hacían que me sintiese de nuevo culpable. Pero cuando la idea pasó por mi mente ya no hubo nada que me hiciese cambiar de parecer.

La inmortalidad era una gran opción, una vez despertase a mi nueva no vida los recuerdos humanos quedarían prácticamente borrados. Podría seguir en este mundo, no defraudar a un gran amigo y seguir viviendo sin el tormento de tu recuerdo o el de aquellos que involuntariamente también me habían dejado.

Luchó con todo lo que pudo contra mi decisión, pero era eso o un puente… no le dí muchas opciones.

El mismo día del entierro de Charlie volví a su casa y me encerré en mi dormitorio. Cogí papel y un bolígrafo y te escribí la última carta… una que nunca llegué a mandarte.

Pasaron aún seis meses más hasta que logré convencer a Valerius de que mi vida humana había llegado a su fin, o me convertía o yo misma acaba con ella. Vencido y proclamado perdedor accedió.

No pude evitar que durante esos seis meses mi corazón se llenase de cierto rencor. Algo dentro de mi me decía que mi decisión no pasaría por alto para vosotros… aunque no os hubiese importado durante aquellos cinco años sabía que os enteraríais de mi movimiento.

Decidí que fuese Forks el lugar de mi muerte, decidí que sería en el mismo sitio donde mi vida cambió… en nuestro prado. Donde una vez empezó ahora acabaría.

Antes de ello te escribí la última carta que recibiste.

Lo demás es historia…

Cuando terminé de contárselo todo alcé la vista del suelo, donde la había mantenido todo el tiempo.

Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, recordarlo todo no había sido nada agradable.

Era como reabrir la herida de mi pecho… o hacerla más grande.

- Yo no sabía nada de todo eso Bella- susurró.

No necesitaba a Jasper para notar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Toda mi historia no era dura solo para mí.

- Ese es el problema Edward… nunca lo supiste porque no quisiste.

- Pero no es así Bella… No me alejé por placer, si hurgaba en tu futuro sabía que mis fuerzas flaquearían y volvería a por ti- sollozó- te merecías una vida humana.

- Te necesitaba a ti… ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo? Te necesitaba a mi lado, consolándome, acunándome entre tus brazos y susurrándome que todo saldría bien… que me amabas y siempre me protegerías.

- Pero no podía… estabas en peligro a mi lado.

- Edward- me giré y tomé su rostro entre mis manos- el peligro era yo, que te alejases de no cambió nunca eso.

Sus manos cubrieron las mías, afirmándolas más aún sobre sus mejillas.

- Dame la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores… por favor- suplicó con los ojos cerrados.

Le vi tan frágil, tan vulnerable como un niño. Era como un niño.

Pero no podía… no podía olvidar ni actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- Lo siento Edward, pero…

- Ya no sientes lo mismo por mí- terminó.

- Edward… te quiero, mucho pero… ya no siento lo mismo.

Ya estaba… lo había dicho en voz alta y frente a él. Tenía que ser coherente conmigo misma y sincera con él.

Sin embargo me odiaba por ello. Él me amaba, quería estar conmigo… pasar la eternidad cubriéndome con sus brazos… y no le podía corresponder.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Sería tan fácil acercar mi rostro al suyo, dejarme embriagar por el dulce aroma de su piel y su ahora cálido aliento. Permitirle que me rodease con sus brazos y me amase.

Pero no, eso no era una opción. No disfrutaría de sus besos, no me sentiría cómoda entre sus brazos y desde luego yo no podría corresponder a su amor.

Soltó mis manos y se incorporó.

Sabía exactamente como se sentía, recordaba a la perfección aquella sensación.

Se tomó el pecho con las manos, como si con ese simple gesto pudiese evitar romperse.

Quise darle su espacio, sabía que mi presencia allí no le iba a ayudar en nada.

- Creo que lo mejor es que te deje solo- me levanté del sofá dispuesta a irme.

- No te vayas.

- Es lo mejor de verdad, ahora necesitas tiempo y francamente yo también.

- Prefiero entonces irme yo… no te alejes de ellos otra vez.

Aquello me sorprendió… ¿pensaba que me iba de allí? Tal vez sería lo más acertado, pero en esos momentos no tenía la fuerza ni la voluntad para hacerlo.

- Solo me voy a casa Edward- le aclaré y dicho eso salí por la puerta de su dormitorio.

Edward

"Hay dos maneras de llegar al desastre: una, pedir lo imposible; otra, retrasar lo inevitable"

Anónimo.

Me quedé allí, solo en mi habitación mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acababa de salir mi ángel roto.

Todas y cada una de sus palabras martilleaban mi muerto y maltrecho corazón.

Hacía meses que era vagamente consciente del gran error que había cometido al abandonarla de aquel modo, pero ahora ya era un echo… ella estaba en su pleno derecho de no perdonarme jamás.

Pero yo había tenido mis motivos para actuar de aquella forma, para desvincularme todo lo que pude de su vida. Le había hecho una promesa que debía cumplir… no interferir más en su vida, algo que hubiese sido imposible si hubiese observado su futuro junto con Alice.

Jamás habría sido capaz de verla rota por mi partida, ni verla rehacer su vida en mi ausencia… observar desde la distancia como se entregaba a los brazos del hombre que tendría que haber aparecido y haberla hecho disfrutar de su humanidad.

Todo aquello no hubiese sido posible… y esa era mi meta.

¿Cómo podría haber sabido el peligro en el que la dejé?

Para ella esa pregunta era sencilla… habiéndome preocupado por ella.

El resto de mi eternidad tendría grabadas en mi mente las expresiones de su rostro al relatarme las torturas a las que se vio sometida.

Si algún día ella llegaba a perdonarme yo no podría hacerlo.

Aún sin ser capaz de entrar en su mente, en la mía tenía las imágenes claras de todos sus fortuitos encuentros con "ahora" nuestra especie. Todos los golpes, todas las palabras, todas las miradas… todo el dolor al que se vio sometida.

Mis manos ardían ante el deseo de poder revivir a aquellos malditos para despedazarlos una nueva vez. Mi cuerpo clamaba venganza por las heridas que ellos inflingieron en el cuerpo de mi inocente niña… pero incluso en ese punto, todo mi ser clamaba venganza contra mi mismo.

Yo había provocado todo aquello, yo era el principal culpable… nadie la hubiese tocado, nadie habría estado lo suficientemente cerca ni para captar su dulce aroma si yo hubiese estado donde correspondía… a su lado.

El deseo de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en esos momentos luchaba arduamente contra la necesidad de volver a tenerla a mi lado, volver a estrecharla entre mis brazos tratando de borrar todos aquellos horrores que su mente revivía como una película.

No merecía una segunda oportunidad, ni tan siquiera merecía una dulce palabra de ella… pero al fin y al cabo ¿Qué era yo? Un ser egoísta por excelencia.

Mi cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, falto de fuerza para continuar en pie. Los sollozos rompían mi pecho arrancándome gemidos frustrados por la falta de esas lágrimas tan deseadas y liberadoras. Deseé arrancarme la piel, hundir mi puño en el pecho para arrancar la piedra que era mi corazón… arrancar todo aquello que me dificultaba el seguir respirando.

Pero dejar de existir supondría no verla, no poder captar su ahora más dulce aroma.

Jamás volvería a ver aquel chocolate rebosante de calidez ni escuchar la melodía de su corazón… pero si podría perderme en el dorado extravagante y único de su nueva mirada y tal vez acompasar mi innecesaria respiración a la suya.

Esa sería mi nueva meta… mi existencia me iría en ello.

Una vez fui capaz de dominar a un monstruo, fui fuerte para no arrebatarle la vida a un ángel… enamoré a una inocente niña sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Ahora tendría que aprender lo que cuesta conseguir al amor de tu vida… y lo haría.

Lucharía por ella, la volvería a conquistar, borraría todas las huellas de dolor de su piel y haría que el brillo de sus ojos llevaran mi nombre escrito a fuego.

Como pude, entre sollozos secos, mis labios pronunciaron mi nueva promesa.

- Encontraré la manera de reconquistarte.


	19. EL PLACER DE TUS MANOS

CAPITULO 19: EL PLACER DE TUS MANOS .

"Lo malo de una mujer con el corazón roto es que empieza a repartir los pedazos".

Bella

Bajé con calma las escaleras, contra todo pronóstico habérselo contado todo me había liberado de algún tipo de peso.

El echo de hacerle participe de mi sufrimiento no lo convertía más llevadero pero me reconfortaba.

Había sido duro rememorar todo aquello, contárselo al que para mi era en parte el culpable de ello, sabía que para él escucharlo había sido aún peor, pero… él me lo pidió.

Mientras bajaba oí como susurraba…

- Encontraré la manera de reconquistarte.

Sus sollozos dificultaban la comprensión de sus palabras pero no me cabía duda de lo que había escuchado.

Después de todo lo que acababa de pasar ese comentario me molestó y estuve tentada de responderle "que disfrutes de la decepción" pero me contuve pues tampoco quería causarle más daño del necesario.

Terminé de bajar hasta la sala donde me encontré a todos. Incluso Demetri y Renata estaban de nuevo junto a su maestro y Rosalie junto a Emett estaban sentados cerca de Esme. Me sobró con observar sus rostros para saber que todos habían escuchado la historia.

Todos mostraban un gran dolor excepto aquellos tres intrusos. Renata estaba indiferente, Aro parecía evaluarme con fascinación y Demetri… él parecía divertido, como si estuviese regodeándose en mi sufrimiento.

De pronto Esme se levantó y voló hacia mí, abrazándome con gran fuerza mientras los sollozos la partían en mil pedazos. Le devolví el abrazo, estrechándola contra mi y dejándonos caer de rodillas al suelo.

- Lo… lo siento mi niña- sollozaba- ¡OH! Mi hija… perdóname, por favor, perdónanos.

Controlé mis emociones, podía ver el rostro contraído de Jasper al lidiar con todos a un tiempo. Tampoco quería derrumbarme ante ellos. Había sido capaz de no mostrar lo débil que seguía sintiéndome ante él mientras le relataba mi historia y ahora podría aguantar un poco más.

La dejé llorar con lágrimas amargamente secas sobre mi pecho, acaricié su cabello como si se tratase de una niña desconsolada y con miedo tras una pesadilla.

¡La había echado tanto de menos!

Cuando por fin se hubo calmado la ayudé a incorporarse. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y le sonreí de corazón.

- Me voy a casa… hoy a sido un día bastante intenso.

Ella asintió y se alejó para refugiarse en los brazos de su marido.

Alcé un poco la mano para indicarle a Artemisa que volviese conmigo. No me resultaba extraño verla sobre Jasper, realmente ella adoraba a ese vampiro.

Evité reírme al notar que no se quería separar de él. Ella me miraba para luego picotearle el cabello a él.

Decidí pedirle si me quería acompañar, trataría de controlar mis emociones un poco más y para él también sería un descanso. Además tenía que admitir que tenerle cerca era realmente agradable. Con él no sentía todo aquel rencor, ni el dolor de los recuerdos me azotaban con la misma fuerza.

Era como un dique de contención para mí.

- Jasper, parece que Artemisa quiere pasar más tiempo contigo- desvié mi propuesta hacia ella y no se porque- si te apetece venir…

- Si, claro- dijo con una gran sonrisa- ¿me das tiempo a cambiarme?

- Por supuesto.

Artemisa abandonó el hombro de Jazz para venir conmigo… ahora completamente feliz.

- Bueno Bella- habló Aro de nuevo- ¿Te tendremos en Volterra?

Lo miré directamente a los ojos y vi el deseo de que mi respuesta fuese afirmativa refulgir en ellos.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés? Yo no poseo nada que pueda ayudarte- le reté.

- Tu sola presencia ya es especial querida… y me fascina tu fortaleza, estoy seguro que serías de gran ayuda- sonrió como si hablase con su nieta y yo me estremecí.

- Lo pensaré- dije cuando la mano de Jasper volvió a tomar la mía, sin duda aquel gesto se había vuelto algo común entre nosotros- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro.

Íbamos a salir por la puerta cuando la voz de Emett me detuvo.

- Bella- me giré y le sonreí abiertamente- te quiero… hermanita.

- Y yo a ti grandullón.

El camino hasta mi casa transcurrió en completo silencio. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijese, estábamos pendientes de la proximidad de la manada.

Le había dado un par de vueltas a ese tema, tenía que hablar con Valerius sobre la nueva versión de mi transformación. No tenía intención alguna en que se desatase una guerra por mí culpa. No me gustaba mentir pero no tenía otra opción si quería evitar más problemas.

Entramos en la casa y una nueva ola de dolor me cubrió con tanto ímpetu que tuve que recargarme sobre Jazz para no caer.

Podía notar como se esforzaba por disipar mi dolor y le estaba costando mucho. Eran demasiados recuerdos guardados entre aquellas paredes, demasiados olores… todo lo que fue mi padre estaba guardado en aquella pequeña casa como si de un baúl se tratase.

Su brazo se deslizó bajo mis rodillas y el otro por mi espalda, acunándome contra su pecho mientras se dirigía directo a mi dormitorio.

Agradecí que no se quedase en el salón, no me veía capaz de contenerme ante todo lo que allí representaba a mi padre.

Con una delicadeza innecesaria me tumbó en mi cama y se sentó en la mecedora que tantas veces había usado Edward.

Me sentía mal por hacerle sentir tanto dolor pero no lo podía evitar. Era irónico que le hubiese sacado de la mansión para evitarle lidiar con los demás para ahora hacerle sentir todo mi dolor.

- Lo siento Jazz.

- No tienes porque Bella… lo entiendo- dijo con su melodiosa voz.

- Pero no es justo que aguantes todo esto… no es necesario.

- Quiero hacerlo.

Su voz sonó firme y contundente… no daba opción a réplica y en el fondo tampoco quería hacerlo. Le quería a mi lado.

- Gracias.

Jasper

El alivio de salir en esos momentos de la mansión no podía reflejarse más en la estúpida sonrisa que se había formado en mi cara cuando me pidió que la acompañase.

Pero tenía que ser razonable conmigo mismo, los sentimientos de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia me abrumaban, me hacían sentir ganas de arrancarme la piel a tiras, pero… todo eso era llevadero en comparación con lo que sentía ante el dolor de ella.

Tuve que controlarme, aferrarme al sofá con fuerza para no salir disparado escaleras arriba y encerrarla en la prisión de mis brazos, susurrarle que a partir de ahora todo estaría bien y que no permitiría que nadie más la dañase. Pero aquel no era mi papel en aquella función, yo no era nadie importante en aquel teatro… solo el que manipulaba las emociones para hacerlas más llevaderas.

Aún me costaba entender ese sentimiento tan posesivo que me embargaba con ella, ese afán de protegerla ante todo y todos aún sabiendo que ella ya no precisaba de la protección de nadie. Pero el simple echo de saberme capaz de calmar su dolor con un abrazo o unas palabras… sin tener que hacer uso de mi don me hacía sentir en el limbo.

No lo entendía, yo no tenía derecho a acapararla así… ella le pertenecía a mi hermano, él era el que tenía que consolar sus secos llantos, apagar las llamas del rencor y el dolor. Yo no podía usurpar su lugar. Ese pensamiento era el que me mantenía en el salón junto a los demás, dándoles su espacio, su momento de dolor conjunto… momento en el que yo no podía ni debía participar por mucho que me costase.

¿Qué me pasaba con aquella mujer?

Nunca fui tan sobre protector con mi hermana Rosalie… ¿Por qué con Bella me comportaba así?

La miré allí tumbada en su cama, seguía pareciendo tan frágil como cuando era humana… en el fondo lo era.

Me gustaba como se preocupaba por como me sentía yo, aunque realmente estuviese allí aguantando todo su dolor, de veras lo hacía encantado.

Viendo su figura acurrucada, abrazándose a si misma, tratando de no romperse y controlar sus emociones para hacérmelas más fáciles a mi… en esos momentos entendía que era lo que Edward había visto en ella, lo que había hecho que se enamorase perdidamente de ella.

Edward.

Vi y oí toda la escena del salón desde la mente de mis padres.

Agradecí el pequeño cambio de ella, al menos mi familia podría recuperarla… yo lucharía también por ello.

Habíamos perdido demasiado tiempo por mi estupidez, por mi retorcido instinto sobre protector… pero eso iba a cambiar.

"Realmente te sentía como mi alma… una mitad de mi que me había sido arrancada sin tacto ni piedad"

Me desgarraban sus palabras, saber que tenía razón porque yo sentía lo mismo.

Sin ella yo no estaba completo… y nunca lo estaría. Ella devolvió la luz a mi existencia, despertó al hombre y logró sedar a la bestia.

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente sobre como haría para llegar de nuevo a su corazón, pero mis ideas no eran muy grandiosas.

Las cenas románticas, cajas de bombones… todo aquello ya no tenía sentido.

Las flores no me parecían nada especial… no eran suficiente.

Ahora no sería tan sencillo, una sonrisa torcida ya no la deslumbraría… y por lo visto tampoco se perdía en mis ojos. Todo aquello que yo le provocaba ya no existía, ahora era yo él que estaba completamente a sus pies.

El repiqueteo de unos tacones cerca de mi habitación me sacaron de mis planes.

- "¿Puedo pasar?"

- Si Rose… pasa.

Entró lentamente, a paso completamente humano y pidiéndome en silencio que no la rechazase.

Se arrodilló frente a mí y me abrazó con verdadera fuerza.

- Lo siento tanto Edward- sollozó arrastrándome a mí de nuevo al llanto seco.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer Rose? La necesito, la amo… y la he destrozado.

- No lo se… todo es demasiado complicado.

- ¿Cómo pude dejarla así? Todo lo que pasó… yo tendría que haberlo evitado, tendría que haber estado allí para ella.

- Eso ya no lo puedes cambiar… no sigas retorciéndote en ello porque no solucionas nada- se incorporó para mirarme a los ojos- ahora solo queda pensar en el futuro.

- ¿Futuro?... el único futuro en el que quiero pensar es ese en el que ella esté conmigo pero… ¿Cómo voy a lograr que confíe en mi de nuevo? ¿Cómo logro ganarme de nuevo su corazón?

- No va a ser sencillo… pero como mujer te aconsejo que no la presiones.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues… aunque te cueste debes alejarte un poco de ella… darle espacio.

- ¿Alejarme?- pregunté atónito- eso no es posible Rose, por alejarme está todo como está.

- No Edward… no tienes que abandonarla, solo darle unos días de tiempo y luego poco a poco volver a ella. Ha pasado años alejada de ti y ahora debe acostumbrarse de nuevo a tu presencia- me miró con gran tristeza- te aconsejo que antes de tratar de enamorarla seas su amigo.

- Amigo- repetí con amargura- nosotros no somos amigos, nunca lo fuimos.

- Eso mismo, muéstrale que no volverás a cometer los mismos errores, que ahora estarás ahí para ella a cualquier precio… demuéstrale que eres capaz de estar junto a ella sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Miré a la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente. Una escultura, realmente una diosa pero que hasta ahora había sido solo una mujer fría y arrogante.

Emett era realmente afortunado por tenerla a su lado, y en esos momentos los envidiaba.

- Me doy cuenta que soy un completo imbecil… toda mi existencia rodeado de grandes mujeres y yo derrochando los años- dije casi sin pensarlo.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos? Muchas décadas y ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de la gran mujer que eres… menudo lector de mentes más mediocre estoy hecho.

- Tal vez yo no quise mostrarme nunca ante ti… era más fácil ser la frívola Rosalie preocupada por su pintauñas- rió- pero… siempre te he querido mucho hermanito.

- Y yo a ti.

Volvimos a abrazarnos mientras yo le daba vueltas a sus palabras. Alejarme unos días de ella no iba a ser sencillo. Solo pensarlo era como quemarme en el infierno… pero Rosalie tenía razón, tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

¿Pero como alejarme?

- "Edward, nosotros nos vamos ya… espero verte en Volterra"

Este hombre era realmente oportuno, mi familia aún tardaría unos días en viajar pero yo podía hacerlo en ese momento.

- Espera Aro… dame un par de horas.

- ¿Cómo?- me preguntó Rosalie.

- Te voy a hacer caso… le daré su tiempo, me adelanto con Aro a Volterra, eso nos dará unos días de distancia.

- ¡OH!... bueno, si, supongo que es una buena idea… ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?

- No, pero gracias- vi el dolor en sus ojos ante mi rechazo- estaré bien, pero tu podrías aprovechar para hablar con ella y arreglar vuestras diferencias.

- ¿Arreglar diferencias? Creo que si me acerco a ella me saltará encima… me detesta.

- Seguro que cae rendida ante tus encantos preciosa- acaricié su mejilla- ojala yo pudiese tenerlo tan fácil como lo tienes tú.

- Todo se arreglará… ya lo verás.

La siguiente hora la pasé haciendo mi equipaje y despidiéndome de mi familia, al menos de los que estaban presentes.

Me debatí ante la idea de ir a despedirme también de ella, pero Rosalie me aseguró que ella le explicaría.

Mi padre arregló todo lo de mi pasaje para que pudiese salir en el mismo avión que Aro y su guardia esa misma noche.

Bella

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros. Cada uno en un punto de la habitación perdido en su propio mundo.

La noche fue cayendo, mostrando un precioso cielo estrellado… algo inusual en Forks.

Me removí inquieta en la cama… me faltaba algo.

- Jasper.

- Dime.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Si te parece demasiado solo dilo.

- ¿Demasiado?- enarcó una ceja y estoy segura que notaba mi incomodidad- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Pues… verás, se que ya no puedo dormir pero…- estaba ¿nerviosa?- ¿te podrías tumbar aquí conmigo?

Una fugaz sonrisa surcó su rostro pero la disimuló con rapidez… con el brillo pícaro de sus ojos no le fue tan sencillo.

- ¿Me quieres en tu cama?- su voz sonó demasiado sensual y yo me estremecí por el juego de palabras.

Pero fui rápida al recuperarme, el brillo de sus ojos era de pura diversión… a ese juego podían jugar dos.

- Por supuesto Jazz- tracé la sonrisa más sensual que pude, pero esos juegos de seducción no eran lo mío y ponerlos en práctica con Jasper no es que estuviese en mis planes.

Una sonora carcajada brotó de sus labios. Podía notar como fluía la diversión por toda la habitación.

- Eres un peligro Bella, eso no se lo hagas a ningún otro- reía yo fruncí el ceño- si no fuese porque noto tus emociones habría dudado.

- ¡Oh!- fue lo único que fui capaz de decir y él volvió a reír.

Se levantó de la mecedora para arrimarse a la cama.

- Déjame espacio anda- me pidió y yo obedecí- ¿Qué postura quiere que adopte señorita?

- Jazz- le reprendí- no hables así, me haces sentir mal… no eres mi esclavo.

- Cierto… entonces me pondré cómodo

Se tumbó boca arriba, todo lo largo y grande que era, me tomó por la cintura para acercarme a él. Sin ser tosco prácticamente me obligó a abrazar su cintura con mi brazo y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

Ahogué una risa.

- ¿Ya está cómodo señor Hale?

- Pues si.

Realmente estaba cómoda allí, me sentía demasiado bien. Todo él, toda su misteriosa aura me envolvía como si de una capa se tratase.

Tenía la sensación de que con él entraba en una dimensión paralela… un lugar donde los problemas rozaban mi cuerpo sin penetrar en el.

Me sorprendí una vez más deseando que nunca se alejase de mí.

Su postura era completamente desenfadada. Un brazo tras la cabeza y el otro bajo mi cintura presionándome contra él. Una pierna estirada mientras la otra la tenía doblada. Me preguntaba en que estaría pensando y si para él sería tan placentero el momento como lo era para mí.

La vergüenza me invadió cuando su mano me acarició la espalda y un ronroneo involuntario se creo en mi garganta.

Sentí sus ojos sobre mí, pero no levanté la vista… bastante con que notase mis estados. Estaba claro que a él le gustaban y divertían mis reacciones porque volvió a pasar dulcemente los dedos por mi espalda.

Me mordí la lengua para evitar delatarme con un sonido poco apropiado.

- Hoy a sido un día muy largo para ti- su voz, un simple susurro, un sonido que había oído en muchas ocasiones… y ahora lograba tensarme.

- Ajá- contesté ante la falta de coherencia en mi mente.

- Bella… ¿tienes un bikini aquí?

- ¿Bikini? Si, tengo alguno… ¿por?- no entendía su pregunta.

- Póntelo- dijo como si nada.

Mi cabeza se levantó con rapidez y mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos… buscaba algún signo de broma en ellos o al menos algo que me indicase para que quería que me pusiese un bikini.

- ¿Para que quieres que me ponga un bikini?- pregunté con un hilo de voz.

- Confía en mi… te gustará.

- ¿Qué es lo que me va a gustar?

- Confía en mi te digo- mantuvo su postura, el semblante serio y cerró los ojos como si el fuese ajeno a la conversación- venga… ves a cambiarte.

Seguí observándole un par de minutos mientras notaba como trataba de infundirme confianza.

- No es necesario que me manipules Jasper- bufé molesta- ya voy a cambiarme.

Me levanté y fui directa a la comoda. Sabía perfectamente donde tenía aquellos dos bikinis que años atrás me regaló Alice. No sabía como me quedarían en esos momentos, pero eran los únicos que tenía y los dos estaban por estrenar.

Los miré dos segundos. Uno azul y el otro rojo… el azul quedaba descartado.

Entré en el cuarto de baño para cambiarme. Al ponermelo me asombré de lo bien que me sentaba… ahora mi cuerpo era digno de mostrarse algo más.

No tenía ni idea de a donde íbamos a ir con lo cual me puse de nuevo la misma ropa.

Al salir sus ojos se posaron en mí.

- ¿Por qué no te lo has puesto?- me preguntó.

- Lo he hecho Jazz.

- ¿Entonces?- alzó las cejas.

- Entonces… ¿Qué?... no entiendo nada Jasper.

- Bella… solo quiero que lleves el bikini- dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del planeta.

- ¿eh?- abrí los ojos de par en par ¿me quería solo en bikini?

- ¿Alice no te ha contado lo que se hacer con las manos?- en ese momento di gracias por no poder sonrojarme, habría parecido un farolillo- Vaya… eso ha sonado mal ¿verdad?- preguntó mientras pasaba su mano entre el pelo algo nervioso.

- Todo está sonando mal- dije alarmada.

- Bella… solo se trata de un masaje… no me malinterpretes. Estás realmente tensa y te sentará muy bien. Con ropa es complicado y dudo que en ropa interior te sintieses cómoda… por eso te he pedido que te pusieses un bikini.

Rompí a reír ante la absurda situación, el alivio me corría por las venas aunque una pequeña punzada me dio de lleno en el estómago.

Él lo notó, de eso no cabe duda y su expresión se volvió inescrutable. Necesitaba urgentemente aclarar mis emociones… podrían ser malinterpretadas.

- Bien, lo siento Jazz… estos días estoy algo susceptible nada más.

- No te preocupes- sonrió de nuevo y otra vez parecía un ángel- ahora fuera esa ropa señorita y túmbese en la cama.

Se dio la vuelta para darme algo de privacidad… algo completamente estúpido teniendo en cuenta que cuando se girase no solo vería mi cuerpo semi-desnudo sino que también pondría sus manos sobre él. Todo aquello no estaba ayudando nada a mis nervios.

Me deshice de la ropa y me tumbé boca abajo en mi cama. Casi ni había apoyado la cabeza en la almohada cuando noté el peso de su cuerpo sentado a horcajadas sobre mi trasero.

Hasta un humano habría notado la tensión que yo emanaba.

- Bella- habló pausadamente- no te alarmes si te manipulo… no te haré nada malo solo… más placentero.

"Placentero" ¿Cómo de placentero? Tampoco pude pensar mucho en ello cuando sus manos se apoyaron en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Casi rompo a reír al notar el temblor de ellas sobre mí. Al parecer no era la única algo nerviosa en aquella situación.

Cuando clavó un poco los dedos en mi marmórea piel creí morir… morir de placer.

- ¡OH Dios!-gemí contra mi voluntad.

- Déjate llevar- susurró.

Sus manos iban masajeando lentamente mi espalda en un ascenso hacia mis hombros. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la tira de tela que cruzaba mi cuerpo. Noté como él se inclinaba un poco más sobre mí.

- Tranquila- me susurró casi al oído al tiempo que yo me sentía completamente desinhibida.

Con dedos ágiles deshizo el nudo de mi bikini y aparto los dos extremos.

Me dejé llevar por la sensación de sus dulces dedos en mi piel. Los notaba tibios y suaves.

Un extraño calor comenzó a expandirse por mi estómago y oí un leve gruñido por parte de Jasper.

Estaba lo suficientemente absorta como para ignorarlo.

Dejó de presionar únicamente con las yemas de los dedos para utilizar toda la amplitud de la mano. Recorría una y otra vez mis costillas y yo no lograba contener los ronroneos que mi cuerpo creaba en respuesta.

Tras algunos minutos sus manos cambiaron de zona para masajear. Noté o más bien dejé de notar su peso sobre mí. Se deslizaba con lentitud hacia abajo mientras comenzaba a tratar mis muslos.

No se si fue porque controlaba mis emociones o por su simple destreza al moverse por mi cuerpo… pero de algo estaba segura, hasta el momento nunca había experimentado tanto placer.

Si lo pensaba fríamente tampoco nadie había tocado tanto mi cuerpo… y menos de esta manera.

Cuando sus dedos se movieron por la planta de mis pies no pude evitar reírme y retorcerme.

- ¿Tienes cosquillas?- preguntó con la voz ronca.

- Pues se ve que si… tú las estás descubriendo.

Un leve gruñido se le escapó.

Continuó un rato más por mis piernas, manteniendo siempre una distancia mínima con mi trasero. Tampoco me hubiese molestado… sus manos eran el paraíso y en esos momentos le dejaría hacer con mi cuerpo lo que le viniese en gana.

El último ascenso le llevó a la posición inicial y yo pensé que volvería a recorrer mi espalda. Desilusionada me di cuenta que comenzaba a atar de nuevo mi bikini.

- Ahora date la vuelta pero al revés, tráete la almohada al pie de la cama.

No rechisté, no emití sonido alguno… me limité a obedecer sumisa a sus exigencias.

Acomodó a su antojo la almohada para llegar con mayor facilidad a las zonas que pretendía tocar. Mis cervicales y hombros fueron su objetivo.

No me podía creer que alguien tuviese unas manos como las suyas, ágiles, suaves y firmes…

Con los ojos cerrados ya no pensaba siquiera en tratar de contener aquellos suspiros de placer.

- ¿Te gusta?- susurró y su aliento golpeó mi cara.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y comprobé que estaba levemente inclinado sobre mí. Sus manos no se detenían y eso seguía transportándome al mismo paraíso mientras su mirada levemente más oscurecida me tenía hechizada.

Podía intuir que él también se hallaba perdido en la mía.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese mismo minuto y sus pulgares comenzaron a acariciar con dulzura mis mejillas.

- Mucho- susurré yo también.

Le tenía muy cerca, imperceptiblemente cada vez más cerca. Las dudas invadieron la habitación y supe que no eran mías. Podía leer un deseo oculto en sus ojos… posiblemente el mismo que reflejarían los míos.

- Bella… yo.

Cerré los ojos, no necesitaba verle para notarle cada vez más próximo.

Tan solo tenía que esperar que sus labios hicieran contacto con los míos.


	20. UN PASO ADELANTE, TRES ATRÁS

**Bueno, esta historia lleva en suspenso ya mucho tiempo, el siguiente capitulo es el último que tengo escrito, lo que no significa que sea el último de la historia. No me atrevo a asegurar que ha vuelto la inspiración o las ganas de escribir. Ahora mismo tengo dos historias en marcha, esta y la de No exhalaré… . Bueno, por el momento creo que esta es la única que voy a seguir escribiendo, es la que más capacitada me veo, ya que la otra es un tanto "agonizante" hasta para escribirla. **

**Espero que mi momento para escribir haya vuelto y pueda ir subiendo más a menudo… sino, pues os pido disculpas por adelantado. **

**Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y los pongo en diferentes situaciones.**

**CAPITULO 20: UN PASO ADELANTE Y TRES PARA ATRÁS**.

"_De cualquier forma los celos son en realidad una consecuencia del amor: os guste o no, existen"_

_-__Robert Louis Stevenson_-

_**JASPER**_

No llegaba a entender que era lo que me estaba pasando, que era lo que tenía aquella mujer para hacerme sentir de aquella forma, para romper mis esquemas aparentemente sin quererlo siquiera.

Todo había comenzado de una manera inocente, pues realmente mi intención era relajarla. En ningún momento cruzó por mi mente deleitarme de aquella manera con su esbelto cuerpo… pero cada curva me llamaba.

Mis manos temblaban y ardían con su contacto, la suavidad de su marmórea piel era algo inigualable… no conocía nada comparable a ella.

Quería recorrer con los dedos todos los recovecos de su figura y los sonidos que escapaban entre sus labios no me ayudaban en nada.

Trataba de controlar sus emociones para hacer que se sintiese cómoda y pudiese disfrutar del masaje, al mismo tiempo que me esforzaba por ocultar las mías para no delatarme.

Repasé su espalda, sus muslos y pantorrillas, sus pies… todo sintiendo claramente lo placentero que a ella le estaba resultando.

No podía más, me sentía ansioso por seguir tocándola… tocarla de otra manera mucho más intima. Si no alejaba esos pensamientos acabaría abalanzándome sobre ella como un animal… ¡Dios! ¡Era Bella!

Creí que teniéndola boca arriba y centrándome en sus hombros todo sería más fácil.

¡Imbécil! Nada con ella parecía nunca fácil… nada con ella sería jamás sencillo.

Cuando aquel suspiro la obligó a entreabrir los labios perdí el norte.

Al momento en el que me quise dar cuenta mi rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo. Su respiración al igual que la mía se había tornado irregular. Sus ojos reflejaban una extraña determinación, una seguridad que yo no les estaba infundiendo.

Podía sentir también su deseo… aquello no pasaba desapercibido para mí, pero me sentía culpable pues temía que fuese infundado, que realmente sin querer la estuviese manipulando, haciéndola partícipe de mis propias emociones.

- Bella… yo- balbuceé.

Cuando sus ojos se cerraron lentamente creí morir. Ella no podía estar invitándome a acortar la escasa distancia que nos separaba… aquello no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una ilusión mía, pero mi deseo de saborear aquellos labios pudo conmigo. Si ella me estaba aceptando yo no iba a defraudarla. Si ella esperaba que la besase eso mismo pensaba hacer.

Milímetros, simples y escasos milímetros eran los que me separaban del paraíso que estaba seguro serían esos labios.

Prácticamente ya notaba su sabor en mi paladar, como su suave aliento prometía ser dulce y afrutado.

Las dudas me comían por dentro, pero las ansias dominaban mi mente.

Ni tan siquiera había llegado a ser un leve roce cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar insistentemente. La melodía era un claro aviso de que quien me estaba llamando no pararía hasta que contestase.

Con los ojos cerrados no traté de evitar el gruñido de frustración que contrajo mi garganta.

Pero segundos después aquella llamada fue como un balde de agua helada… y no solo para mí.

¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Cómo, ni tan siquiera, se me había pasado por la mente besarla?

Tampoco tuve tiempo para divagar mucho pues el teléfono seguía sonando.

- Dime Alice- susurré.

- Perdóname por interrumpiros… en serio, lo siento mucho pero Emett y Rose están a punto de llegar allí y era mejor evitar la escena- su voz delataba su incomodidad por haber cortado aquel momento.

La certeza de que nos había "visto" me abrumó y avergonzó.

- Yo… Alice…

- Tranquilo Jazz… todo irá bien- y colgó.

Mis ojos volaron de nuevo a la cama, pero Bella había desaparecido, algo que yo deseaba hacer también.

Tenía que desaparecer… irme lejos, muy lejos.

Me sentía más miserable aún.

No había sido suficiente con ser el culpable de todo lo ocurrido, de arruinar aquella relación, que ahora codiciaba a la mujer que mi hermano amaba.

¿Qué clase de ser despreciable era yo?

Tenía una familia perfecta que me había acogido sin juzgar mi pasado ni mis problemas para controlarme, me habían apoyado en los momentos de mayor debilidad, me habían ofrecido todo cuanto tenían... y yo, ¿Cómo les pagaba?

No merecía nada de lo que ellos me daban, no era digno del amor incondicional que me brindaban… no tenía derecho a la confianza que Edward siempre depositó en mí.

Justo en el momento en el que tocaron al timbre la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió.

Bella volvía a estar completamente vestida y evitó mi mirada.

Su incomodidad era palpable, y supongo que la mía también se extendía por toda la casa.

- Bella- la llamé, necesitaba disculparme.

- Ahora no Jazz… en otro momento por favor- susurró mientras bajaba las escaleras y yo la seguía.

- Bien… iré a dar una vuelta.

- Vale.

Cuando abrió la puerta el gran cuerpo de Emett se abalanzó sobre ella y de no ser por su nueva condición de seguro habríamos oído como le fracturaba algún hueso.

- Esto… yo me voy ya chicos… pasadlo bien.

Mis hermanos me miraron extrañados pero Bella asintió.

- Te veo luego Jazz- me dijo a modo de despedida.

Yo no estaba tan seguro de si luego nos veríamos, no estaba seguro si sería capaz de refrenar aquellas ansias de salir corriendo hasta aparecer al otro lado del continente.

_**ALICE**_

Ver aquella escena me había perturbado desde luego, no por el hecho de que se besasen, sino por lo que aquello acarrearía.

Por más que mirara no les veía un futuro juntos como pareja, pero eso era porque aún no habían decidido nada. Pero no verlos como pareja no significaba verlos separados, todo lo contrario… cada vez que me colaba en sus porvenires les encontraba juntos.

Tras las imágenes de aquel beso que interrumpí tuve claro que entre ellos existía algo más fuerte que un amor fraternal. Aquella paz que trasmitían cuando sus manos se entrelazaban no era por una relación entre hermanos.

No me molestaba en absoluto, de echo me alegraba pensar que ellos podían llegar a complementarse, ser la pareja eterna del otro… quería verles felices. Pero todo tiene su lado negativo, y en ese caso ese lado sería el problema más grande que se encontrarían en sus existencias.

Aún no podía visualizar cómo reaccionaría Edward, pero estaba segura que lo vería como una traición aunque no fuese tal cosa.

Iban a ser momentos difíciles, no me cabía duda. Ninguno de los tres lo pasarían bien, y en consecuencia sufriríamos todos.

Si algo era cierto, era que Edward y Bella no volverían a estar juntos, esa parte de sus futuros se hacía cada vez más nítida. Edward trataría de reconquistarla pero no lograría nada más que apartarla más de él. Eso me resultaba duro de ver.

¿Qué pasaría con mi hermano? Si ella no era su pareja, entonces ¿Quién?

Por mucho que se hubiese equivocado era un gran hombre, tenía un gran corazón y se desvivía por los seres que amaba. Tenía derecho a ser feliz, la vida no había sido precisamente amable con él… y aún no había terminado de golpearle.

- Estás encantadora cuando frunces así el ceño, pero… ¿podrías decirme que te pasa?

La voz grave y armoniosa de aquel hombre volvió a pillarme con la guardia baja. Tenía esa extraña habilidad.

Las palabras de Jasper resonaban en mi cabeza. Según él, Valerius sentía la misma fascinación por mí que yo por él… pero las dudas seguían corrompiéndome. Desde que le conocí pensé que sus sentimientos por Bella iban más allá de la necesidad de protegerla, pero ahora cada vez le veía menos a su alrededor.

- Nada Val… por cierto, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro… dime.

- Cuando te conocí no te separabas ni a sol ni a sombra de Bella y desde que llegamos… bueno, no me malinterpretes pero no te he visto mucho con ella… ¿Por qué?

- No creo que ahora mismo ella me necesite… ya tiene siempre a tu… a tu marido cerca.

Aquel titubeo me hizo gracia. Hablar de mi "marido" parecía incomodarle, y eso me daba alguna clase de satisfacción.

- Tú también te has dado cuenta de lo cercanos que son ¿Verdad?- le pregunté

- ¿No te incomoda? Digo… se que entre vosotros las cosas no andan muy bien pero…

- ¡OH! No, para nada… de echo entre Jazz y yo las cosas ya están muy claras- sonreí sinceramente y su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente.

- Ya veo.

- Si, el otro día… cuando fuimos a hablar, bueno pues decidimos que ya no tenía sentido continuar.

- ¿Cómo?- sus ojos brillaron al mismo tiempo que se abrían de par en par- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Nuestra especie solo se enamora una vez.

- Cierto… pero nuestra historia nunca fue común… ahora nos damos cuenta de que nos dejamos llevar por las circunstancias y la necesidad de compañía.

- Lo siento mucho pequeña- su brazo rodeó mis hombros.

- ¿Por qué? Yo no lo siento… el dueño de mi corazón estará conmigo cuando tenga que estarlo, solo tengo que tener paciencia.

- Hablas como si ya estuvieses completamente enamorada- su voz fue apenas un susurro.

Levanté la vista para mirarle directamente a los ojos, pero él tenía la mirada perdida.

- No sé si ya estoy completamente enamorada… pero si se que junto a él me siento bien, muy protegida. Disfruto de cada segundo que paso a su lado…

Definitivamente aquella no era la respuesta que él esperaba. Una extraña mueca se apoderó de su rostro al tiempo que su brazo se alejaba de mí.

- Bien… espero que encuentres tu felicidad- masculló.

Estábamos en el bosque, cerca del río. Se alejó de mí y se encaminó hacia la orilla.

Le dejé un rato a solas, aún no le conocía lo suficiente como para acercarme a él cuando su humor decaía.

Como con Jazz, con Valerius había decidido que no hurgaría en el futuro, quería vivir aquella historia como los demás, sin saber qué hacer ni que va a pasar en cada momento.

Por una vez quería que los acontecimientos me sorprendieran, poder ser espontánea. Todo lo que en mi matrimonio no había hecho.

Ese no era el motivo de nuestro fracaso, simplemente no éramos el uno del otro, pero me apetecía vivir una historia sin estar sujeta a las visiones.

Pacientemente esperé una hora aproximadamente para ir a buscarle. Le encontré lanzando piedras al agua, con la mirada ausente.

- ¿Qué pasa Val?- le pregunté.

- Nada- no se giró para mirarme, su tono era tajante… parecía enfadado.

- Por favor… cuéntamelo- puse mi mano en su espalda y me estremecí.

Estuve tentada de no dejarla quieta, de permitir que vagara a su antojo por aquella ancha espalda. Si me estremecía solo por tocarle yo, no quería ni imaginar cómo me sentiría si fuesen sus manos las que recorriesen mi cuerpo.

Pero sus palabras… la dureza de su voz y el echo de que se apartó de mi contacto borraron cualquier tipo de fantasía.

- Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada… no pierdas tú tiempo conmigo.

Que me dijese que no perdiese mi tiempo con él me dolió. La idea de que Jasper hubiese malinterpretado sus emociones creó un gran vacío dentro de mí.

- Tranquilo… para mí no era una pérdida de tiempo, pero si mi presencia no es grata aquí no te molestaré más- aunque traté de esconderlo mi voz reflejó mi estado.

Antes de que él pudiese reaccionar me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir de allí cuanto antes, pero mi brazo fue aprisionado fuertemente por una gran mano.

- No seas estúpida- me recriminó- no pongas palabras en mi boca, yo no he dicho que me molestes.

- ¿Entonces?

- No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo cuando puedes estar con ese que te hace sentir tan protegida- se que trató de sonar despreocupado pero lo único que logró fue escupir las palabras con desprecio.

Mariposas revolotearon por mi estómago cuando comprendí todo. Estaba celoso… y para colmo celoso de sí mismo.

Con rapidez y sin pensarlo le empujé en el pecho con fuerza y coloqué un pie tras los suyos logrando hacerle caer. Tomé el cuello de su camisa para obligarlo a sentarse y que quedase a una altura más accesible para mí.

- ¿Qué…?- comenzó a quejarse.

- ¡Shhh!- le callé con un dedo sobre sus labios- no digas nada, estúpido.

Entrecerró los ojos sin comprender que pasaba pero cuando jugué con mi dedo sobre su boca los volvió a abrir por completo. Supongo que no eran necesarias más palabras.

Me sujetó por la cintura obligándome a sentarme a horcajadas sobre él, y yo no opuse resistencia alguna.

Nuestros ojos estaba clavados en los del otro, mi mano seguía sobre su rostro y mis dedos se deslizaban sobre sus labios perfilándolos.

- Alice… estás a tiempo de apartarte- murmuró.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que apartarme?- pregunté inocentemente.

Un gruñido frustrado se hizo eco en su garganta.

- No juegues conmigo.

- No lo hago.

Una de sus manos abandonó mi cintura para sujetarme con firmeza de la nuca. No hizo falta que me presionara mucho para que mis labios tomasen el relevo de mis dedos.

Supongo que los dos teníamos la intención de que nuestro primer contacto fuese suave. Yo de verás lo intenté, pero en el mismo momento en que sus labios y los míos se rozaron una chispa saltó.

Sus manos se volvieron más rudas, presionándome contra él con ansias, las mismas ansias con las que nuestras bocas trataban de devorar al otro.

No había nada más… solo el sabor de su lengua recorriendo mis labios, su mano en mi cadera tratando de eliminar la distancia ya inexistente con la suya.

El calor se agolpó en mi bajo vientre, una lava nada desagradable me recorría el cuerpo haciéndome desear que la ropa que nos cubría desapareciese en ese instante. Era una reacción en mi cuerpo completamente nueva.

Su deseo era el mismo… la presión que notaba entre mis piernas corroboraba que su excitación iba a la par que la mía.

Nada nos habría detenido, estábamos hambrientos del otro… pero las cosas nunca salen como uno desea.

En el peor momento aquel cosquilleo en mi espalda y las imágenes apagaron mi fuego en el momento.

Era irónico, pues yo misma les había arruinado el momento y ahora me era devuelta la moneda.

Con un suspiro frustrado me alejé de sus labios.

- Val… lo siento pero tengo que irme… Jasper me necesita.

Sus manos se congelaron y supe que la frase junto con el momento no había sido adecuada.

- Val… escúchame- traté de que me mirase pero se levantó de golpe haciéndome caer al suelo.

- No digas nada Alice- su tono era amenazante- vete.

- Val… no lo entiendes…

- Lo entiendo perfectamente- bramó- vete.

El coraje se apoderó de mí, me estaba juzgando sin tan siquiera darme opción a explicarle. Tenía que entender que aunque yo no amase a Jazz él seguía siendo un hombre muy importante para mí y no podía ignorar que me necesitaba.

- Me parece genial Valerius- le espeté con todo el veneno que pude mientras me levantaba.

No miré atrás, tan solo salí corriendo en busca de Jasper. Aquello que pasaba por su mente no me gustaba en absoluto.

El ruido de un tronco rompiéndose, una bandada de pájaros huyendo y la copa de un árbol deslizándose hasta el suelo me señalaron el punto exacto donde se encontraba.

Corrí a su encuentro llegando justo a tiempo para evitar que otro árbol pagase las culpas que no le correspondían.

Sujeté con firmeza su mano para hacerle girar y mirarle.

El dolor, la vergüenza, la culpa y el asco hacia sí mismo se arremolinaban por la zona. Podía hacerme una idea del porque.

- Jazz… cálmate- le pedí suavemente.

- Vete… aléjate de mí- escupió.

Traté de ignorar el hecho de que en tan poco tiempo dos hombres me hubiesen dicho lo mismo.

- Nunca me alejaré de ti, siempre estaré a tu lado Jasper- traté de tranquilizarlo.

- No Alice,… no merezco tener a nadie a mi lado.

- Eso no es cierto, y lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir no es ningún crimen.

- ¿Cómo que no? Soy un traidor… no merezco nada.

Rompió en sollozos, amargos llantos que pocas veces le había visto.

- No eres ningún traidor, eres un hombre y ella una mujer… ambos libres. ¿Qué problema hay?- era una pregunta estúpida pues si que había un problema y con nombre propio.

- ¿Libres? No lo somos… bueno, al menos ella no lo es.

- Jasper… tú la oíste igual que nosotros, ellos no volverán a estar juntos.

- Eso no cambia nada… yo no puedo acercarme a la mujer de la cual mi hermano está enamorado.

Sus mismas palabras le causaban un gran dolor y yo me retorcía por dentro tratando de encontrar alguna forma de ayudarle.

- Creo que ya es tarde para eso Jazz… ya no te podrás alejar de ella.

De la nada Artemisa llegó a nuestro lado. Vaciló antes de posarse sobre el hombro del vampiro. No me cabía duda de que aquel animal le adoraba y sufría por él… no era igual que con Bella pero habían creado otro vinculo también muy especial.

Con la cabeza comenzó a arrullar el rostro contraído de Jazz. Algo en el brillo de los ojos de Artemisa me dio una gran pista.

- ¿Qué sientes por ella?

- ¿Por Bella?

- Claro… ¿por quién sino?

- No lo sé… es complicado- se mantuvo en silencio y los ojos de Artemisa no se separaban de su rostro- es una mujer increíble, con una belleza que aturde, pero todo eso no me importa… es solo que no puedo evitar las ansias de protegerla. Una sonrisa suya es capaz de alumbrarme la noche más oscura y a pesar de todo su dolor, estar con ella me reporta una paz indescriptible.

- En definitiva… te has enamorado de Bella- dije con una gran sonrisa.

- Si… digo, no, no me he enamorado de ella- estaba asustado de su propia verdad- no me puedo enamorar de ella… ¡OH Dios! Alice… ¿Qué he hecho?

- A decir verdad nada Jazz… no has hecho nada, aunque deberías hacerlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues que tendrías que hablar con ella… tiene derecho a saberlo.

- ¿Estás loca? Si ella se entera se alejaría de mi… y eso si que no podré soportarlo.

Me dolía verle así, y más aún cuando estaba casi segura de que a ella él no le era indiferente. Jugué mi única baza aún sabiendo que me costaría su enfado.

- Bueno, tal vez no haga falta decirle nada- vi la incomprensión en sus ojos- ¿Qué hace aquí Artemisa?

Y como suponía, el búho me miró a los ojos y casi vi reproche en su mirada. Jasper hizo una mueca y también me miró igual.

- Maldita sea Alice… ¡Lo sabías!

Artemisa alzó el vuelo y desapareció.

- Te recomiendo que vayas ahora a verla.

- ¿Qué vaya a verla? No puedo Alice- gritó- no puedo decirle nada, no puedo hacerle eso a mi hermano.

- Lo que no puedes hacer es ignorar al amor de tu vida estúpido.

- Ni insistas ni te metas ¿Entendido?

- Está bien- dije mordaz- compórtate igual que Edward, piérdela para siempre si eso es lo que quieres.

- Uno no puede perder lo que no tiene.

- No voy a discutir contigo.

_**BELLA**_

Recuerdo un trabajo que nos pusieron en Phoenix cuando tenía quince años. Recuerdo con total nitidez lo que escribí en aquella redacción.

_¿Cómo te ves dentro de diez años?_

Era sencillo, me veía terminando la carrera de literatura, siendo una rata de biblioteca y sola.

Mis aspiraciones no llegaban muy lejos. Yo no era como mis compañeros que soñaban con fama, riqueza y grandes amores.

Claro está, tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que el destino me tenía preparado.

De la vida humana, aburrida y común que pensaba vivir acabé en un mundo lleno de peligros, secretos y seres mitológicos convirtiéndome a la larga en uno de ellos.

Si hacia un balance de los acontecimientos me estremecía. En menos de una década mi vida había sido más intensa que la de mis padres juntos.

Había conocido el amor más doloroso a la par que hermoso. Había encontrado otra familia a la que querer como propia y que en un principio me acogió con amor para luego dejarme devastada y sola.

Mi vida había peligrado cada segundo de esos años.

Había reído, llorado, soñado… había vivido y muerto para volver a renacer y seguir sufriendo.

Visualicé un futuro increíble que se escapó de mis manos, para afrontar más tarde con terror la peor pesadilla.

Se podría decir que conocer a Edward Cullen fue lo mejor y lo peor que me podría haber pasado.

El año que me regaló lo guardo como un tesoro, trato de no mezclar esos recuerdos con los siguientes, pues al fin y al cabo son bonitos.

Pero la suerte y la fortuna nunca fueron mis aliadas y el destino no quería mi felicidad a su lado. Las circunstancias nos llevaron a la tragedia y esta a no poder volver atrás.

Los dos éramos víctimas de un amor prohibido. En su momento separados por nuestros mundos y después por el dolor y el rencor.

Si después de todo ese calvario llegué a pensar que podría vivir una eternidad tranquila era porque seguía siendo una ingenua.

Formé mi coraza, una fortaleza a mi alrededor que prohibía la entrada del amor en mi interior. Parece que la construcción no era mi fuerte, dejé fisuras en la fachada que ahora amenazaban con destruir toda la estructura.

Nuevos sentimientos crecían a un ritmo desbocado abrumándome y asustándome.

Trataba por todos los medios ignorarlos, convenciéndome a mi misma que solo era un cariño fraternal… pero aquella declaración secreta… declaración que no tendría que haber escuchado me desestabilizó.

Eso ya no podía y tal vez no quería ignorarlo.

El que tendría que haber sido mi hermano y cuñado pasaba a ser el hombre que quería que me sujetase entre sus brazos. Quería estremecerme con sus caricias y dejarle acceder completamente a mí.

Aquel que se culpaba de mi desgracia traía una gran paz a mi alma, sin saberlo ni quererlo se había convertido en el pilar que yo necesitaba.

Todo podría ser perfecto, éramos dos almas libres que sentían la necesidad de estar juntos… y no podíamos.

Una vez más el fantasma de aquel amor prohibido se interponía entre mi felicidad y yo. Podía comprender hasta cierto tiempo lo que causaríamos si nos dejábamos llevar… pero eso no significaba que lo aceptase

Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquella noche, dos días desde que supe y acepté que Jasper era algo más que un amigo o hermano para mi… y viceversa. Y estábamos cada vez más lejos de poder ser felices.

Estaba furiosa, no me podía creer que fuese tan cobarde como para ni tan siquiera dignarse a hablar conmigo.

Desde que salió de mi casa me había evitado y si me dirigía la palabra era para saludarme cortésmente.

Pero no éramos los únicos con ese tipo de problemas.

Alice y Valerius tampoco se hablaban.

Val me había contado todo lo sucedido entre ellos, y aunque ya me imaginaba algo me sorprendió cuando me confesó que bebía los vientos por ella. Yo no sabía si alegrarme y felicitarle o lamentarme por él.

Yo estaba segura que aquellos celos eran infundados, pues ninguno de los dos se sentía ya como pareja, pero entendía que para Val aquello era complicado.

Alice nunca dejaría de lado a Jazz sabiendo que este tenía problemas y para Valerius aquello era signo de que aún sentía cosas por él.

No valía la pena discutirlo… no lograría nada, con lo cual solo podía permanecer a su lado como él había hecho conmigo desde el principio.

El viaje a Volterra ya estaba preparado, partíamos esa misma tarde y los ánimos estaban caldeados.

Al menos con Rosalie había solucionado un par de puntos, no era mi persona más querida pero ahora podíamos mirarnos sin destilar veneno.

Ella misma me había informado del viaje de Edward. Agradecí esos días lejos de él pero me molestaba el motivo de su actitud.

Estaba decidido a reconquistarme y sabía que nada ni nadie le disuadirían de sus intenciones.

Aquello no iba a ser sencillo de lidiar.

Estaba terminando de hacer mi maleta cuando Valerius apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Lo tienes todo listo princesa?

- Casi… ¿Y tú?

- Todo- una sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en su cara y yo rodé los ojos riéndome.

- Bien, pues ayúdame a terminar a mí.

En menos de cinco minutos ya habíamos terminado con todo y aun quedaban unas cuantas horas para partir.

- ¿Nos vamos de caza? No sé cómo se darán las cosas allí y cuándo podremos salir- le dije.

- Vale.

Nos internamos en el bosque, corriendo tanto como podíamos. Nuestra velocidad estaba bastante equilibrada y era divertido competir contra él.

En una hora ya estábamos satisfechos pero no había prisa y volvíamos andando.

A medio camino un olor inconfundible me golpeó con fuerza y aquella voz me paralizó en el sitio.

-¿Bella?- su voz era más profunda, más grave… más hombre.

**Bueno, finalizado el capítulo 20. Supongo que muchas querrán matarme… demasiados cambios de la rutina normal en los fics. Sé que todas adoráis a Edward, que estaríais dispuestas a arrancarme la cabeza por lo que escribo… pero si somos lógicos, ninguna sería capaz de perdonar todo el daño que él hizo. No le odio, pero me parece oportuno que sufra un poco de verdad. **

**Y bueno, Val y Alice… aisss, si vieseis mi imagen mental de esa pareja, vosotros también la adoraríais. La dulce pero hiperactiva Alice, cerca del dulce pero bruto Val. **

**En fin, si os gusta y si no… ya sabéis que hacer. Botón verde chicas!. Animarme para que siga escribiendo lo que queda de historia, que si va como tengo pensado, aun es bastante. **

**Ciaoooo. **


	21. BARAJA TRUCADA

****_Solo decir que siento muchisimo el retraso, espero que este capitulo os guste y que no me matéis. _

_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes salvo uno pertenecen a Meyer, yo solo juego con sus historias para hacer sus vidas más entretenidas y Dramáticas XD_

* * *

**CAPITULO 21: BARAJA TRUCADA**

"_**La suerte baraja las cartas y nosotros jugamos"**_

-¿Bella?- su voz era más profunda, más grave… más hombre.

Me giré lentamente y allí estaba, más grande que la última vez que le vi, con una ligera barba que le daba el aspecto del hombre adulto que ahora era, aunque su cara siguiese siendo juvenil.

Su cuerpo impresionaba, era puro músculo sin llegar a un levantador de pesas como Emett.

Mi respiración se cortó cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron. El acero en aquellos dos pozos negros me dejaron estática.

- Jake- susurré.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y yo sabía que significaba aquello. ¡Peligro!

- ¡No!- bramó furioso- ¡No!

- Jake… cálmate, déjame explicarte- traté inútilmente tranquilizarle.

- ¡No!- volvió a rugir- ¡Tu no!

Estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo y sabía que no tardaría mucho en entrar en fase.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto?- me exigió.

No tuve tiempo de contestarle cuando Jasper apareció junto a un duendecillo furioso.

- Vosotros- les señaló Jacob- habéis roto el tratado malditas sanguijuelas… lo pagaréis muy caro.

Dicho aquello saltó directamente contra Jasper entrando en fase en el aire

Tan solo un reflejo, ni tan siquiera llegó a ser un movimiento decidido cuando mi cuerpo se movió para interponerme entre el enorme lobo y el vampiro.

Al impactar contra mi cuerpo pude recordar lo que era dolor físico. Si algo podía dañarnos eso era un licántropo.

Sus fauces aprisionaron mi hombro y aullé de dolor.

Varios rugidos acompañaron al mío y la comprensión de lo ocurrido cruzó el semblante del animal que saltó hacia atrás liberándome de la prisión de sus zarpas.

La furia me invadió junto con el dolor que sus enormes dientes me habían regalado.

Los tres vampiros se agazaparon dispuestos a destrozarle.

- Dejádmelo a mí- les advertí.

He de suponer que algo en mi cara era digno aviso del peligro al que se exponían si me desafiaban.

- ¡Maldito chucho! ¡Eso a dolido Jake!- le grité

En respuesta volvió a enseñarme los dientes.

- Ándate con ojo Jacob… si vuelves a atacarme me defenderé- miré mi hombro y mi ropa… daba pena verme- ¡Argh! Esta camisa era de Gucci- me horroricé.

Posiblemente aquello no era lo que esperaban oír porque Val y Alice rompieron en carcajadas mientras Jasper enarcaba una ceja y el lobo bufaba.

- Bien… ya me comprarás otra, ahora lo importante- ahí venía lo difícil, mentir- no se ha roto el tratado porque esto no lo hizo ningún Cullen, de hecho no se ni quién fue. Me atacaron una noche y Val me salvó de morir… al menos de morir del todo.

Miré a los tres vampiros y sus rostros eran inescrutables… no me delatarían frente a mi mentira y eso suponía un gran alivio.

Volví la mirada al enorme animal que también escudriñaba a todos los presentes.

En un momento gruñó y saltó para perderse entre los árboles.

- ¿Bella?- la voz de Jasper sonaba desesperada pero le ignoré.

- Valerius, ¿Podrías pasarme tu gabardina?- le pregunté.

- Claro, pero… ¿Para qué?

- No se ha ido, y no ha prestado atención al entrar en fase… no me apetece que se presente aquí como dios le trajo al mundo.

- ¿Pretendes darle mi chaqueta? – puso una cómica cara de horror y asco.

- Te compraré otra, pero ahora dámela- dije impaciente. Bufó molesto pero me la dio.

- Bella- me volvió a llamar Jasper.

- Ahora no Jazz- le corté.

Pude escuchar el ruido entre los árboles.

- Jake, ni se te ocurra salir así… toma, ponte esto y tápate- lancé la chaqueta en la dirección de donde provenía su asqueroso olor y los ruidos.

- ¡Puaj!- exclamó- ¡Esto apesta!

- Haber tenido más cuidado.

Por fin su imponente silueta se hizo presente logrando que todos se volviesen a tensar.

- ¿Qué haces de nuevo rodeada de estas sanguijuelas?- preguntó con desprecio.

- Cuida esa lengua Jake o te la arranco- siseé molesta, pero el idiota estalló en carcajadas mientras yo iba enfureciendo a marchas forzadas.

Empezó como un gruñido retenido en mi garganta, pero poco a poco mis labios se fueron retrayendo y mi cuerpo agazapándose. Estallé en un feroz rugido salido de lo más profundo de mis entrañas. En aquel alarde de ferocidad desfogué toda mi rabia y frustración. Todo lo que me atormentaba durante días quiso salir en ese momento y por mi mente solo pasaba la idea de arrancarle la cabeza a aquel chucho que osaba reírse de mí en mi cara.

Mi pequeña demostración fu correspondida y acompañada por un gruñido sordo por parte de Jasper.

- Bien, bien- Jake cambió el semblante por uno más serio- disculpa fiera… falta de costumbre.

- Cierra el pico perro- le espeté mordaz- mira, ahora no tengo tiempo para esto… nos vamos.

- Espera… aún no me has dicho quien te hizo esto.

- Si, ya te lo he dicho… me atacaron y Valerius me salvó.

- ¿Te salvó? ¿A eso le llamas salvarte?

- ¿Me preferías bajo tierra Jake?

- Yo…- las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

- Si, tu… ya veo- aquella falta de respuesta me aguijoneó mi ya muerto y maltrecho corazón- siento que este no sea el destino que tu hubieses elegido para mí.

Si toda aquella historia hubiese resultado cierta el habría preferido verme muerta. Darme cuenta de ese detalle no ayudaba mucho a mi situación.

- No seas estúpida, no pretenderás que me haga gracia ¿no? Te has convertido en mi enemigo- dijo exaltado.

- Jake, soy exactamente la misma pero más pálida.

- No, no eres la misma… ya nunca volverás a serlo.

- Está bien… me voy, puede que no nos volvamos a ver- miré aquellos ojos negros y vi tristeza en ellos- Adiós Jake.

Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo. Los demás me seguían de cerca. Dos minutos después el silencio del bosque era roto por el aullido de un lobo.

- Te echaré de menos peludo- murmuré para mí.

Llegamos los cuatro a mi casa y entramos en silencio. Podía notar la mirada de los tres sobre mí.

- Voy a cambiarme de ropa- les dije.

Subí veloz y me encerré en mi dormitorio. Me deshice de la camisa destrozada quedando únicamente con el sujetador y los pantalones.

Todo lo que había ocurrido me pasó factura en ese instante. Sin poderlo evitar caí al suelo rota sollozando.

Todo y todos cuantos amaba acababan sufriendo y eso era por mí, no podía seguir considerándome la victima.

Era de esperar que mi llanto seco, el ruido al caer y mis emociones en el aire alertaran a cierto hombre.

Ni tan siquiera escuché cuando abrió la puerta, tan solo sentí como sus brazos me envolvían y me alzaban. No dijo absolutamente nada, me tumbó en la cama con él a mi lado.

Me abrazaba con cariño y fuerza, aprisionándome contra su pecho y para mi aquel era mi lugar de paz.

Sus manos se movían dulcemente por mi espalda y pequeños besos eran depositados en mi pelo.

Me aferré a el como si mi vida dependiese de ello y sollocé más fuerte.

Estar en la cárcel de sus brazos era lo que quería, pero sabía que aquel momento era un simple espejismo. Cuando me hubiese calmado él volvería a distanciarse de mí en un intento de frenar todo aquello que sentíamos.

- ¿Te duele?- me preguntó

- Demasiado.

- Pasará, ya lo verás.

- No lo creo.

- Claro que si, en un par de horas solo será una sombra.

Alcé la vista para mirarle fijamente y acabé perdida en aquellos ojos dorados.

- No me duele el hombro- susurré.

Moví mi mano y acaricié su mejilla. Él cerró los ojos a la par que un mar de sentimientos brotaban en cascada de su cuerpo. Sus brazos se convirtieron en tenazas sobre mi, una jaula de la cual era imposible escapar y yo no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Todo era muy confuso y me comenzaba a desesperar… yo no tenía la habilidad de discernir entre una emoción y otra cuando se entremezclaban tantas, pero había una clara… demasiado clara: Miedo.

Cuando por fin di por perdida la batalla, cuando decidí tratar de apartarme y liberarle de la tortura a la que nos sometíamos mutuamente él abrió los ojos.

Todo el miedo seguía presente, pero se podía ver claramente la lucha interna en su mirada.

Miedo, dudas, asco… todo luchaba contra el deseo, la pasión y el amor.

Jugué mis cartas, saqué la baraja trucada para el juego prohibido y exploté al máximo el deseo que me corroía el cuerpo. Él era débil a las emociones y yo lo sabía. Solo tenía que abrumarle con las mías.

Era una táctica sucia, pero la razón me abandonó, solo deseaba sentir sus labios sobre mi.

Él en respuesta gruñó severamente, me enseñó los dientes en protesta ante mi juego, pero ya todo me daba igual.

Aferré su rostro con más fuerza dándole a entender que no me detendría.

- Bésame- le ordené.

Y gané.

Mi deseo y el suyo ganaron la partida a todos sus miedos, cuando aquella boca, creada para el placer, aprisionó con fuerza mi labio inferior succionándolo con frenesí.

Gemí en respuesta y el gruñó de nuevo.

No hacía falta pedir permiso, eso era algo que ya no era necesario… los dos necesitábamos fundir el sabor del otro con el nuestro propio.

Su lengua recorrió sinuosamente mis labios hasta que se encontró con la mía. Las cartas habían sido repartidas y ahora comenzaba la verdadera partida.

Ya no había trampa ni cartón, solo éramos él y yo.

Era una grata sorpresa notar como no habían fronteras, como no existía el miedo de dañar al otro… y sobretodo que no necesitábamos separarnos para respirar.

En esos momentos comencé a ver el lado más positivo a mi nueva condición.

Su mano abandonó mi cintura, paseándose lentamente por el contorno de mis caderas y bajando por el muslo. Sus dedos encontraron la parte trasera de mi rodilla y sujetándola con firmeza me instó a rodear con mi pierna su cadera.

Nuestras extremidades quedaron entrelazadas y el recorrió el camino de vuelta hasta mi cintura.

Todo era deseo y pasión pero no era lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento. Su cuerpo era un tormento para mí, pero tenía que contenerme.

Era necesario que le demostrase que mi necesidad no era meramente su cuerpo, que para mi él era algo más que una fuerte atracción.

Tratando de no ser brusca separé nuestros labios y apoyé mi frente contra la suya. Con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada pareció recuperar el juicio.

- Bella, yo…

- ¡Shh!- le corté tapando su boca con mi mano- ahora deja que sea yo quien te bese.

Tenía que controlarme y no dejarme llevar, necesitaba demostrarle toda la ternura y dulzura que pudiese, sabía que me iba a costar.

Lentamente aparté la mano dejando que las yemas de mis dedos acariciasen sus labios. Acerqué mis labios con suma tranquilidad a los suyos y los rocé con paciencia deleitándome en como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y estremecía.

Presioné un poco más y él respondió con la misma dulzura.

Ese era el momento en el que nuestros verdaderos sentimientos eran expresados.

Entreabrimos nuestras bocas dejando paso de nuevo a nuestras lenguas. Habían dejado de luchar para bailar un vals lento y perfecto.

Enredé mis dedos en su sedoso cabello.

Aquello era como tocar el cielo con las manos, no habían descargas eléctricas sino un calor adictivo que corría frenético por todo mi cuerpo. Era una sensación extraña, como si abandonase mi cuerpo y él también… como si nuestras almas saliesen de su prisión de piedra para entrelazarse sin reservas.

No me cabía duda de que aquello era lo mejor que experimentaría en mi vida.

Con cuidado nos movió a ambos, dejándome a mi bajo todo su cuerpo. Sin romper el beso acarició mi rostro y mi cuello llegando a mi hombro donde aún se podía notar la mordedura de Jake.

Gruñó contra mi boca y la abandonó haciéndome protestar. Pero pronto dejó de importarme, cuando recorrió mi mandíbula con dulces besos y sinuosos mordiscos perdí el norte.

El hielo de mi cuerpo se convirtió en lava volcánica. Su boca siguió el mismo camino que su mano segundos antes y al llegar a los cortes hechos por las fauces del lobo su lengua de una pasada perfiló toda la herida.

Todo el control, toda la intención de demostrarle que le amaba se fueron al traste.

A mi mente llegó el recuerdo de aquel masaje, de cómo sus manos recorrían mi figura y sin poder evitarlo quise que lo hiciese de nuevo pero sin detenerse ante nada.

Gimió en respuesta a mis emociones y pude notar como algo más duro que su propio cuerpo hacía presión entre mis muslos. Mi espalda se arqueó sola en respuesta a aquel estímulo y ronroneé como una gata en celo.

Recorrí su espalda con las manos mientras el seguía devorando mi cuello. Llegué al final de su suéter y no dudé en meter las manos por dentro.

Fue su turno de estremecerse ante mi caricia, pero aquello solo provocó que su cadera presionara de nuevo la mía.

Estaba a punto de arrancarle la ropa pero mi estúpido móvil comenzó a sonar avisando que Carlisle llamaba.

- Mierda- mascullé cabreada por la interrupción.

No quería contestar pero Jasper se alejó de mi y me ofreció el teléfono.

Lo miré con furia, no me podía creer que se separase con tanta tranquilidad. No pareció costarle mucho. Él simplemente desvió la mirada y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Dime Carlisle- contesté con dureza.

- ¿Estáis listos? Salimos ya a por vosotros.

Estuve tentada de decirle que se fueran sin nosotros, que teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer que ayudar a un vejestorio con sus problemas de liderazgo, pero no pude.

- Muy bien… estaremos listos- y colgué.

Miré a Jasper de nuevo y pude intuir una nueva huída. Tenía que pensar con rapidez. Me levanté, le dí un suave y breve beso en los labios y simplemente le susurré que iba a vestirme.

El podría notar mis nervios, pero me negaba a que volviese a alejarse de mi.

- Bella- murmuró.

Yo ya tenía una nueva blusa y estaba en condiciones de bajar, las maletas estaban en la entrada. Le tomé de la mano y tiré de él.

- Venga, vámonos que están a punto de llegar- traté de infundirle todo mi optimismo y felicidad.

Cuando abrí la puerta él retrocedió.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté al notar su rostro contraído.

- No creo que quieras bajar ahora mismo- dijo con la voz ronca.

- ¿Por qué? Tenemos que bajar.

En su rostro apareció una mueca de dolor y me asusté

- Cierra esa puerta o acabaré perdiendo el poco control que me queda- sus ojos se oscurecieron, pero aquel extraño brillo era signo de que no era ira lo que le consumía sino un sentimiento bastante más primitivo.

Mi boca formó una perfecta O y no pude reprimir una risita nerviosa.

- ¿Val y Alice?- gesticulé.

- Si- y sonrió

- Pues lo siento mucho por ellos, pero aquí o todos moros o todos cristianos- le guiñé el ojo divertida.

Enarcó una ceja y rodó los ojos. Como buen caballero sureño me indicó con la mano que pasase primero.

Antes de llegar a las escaleras paré, me giré para mirar al hermoso hombre que tenía a mi espalda. Durante unos segundos me perdí en aquel rostro lleno de cicatrices y en los ojos dorados que me miraban con ternura y culpa.

Era increíble lo pronto que había aceptado mis propios sentimientos. Resultaba extraño sentir todo aquello por él, pero no lo podía evitar, sentía como un imán que me llevaba directo a sus brazos.

La soledad era mi fiel compañera estando rodeada de gente si me faltaba su presencia. El simple contacto de su mano contra la mía calmaba aquel agujero de mi pecho… el cual sorprendentemente cada segundo a su lado dolía menos, había dejado de sangrar y comenzado a cicatrizar.

El camino no sería fácil pero mientras estuviésemos juntos lograríamos superarlo.

Una sonrisa apareció dibujada en sus labios y su mano acarició mi mejilla.

- Es tan fácil estar a tu lado y sentirse en el paraíso…- me susurró y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

- Pues no lo olvides en los momentos más negros- y le dí otro corto beso- ahora vamos a divertirnos un poco- entrecerró los ojos- un poco de vergüenza no les sentaría mal.

- Eres perversa.

- Y a ti te encanta- afirmé levemente y comencé a notar una gran ola de la más pura vergüenza en el aire.

- ¡Chicos! Nos vamos- grité.

Oí un golpe sordo y deduje que alguno de los dos había caído al suelo.

Me tapé la boca para ahogar la risa y bajé las escaleras. La escena no tenía desperdicio. Val trataba nerviosamente d abotonar su camisa y Alice acomodaba su ropa mirando al suelo.

Por la posición deduje que quien había acabado en el suelo había sido Valerius.

- ¿Todo bien?- pregunté inocentemente.

Toda la vergüenza se evaporó por completo cuando Jasper no pudo contener una sonora carcajada, pero es que los rostros desencajados de aquellos dos eran un buen chiste.

- ¡Jasper Whitlock Hale!- gritó Alice- te juro que esta me la pagas.

Luego todo fue un caos. El duende corría furiosa tras un vampiro que no lograba borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Val y yo nos apoyábamos en uno en el otro contagiados por la diversión de Jasper que se mezclaba con la nuestra.

Oímos el claxon del coche fuera de mi casa y esa era la señal. Jasper se cubrió tras de mi cuerpo y yo enarqué una ceja incrédula mientras Val cargaba sobre su hombro al diablillo que seguía gruñendo.

- ¿Así me vas a proteger?- me encaré a él- ¿Escondiéndote tras mis faldas?

Traté de sentir decepción y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras balbuceaba algo sin sentido. Me reí sola ante su expresión, la cual cambió drásticamente y bufó visiblemente molesto.

- Muy graciosa- dijo entre dientes.

Salí de la casa riendo y vi como todos me miraban expectantes aunque los ignoré. Las cosas aún no estaban bien y mucho menos claras. Había logrado mínimamente derribar el muro de Jasper y no pensaba dejar que nada ni nadie opacasen esa sensación de euforia y triunfo.

Controlé el impulso de tomar su mano, era un gesto que ya no extrañaría a nadie, pero para nosotros el significado ya no era el mismo.

Subimos al coche de Valerius los cuatro mientras Rose y Emett iban en el mercedes de Carlisle con Esme.

Artemisa nos seguía en vuelo, aprovecharía cada segundo de libertad que pudiese ya que le esperaba un largo viaje en el avión.

Carlisle había propuesto sedarla pero ambas nos negamos.

Una vez dentro del coche dejé que todas mis preocupaciones se esfumasen y me acurruqué contra él, cerrando los ojos para tratar de relajarme.

Tenía que aprovechar ese breve lapso de tiempo… una vez llegásemos a Volterra las cosas se complicarían, no precisaba las visiones de Alice para saberlo.

* * *

_Veamos que acogida tiene este capítulo y si realmente vale la pena seguir escribiendo esta historia. Tal vez ya la habíais dado por perdida. Y por si quedaba alguna duda... SI, es un Jasper/Bella. _


End file.
